


Double Spiked

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the nerdy trio delves into time travel, Buffy is faced with two Spikes at once. Will she be able to resist? (No, duh! ~_^) Gratuitous B/S/S smut, S6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Defeat A Slayer...

The hard shove sent Buffy flying backwards onto the mattress. Instantly she found herself pinned down by strong, muscular arms. She made several feeble attempts at escape, but the hands held her shoulders firmly to the bed.

She was quickly becoming more and more aware of the masculine body on top of her. Her captor allowed his full weight to rest upon her, knowing both that he wouldn’t crush her due to her Slayer strength and that if he didn’t use his weight to his advantage, he wouldn’t be able to hold her down for the very same reason. If she tried to fight him, that was. Right now fighting him was the furthest thing from Buffy’s mind.

Instead, she was entranced by the gaze that met hers. How often had those eyes held her with their power and intensity? And now she found herself absolutely helpless and at their mercy.

Slowly, the face above her moved closer, those brilliant eyes never breaking contact for an instant, not giving her the chance to escape. She felt her body temperature begin to rise as she looked into the dark, deep passion of those eyes.

And then his lips brushed hers.

It was a gentle touch at first, as light as the flutter of a butterfly’s wings. She panted desperately when the lips moved away. And then they were upon hers in full force. She felt that they were curved in a smile at her demonstration of need. A low moan escaped the back of her throat at his smile, and she eagerly parted her lips, allowing his tongue to thrust deep inside her mouth. Without hesitation she joined it with her own, and the two intertwined in an erotic dance.

She found her arms free as his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her deeper into their kiss. She took full advantage of this, gliding her nails up and down his muscular back, into his silken hair, back down his spine…

She suddenly became aware of the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. At precisely this moment, one of his hands came forward to knead her breast, indicating that her shirt had vanished as well. In fact, she now realized that they were fully naked, still locked in that passionate kiss…

Reluctantly, Buffy pulled away, her head falling back against the silk sheets as she gasped for air. Her eyelids fluttered open, and somewhere within the haze of her desire she tried to remember when exactly she had shut them.

The question soon became moot as they snapped shut once again at the feeling of his mouth upon her breast. Soft whimpers passed by her lips as her sensitive nerves were assaulted by that oh-so-skillful mouth. He nipped and sucked at her milky white flesh, and she laced her fingers in his hair, first gently and then roughly, pulling his mouth down to her.

When his tongue first flicked over her hardened nipple, she cried out in ecstasy. One of her legs wrapped around him, holding him tightly to her, begging more…

And then that delightful mouth was gone. She whimpered at the loss and opened her eyes to see him hovering over her. God, he was beautiful! He was no less perfect than a marble statue – handsome features, well-defined muscles… She venture a look down at lower portions of his anatomy…

Oh god! So long and hard, and all for her…

The leg behind his back tightened its grip once again and then began to slide languorously down his side, around those slender thighs… He let out a slight growl and recaptured her lips with a newborn intensity. Their bodies pressed firmly together, and she could now feel the firmness of his erection pressed against her inner thigh.

Once again she broke their kiss. “Please…” she begged, looking longingly into those beautiful eyes of his.

“Do you want me?” he said softly, holding her gaze and matching its passion.

“I want you,” she replied breathlessly. “I want you so bad it hurts. I… _need_ you!”

His mouth bent down for one second to lick at the soft flesh of her throat. “Need you, too, pet,” his voice was barely a whisper.  “I love you, you know,” a smile played upon the edges of his delicious lips. “Always.”

“I know.” She gave him a small smile of her own.

Their lips met again, and the next second he thrust inside her hard…

* * *

“BUFFY!”

“Huh?!” She shook her head, trying to break the trance she had been under.

“Sign’s finished,” Xander said, waving his hand in front of her face. “We can continue with the meeting now.”

“Right…” she said, using her full strength to rip her gaze from that of the peroxide vampire who was leaning against the ladder in the Magic Box. His posture seemed to suggest both casual boredom and seductive sexuality at the same time…if that were possible.

“So,” Willow began, “we can chalk up the theft at the museum to the nerdy trio now…since they had the diamond and all. And we’ve solved yet another mystery.”

“Yeah, see?” Xander said proudly. “I was _right_. That whole freezing thing in the Dungeons  & Dragons hand-manual. That was all me.”

“Yes, dear, you were right. We all acknowledge your researching brilliance,” Anya patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Now,” she turned to more important matters…at least, for _her_ , “what do you think about this catering plan for the reception?”

Their voices seemed to fade into the background as Buffy watched Spike yawn and stretch languidly back against the ladder. Firm muscles rippled beneath his partially unbuttoned shirt – the very same royal purple one he had worn their first night together – and she couldn’t help but recall just how good those muscles tasted. She discovered to her consternation that her nipples had hardened and her panties were getting soggier by the minute. All these Spike fantasies were _not_ helping!

“And it was completely cleared out?” Dawn asked, grabbing a handful of nachos from the bowl in Xander’s lap.

“Empty,” Willow pouted. “They sure moved fast.”

“Yeah, well maybe if Evil Undead over there had told us where they were hanging out earlier, they wouldn’t have gotten away.” Xander cast a distasteful glance in Spike’s direction.

Spike’s gaze left Buffy's for an instant to glare at Xander. “And maybe if _you’d_ bother to inform me that that ridiculous lot of humans were tryin’ ta play ‘Big Bad’, I’da told you where they were sooner.”

Oh god, was his accent gorgeous! Buffy found herself breathing more heavily just at the sound of his voice. _How does he do this me?_ She marveled. _It must be a thrall… Does Spike even_ have _a thrall?_

“Well, we didn’t exactly notice they were up to anything until they…well, announced it,” Willow said defensively.

“S’pose the gits are easy to overlook,” Spike shrugged. “Bleedin’ wankers.”

And he was _soooo_ sexy when he got snarky. Buffy felt her heart pounding in her chest. _Oh god, I need him to touch me… Just one quick fix…_

Spike’s eyes ran her up and down and he sniffed the air casually before a wicked leer curled across his lips. Buffy knew she was caught. Hell, _she_ could even smell her arousal. Her face turned bright red, and she quickly turned back to what Anya was saying.

“I mean, what are we even going to do if we catch Warren, Jonathan, and…er…”

“Oh, allow me!” Xander said, proudly lifting up his sign. Written in magic markers in big bold letters were the words “WHAT’S HIS NAME = ANDREW.”

“…And Andrew?” Anya finished. “That sign really is most helpful, dear. And you look very sexy with silver glitter on your cheek.”

“Ah yes, the manly attributes of silver glitter,” Xander leaned back. “The sure way to any woman’s heart…”

Buffy stopped listening to the far-too-happy couple and turned her attention back to more important matters. _What? Ogling Spike is very important_ , her mind insisted. He looked hopelessly bored now and was starting to fidget. _Oh, soon he’ll start pacing. Pacing-Spike very sexy…all prowly and energetic… Of course, fidgeting-Spike is sexy, too. Oh! And angry-Spike and let’s-go-kill-stuff-Spike and soulful-puppy-dog-eyed-Spike and…_ The litany went on and on in her head.

“So, I guess that’s all we can do for now,” Willow concluded.

“Huh?” Buffy once again demonstrated her amazing ability to stay on-topic…well, on _non-Spike_ topic anyway.

“They summon stuff; you kill it; we keep trying to find them,” Willow repeated.

“Oh…right… Good idea!” she quickly said. “I should go kill stuff. Right now. And Spike should come with me.” _Gonna get my fix!_ Her sex-drive was doing a little happy-dance in her head.

“Right then, let’s go.” With feline grace, the subject of her fantasies pushed himself up from the ladder and sauntered over to her.

She stood up as he approached, and for an instant they stood so close – _too_ close – their chests only inches apart. _Need him now!_ Her mind cried out.

He gave her a saucy smile, reading her mind perfectly as usual, and took a step back. Her body slumped slightly at the loss of his nearness.

“Coming, are you?” he teased, his eyes conveying all-too-clearly the promise of things to come in that innocent-sounding phrase.

“Uh…yeah! Off patrolling! Bye, guys!” She nearly ran out the door the vampire held open for her, and he followed her out.

“I can’t help but wonder what diabolical plans the Trio has for us next,” Willow said before turning back to her laptop.

* * *

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” Jonathan said, pacing back and forth across their new basement hideaway.

“Slayer’s gonna find us, Slayer’s gonna kill us, Slayer’s gonna find us…” Andrew’s mantra continued as he rocked back in his chair.

Warren’s head was _this_ close to exploding. “Will you guys knock it off?” he requested for the umpteenth time. “The Slayer has no idea where we are. Thus, she cannot kill us.”

“She’ll find us, though,” Andrew insisted. “Her and all her super-powered friends are gonna come barging in here...and we are so dead!”

“I don’t think you’re fully grasping this whole ‘super-villains’ concept,” Warren retorted sarcastically. “We kill Slayer. We kill Super-Friends. Slayer and Super-Friends can’t come after us.”

“B-But we can’t kill the Slayer!” Jonathan protested.

Warren turned an annoyed glance at his not-so-eager partner-in-crime.

Jonathan wisely decided to change his tactics. “Sh-She’s strong and fast and stuff. We can’t kill her. We’re just…us,” he giggled nervously.

Warren threw his head back in disgust. “I refuse to admit that somewhere, at some time, there wasn’t _something_ that could defeat her!”

“Well, yeah, there probably was,” Jonathan acknowledged. “But it’s not here now.”

“Then make it come here!” Warren demanded. “Do a summoning spell or _something_!”

* * *

With a loud roar, Spike seized the head of the last vamp, ripping it from its shoulders with his bare hands. It exploded in a shower of dust.

“You know, there _are_ more efficient ways of killing those things,” Buffy gestured to unused stake tucked neatly in his belt.

“ ‘S not half as much fun that way, pet,” he gave her a sly smile. “And you know it.”

“Oh? Look at me, using a stake like a normal person.” She jabbed the air in front of her with the wood for emphasis.

“That so, luv?” he asked, taking a sultry step toward her.

“Yup.” It really was more of a gulp.

“Really?” he advanced further until the tip of her stake was mere inches from his heart.

“Uh-huh,” she insisted, her pulse racing and her pupils dilating as she gazed into the sapphirine depths of his eyes.

“Then why aren’t you using your stake, luv?” He pushed her hand aside and caught her around the waist, pulling her flush up against him.

She found her mouth suddenly too dry to speak.

“Maybe,” his hand deftly removed the stake from her fingers and caught hold of her wrist, “we should use _my_ stake.” He guided her hand to the large bulge at the front of his jeans, and a low growl grumbled through the back of his throat as she unconsciously began to stroke him…

* * *

“OK,” Jonathan said, printing out the spell from the Internet. “This should work.”

“Then do it!” Warren demanded.

“I-I’m not exactly sure of the consequences of this spell,” Jonathan began.

Andrew looked curiously over his shoulder, chewing away at a half-eaten Rice Crispies square. “Calls forth her greatest enemy,” he shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

Warren gave him a triumphant look.

“Fine…” Jonathan sighed and took a second to center himself.

Then, in a half-possessed state, he grabbed a piece of chalk and slowly drew a continuous arc around himself. He sat down in the middle, eyes shut. “Mirror!” he demanded. After a bit of shuffling starship plans, Andrew provided one. Jonathan placed it before him. “Candle and holywater!” These items were also rushed into the circle.

Carefully lighting the candle, Jonathan began to chant off of the page before him. The rising and falling cadence of Latin tones echoed throughout the basement hideout, and mystical energy crackled through the air. The rhythm of the spell built and built until finally the magic reached its peak.

“Through the sands of space and time, bring forth the Slayer’s greatest foe!” Jonathan cried out and looked down at the scene that appeared in the mirror in front of him…

* * *

 _Sunnydale, 1997…_

“The stars are changing…changing… Lookit the little birdies, flitting about between day and night…”

“Uh-huh. Fascinating, pet.” Spike was sitting in a chair in the direct center of the warehouse, sulking. Only Drusilla was about, dancing around in nothing but a slip for no apparent reason. All their minions had taken his obvious fury and firm order of “Out!” to heart, and had long since fled for their lives.

This left Spike alone with a less-lucid-than-usual Dru to brood over his most recent failure. _No!_ His eyes widened in horror. _I do_ not _brood! That’s for the Poof to do. I’m…raging! Yes, that’s it! Much more manly sounding…_

He decided that he needed to _look_ more like he was raging than brooding too, and began to pace the room, ranting as he went. “I _had_ her!” he insisted. “I was _this_ close! I could hear the blood stop in her veins and see her eyes fill with death…”

“…Pretty little birdies…gouge out their eyes…snap off their beaks…” Drusilla flitted by, taking up an orbital path around his own.

“And then her mother hits me! Her _mother_!” he screamed in frustration. “Knocked out by a bleedin’ human! And the Slayer’s _mother_ , to boot! I’ll never live it down!”

“…One by one, pluck out the feathers…falling, falling…like the sands of the hour glass…”

“ ‘So are the days of our lives’,” Spike couldn’t help but mutter under his breath. “The Slayer!” he exclaimed. “This close…so close…” He threw his head back.

“…Sand falling, falling…rising?” Drusilla stopped abruptly in front of him.

Spike turned his attention to her, looking her squarely in the eyes. “What is it, Dru?” he asked.

She giggled. “Good-bye, my Spike. Have a pleasant trip, and come back to mommy soon.”

“What are you talking about?” he began.

And then, in a flash of white light, he was gone.


	2. Encounters In Sunnydale Cemetery

“What the bleedin’ hell?” were Spike’s first words as he opened his eyes to find himself lying flat on his back in the middle of a cemetery. “Dru?” he asked cautiously, wondering if his insane lover had randomly decided to put him into some bizarre thrall. He got no response.

Hesitantly he sniffed the air, trying to figure out where he was. This all had the feel of dark magic, and he didn’t like it one bit. The scent that wafted into his nose sent nervous tingles down his spine. There was exactly one scent on the planet that could send tingles down a vampire’s spine: Slayer.

Having less common sense than most vampires or perhaps still being _really_ pissed at his failure to kill her earlier, Spike followed the scent and came upon the Slayer seemingly struggling with a man in the middle of the clearing. Keeping his eyes focused on her at all times, he slunk through the shadows to get a better view of what was happening…

And he stopped dead in his tracks.

“Oh, Cor, pet! Don’t stop!” he heard an all-too-familiar voice cry out.

His jaw dropped. The Slayer’s companion was none other than…himself! And they weren’t struggling at all. Rather, the Slayer had her hand in his pants and was stroking him up and down. He could do nothing but stare in disbelief as the fiery little blonde thorn-in-his-side dropped to her knees and firmly latched her lips around her companion’s cock. His doppelganger wove one hand into her hair, clutching her head to him, while the other held him up against a nearby gravestone. The other Spike moaned and snarled and growled as the Slayer gave him what looked to be the mother of all blowjobs.

Spike felt himself growing hard at the sight of utter ecstasy on his twin’s face. He automatically unfastened his own belt and released the persistent bulge in his pants, stroking it in time with the Slayer’s sucks on his counterpart. His hands moved faster and faster, and he could almost _feel_ the spitfire’s mouth deep-throating him.

“Yes! Just like that, luv! Just like that!”

Spike came just as his twin cried out these words. He couldn’t help but feel dizzy for a second. After all, he hadn’t cum that hard in quite some time.

He neatly tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up as he continued to watch the couple in the clearing.

They were talking to each other now, too softly for even vampiric hearing to pick up. However, the just of the conversation was all too clear. His look-alike had an imploring look on his face, while the Slayer crossed her arms in front of her and turned her back to him. He tried to spin her around to face him, but she shrugged him off. And both their expressions turned angry.

“Fine!” he heard the other Spike call out after her retreating form, “but when you come back later to have that itch scratched, be prepared to _beg_ for it!”

“In your _dreams_ , Spike!” the Slayer called back.

“And in yours, too!” he retorted and then began swearing once she was gone.

Spike’s head was starting to hurt. He sat back against a grave marker and tried to think logically about his situation. The Slayer…giving _him_ a blowjob… It was insane. That settled it: this was just another of Dru’s mind-games. But the argument he’d just overheard made him second-guess this conclusion. Dru’s little imposed fantasies were never this…coherent. He sighed in frustration. _Well, no point in thinking about it, mate. Get up and_ do _something about it._ Hey, what could he say? He was a hands-on type of vamp. And since only one of the players in the show was still there, the choice was made for him to follow his doppelganger into a nearby crypt…

* * *

“What happened?” Warren demanded as he shook Jonathan’s shoulder hard.

“Yeah, you OK, man?” Andrew asked. “That was a pretty bright explosion.”

“Explosion?” Jonathan asked, coming back to his senses.

“Yeah, it was _way_ cool,” Andrew informed him. “All of a sudden ‘bam’! It was just like how Q teleports…or at least how he does after ‘Encounter at Farpoint’ since that episode broke _all_ the rules of continuity and—”

“Will you be quiet!” Warren interrupted him.

He got meek silence as his response.

“That’s better,” he scowled at Andrew. “Now, what happened?” he repeated.

“I…looked into the mirror,” Jonathan began.

“And?”

“And it was Spike and some weird half-naked chick,” Jonathan shrugged. “I think something got messed up.”

“Half-naked chick?” Andrew followed up on the all-so-important details.

“It was _Spike_?” Warren asked a more relevant question.

“Yeah,” Jonathan nodded. “I think I might have summoned him.”

“Well, he’s not here,” Andrew said, looking around nervously. “Which is good…sorta…”

“Uh-oh,” Jonathan said.

“Uh-oh?” Warren inquired.

“Well, if he’s not here, then I don’t know _what_ happened,” Jonathan explained.

* * *

Spike flung open the door to see his counterpart with his back to him, pouring a glass of bourbon and blood. “Back so soon, pet? This has to be an all-time record even for you…” The 2002-Spike stopped short when he saw that the intruder was…himself.

“What the bleedin’ hell?” he repeated 1997-Spike’s assessment of the situation from earlier.

“My sentiments exactly,” 1997-Spike agreed.

2002-Spike sniffed the air. “You’re…”

“…Me,” 1997-Spike mirrored his actions.

2002-Spike’s eyes widened in astonishment for a second before narrowing to suspicious slits. “That’s not possible,” he hissed, stalking over to his twin and beginning to circle him.

1997-Spike began a predatory circle of his own, keeping a cautious eye on his opponent’s movements. “No, it isn’t,” he agreed. “So who _are_ you?”

“I’m Spike,” 2002-Spike insisted. “Who are you?”

“The same.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You’re lying.”

“No, _you_ are.”

“I am not! And there’s only one Spike.”

“And it’s me!”

“No, it’s _me_!” 2002-Spike snarled, his eyes flashing yellow.

1997-Spike stepped back out of their continuous pacing circle. “You’re good,” he cocked his head to one side and checked the scent in the air again. It was definitely his. “What are you? A shape-shifter?”

“I’m a vampire,” 2002-Spike insisted. “You’re probably just another of that pansy human’s bots, am I right? I’ll rip that wanker a new one soon as I get this chip out.”

“What _are_ you talking about?” 1997-Spike demanded. “And where’s Dru? Where have you taken me?”

“Dru?” 2002-Spike’s scared eyebrow raised an inch. “Looks like your programming’s a bit out of date, mate. She’s probably living the unlife all through South America right ‘bout now.”

“South America?” 1997-Spike said incredulously. “She was here all of ten minutes ago. And what’s all this talk ‘bout ‘programming’?”

“That loser didn’t tell you what you were, huh?” 2002-Spike shrugged. “I must admit he’s getting better. ‘d love to know how he got your scent right.”

“I know what I am,” 1997-Spike growled. “I’m Spike, William the goddamn Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, and your ridiculous little mind games aren’t going to work on me.”

2002-Spike scoffed with laughter. “Oh, you’re me, are ya? Well, prove it then, mate.”

“Fine,” 1997-Spike threw up his hands in disgust. “Bet you don’t know my big sister’s name.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” the present-day Spike retorted. “ _I_ never had a big sister, just a little one.”

1997-Spike frowned slightly. He didn’t expect his opponent to catch him that easily. “Her name was Margaret,” he countered.

“And her middle name was Rebecca,” 2002-Spike retorted.

“1925 in Madrid…”

“…I killed a master…”

“…Her name was Raven…”

“…Her mate came after me…”

“…Dru killed him…”

“…Struck him right through the back and ripped out his heart,” 2002-Spike finished, slightly disturbed by this chain of events. There was no way Warren could have known this much about his past. But there _had_ to be a way to catch this imposter in the act…  “My turn: 1940 in Poland…”

“Not in Poland,” 1997-Spike corrected. “We’d already escaped into Russia by 1940.”

“True,” 2002-Spike conceded in disbelief. “We stayed in Kiev where we met…”

“…Darla. She was trying to get out of the war-zone, too…”

“…We were shacked up in this abandoned military barracks…”

“…And we were caught there in the daytime when those bloody soldiers decided to re-open the soddin’ place…”

“…Three of us had to hide under a tank all day…”

“…Finally slaughtered the whole lot once the sun set. Then Darla ran off again,” 1997-Spike said. He was starting to get slightly weirded out, too. Not even the best telepath was _this_ good. And he didn’t know of any shape-shifting demons that could pull off this act so well.  “My turn: 1977…”

“…New York, killed the Slayer, yadda-yadda-yadda…”

“What was she wearing?”

“This duster,” 2002-Spike gestured to the leather that was slumped over the chair in front of the TV. “Too easy. 1997, Sunnydale: what day did I regain the use of my legs?”

“What?” 1997-Spike said in bewilderment.

“Oh, c’mon,” 2002-Spike prodded. _Gotcha_ , he added in his head. “Surely you remember the bloody wheelchair?”

“I have no idea what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, mate,” 1997-Spike insisted, more confused than anything.

“Hello, paralysis? Wheelchair? The Great Poof returning to his not-so-soulful self?” the present-day Spike clarified.

“Never happened,” 1997-Spike insisted, somewhat relieved that his imposter’s façade was slipping. “Some holes startin’ to appeal in your identity?”

“More like in yours,” the 2002 vampire retorted. “OK, how ‘bout an easy one: when did the Slayer first kiss me?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” the past Spike scoffed. “Slayer’s never done any such thing…” The incident in the cemetery suddenly came back to his mind, and he realized that the Slayer probably _had_ kissed this Spike. This was starting to make even less sense than before.  “Wait a minute… When _did_ the Slayer first kiss you?”

“1999, while we were under Red’s spell,” the present Spike answered.

“What?!” 1997-Spike exclaimed. “You’ve got your years fouled up. ‘S 1997!”

“2002.”

“What?!”

“ ‘S 2002,” 2002-Spike patiently repeated.

“1997,” the past vampire insisted.

“Not for five years, mate.”

“Then I’m…”

“…From the past,” 2002-Spike finished for him.

Both their eyes widened with this realization.

“Wait, when did you say you come from?” 2002-Spike demanded.

“1997. I just finished my first battle with the Slayer last night…”

“…So, you came back, killed the Annoying One…”

“…Sent out all the minions…”

“…And shagged Dru.”

“What?” 1997-Spike asked.

“She was stronger than usual that night,” 2002-Spike insisted. “That was all that happened. Didn’t fly forward into the future.”

“Well, _I_ did.”

“Something’s wrong then…” the present-day Spike collapsed into an armchair.

His past self did the same in the other chair. “ ‘S not natural. I thought I felt some magical presence earlier…”

“We’re gonna have to fix this,” the present-time counterpart sighed.

“Yeah, but how?”

* * *

“Stupid, evil, undead, _sexy_ vampire!” Buffy absentmindedly kicked a tombstone and flinched somewhat guiltily when it fell over.

“Oops!” she exclaimed nervously. And then her anger returned.

“It’s all _his_ fault, you know,” she informed the shattered grave marker. “If he didn’t have to be so goddamn _irresistible_ , I wouldn’t be having this problem!”

She leaned over to try to right the stone cross, but it had broken off at the base. She sighed in frustration.

“What’s wrong with me?” she fell to the ground and leaned back against the oddly angled cross. “It’s just lust, right? I should be able to fight it. I’m the Slayer, dammit! It’s my job _not_ to be seduced by the oh-so-sexy vampires out there. So why can’t I do it?”

The cold stone had no response for her.

“It’s just that…whenever I’m around him, I feel… _alive_ again,” she confessed. “My body goes haywire, and suddenly I just can’t stop myself. I _have_ to have him. Ugh,” she let her head fall back. “I’m hopeless.”

She sat like that for a few seconds before getting up, brushing herself off, and continuing on her patrol.

“All I have to do is stay away from him,” her monologue continued. “If I don’t see him, then my sex drive won’t have anything to latch onto, and I’ll be fine.” A resolved look took over her face. “I just have to avoid him from now on!” she affirmed.

And then she realized that she was standing right in front of the door to his crypt.

“Oh shit!” she swore.

“Well,” the part of her mind that kept insisting that she didn’t really want him kicked in, “this is good in a way. I can tell him that it’s over, and then I won’t have to see him again. Yup, I’m going to tell him right now. Here I go…”

She flung open the door to the crypt…

And two identical peroxide blond heads turned abruptly to look at her.

 _Two_ Spikes!

 _Anyone in the mood for a threesome?_ A very dirty part of her mind asked.

“Oh shit…” she repeated under her breath as they both rose from their chairs…


	3. Double Trouble

“Well?” Warren demanded as he looked at the screen over Jonathan’s shoulder.

“Um…I _think_ ,” Jonathan hastily read the text over again, “that I might have pulled a Spike from the past into the present.”

“That would make more sense,” Andrew nodded, pulling back the top layer of bread on his peanut butter and salami sandwich, sniffing it, wrinkling his nose, and then eating it anyway. “Since we don’t really have to summon Spike since he’s…well, here.”

“A Spike from the past,” Warren said thoughtfully. “This might actually work out after all. Didn’t they used to try to kill each other or something?”

Jonathan’s eyes widened. “Are you kidding? I heard from Ryan who heard from Sandy who heard from Evan who heard from Harmony who heard from Cordelia that Spike was the one to trashed the school to get at her junior year.”

Warren smiled wickedly. “Then maybe this actually _was_ a good idea…”

* * *

“Well, well, well… Lookit the tasty morsel that’s decided to visit,” the black t-shirt clad Spike licked his lips suggestively.

“Watch it, mate!” The violet-shirted Spike quickly stepped between Buffy and his past counterpart.

Buffy was still standing in the doorway, a ‘huh?’ look frozen on her face.

“Rushin’ to the lady’s rescue now?” 1997-Spike smiled evilly. “She must be an even better cock-sucker than she looked.”

2002-Spike’s eyes narrowed. “You _never_ talk ‘bout her that way…”

“Or you’ll what? Kill me? Wipe out your entire existence?” his opponent retorted.

“If that’s what it takes…”

Both their eyes flashed yellow simultaneously, and twin low growls rumbled through the room.

 _Oh, they’re going to fight!_ That oh-so-unhelpful part of Buffy’s mind was still in control. It conjured up the rather arousing image of the two of them going at it with fists and fangs…while naked…with her in the middle…

The first few blows had already been exchanged when she finally managed to pull herself back from that _very_ happy place. She shook her head dazedly and quickly realized that this fight was going to get out of hand if she didn’t do something about it – and not in the good, Buffy-fulfilling way.

“Spike!”

It was a bit disconcerting to see two platinum heads turn in her direction.

“Um…” she found herself a bit bewildered again. “Stop that,” she gestured to their continued circling of each other. “And what the hell is going on?”

“Don’t take orders from you, Slayer,” the black-shirted Spike flashed her an evil leer and took a swaggering step toward her.

“Watch out, pet,” the other Spike called out. “He’s not me.”

“You know, that’s really funny,” Buffy held her ground, her body tensed, as the black-shirted Spike moved right into her personal space, “because he looks _exactly_ like you.” Her eyes fluttered lightly shut as his hand reached out to brush a lock of her silken blond hair behind her ear.

She heard a snarl and opened her eyes at the loss of contact to discover that the purple-shirted Spike had the black-shirted one pinned to the crypt wall, fangs flashing.

“Mine!” the violet-shirted Spike hissed. “Keep your filthy hands off!”

“They’re your hands too,” the past-Spike remained completely cool at his situation. “If they’re so filthy, maybe _you_ should keep ‘em off.”

“Mine would _never_ hurt her!” the present-Spike insisted.

Buffy was starting to figure things out. The violet-clad vampire was pretty obviously ‘her’ Spike, while the other one was…something different. He did seem strangely familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him. Anyway, she would never get to the bottom of this if she didn’t keep ‘her’ Spike from ripping his throat out.

“Let him go, Spike,” she demanded, resting her hand on her not-quite-lover’s shoulder.

His icy gaze melted as he turned to look at her, and he nodded sheepishly before releasing his quarry.

“Oh, whipped!” the black-clad Spike snorted. “ ‘m ashamed to be you—”

His insult was quickly cut off as Buffy grabbed hold of him where his future-self had let off and shoved him hard into the wall.

“Who. Are. You?” she demanded in a tone that brooked no argument.

“ ‘m Spike,” he shrugged, a delectably evil smirk spreading over his lips at her obvious confusion.

“He’s come from the past,” the more helpful Spike explained. “Near ‘s I can tell, he’s me from right after we first met.”

The past-Spike growled at his future counterpart. Apparently, the wanker had lost all sense of how much fun it was to make the Slayer squirm.

“A time-traveler?” Buffy said incredulously. “Are you sure?”

‘Her’ Spike leaned up against the wall next to his twin so that she could look into his eyes as well. “Knows everything I know,” he shrugged, “up till right after our first fight, that is. ‘e’s got my scent, too. Don’t think there’s any other explanation.”

Buffy nodded and turned to the captive vampire. “Is this true?”

1997-Spike sighed. There was no point in hedging around the truth since his look-alike had already spilled it. “Yeah, near as I can figure it.”

Buffy felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. “Why did you come to this time?” she demanded.

“Oy, now! I had nothin’ ta do with that!” the past-Spike insisted. “Was just mindin’ my own business and then wham! I’m stuck in the middle of this freak show.”

Far too many years of having to try to decipher his mercurial moods led Buffy to the instant conclusion that he was telling the truth.

“Then someone else brought you here…” she said thoughtfully.

“No, really?” 1997-Spike’s voice was dripping sarcasm. “And here I always thought time was spontaneously and randomly whipping me around.”

“ _I’ll_ whip you around,” she muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, vampiric hearing meant that everyone present in the crypt had heard exactly what she had said. ‘Her’ Spike had a rather glazed look in his eyes and was obviously imagining the more pleasant side effects such a situation could bring about. His past self was giving her an I-dare-you-to-try sneer.

Buffy sighed in exasperation. _One_ Spike was difficult enough to deal with at any given time. But _two_? “We’ll just have to get you back home then,” she decided out loud.

“That was what we’d decided,” ‘her’ Spike added.

“If I let you go, will you behave yourself?” she demanded of the vamp from her past.

“Define ‘behave’,” he leered at her suggestively.

Buffy groaned. _Two hormone-addled vampires for the price of one…just great!_ “Will you refrain from trying to kill me until we can figure out how to take you back?” she said in a patronizingly slow voice, as if he were a child.

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared slightly, but then he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, why not? Anything to get back to Dru…”

Buffy saw ‘her’ vampire flinch out of the corner of her eye at the mention of his ex’s name. She released the Spike in front of her and turned to the other. He gave her the dreaded we-need-to-talk look, but for once she wasn’t worried that the topic would be some detail of their relationship that she didn’t want to discuss.

“You wait here,” she told the past-Spike. “Spike and I need to talk first, and then we’ll try to sort this all out.”

“Right then,” the past-Spike looked back and forth between the two of them suspiciously. “I’ll just run out and grab a bite to eat then.”

It took Buffy and Spike a few seconds for his words to pierce their lust-filled brains.

“No!” they both shouted out comically at the same time when they realized what ‘grabbing a bite to eat’ actually meant.

1997-Spike paused at the door. “ ‘m hungry,” he insisted.

“No biting people!” Buffy ordered.

“There’s blood in the fridge,” Spike suggested.

“ ‘m not drinking some old, stale blood from your fridge!” past-Spike exclaimed.

“Oh yes, you are,” Buffy took a threatening step toward him. “No Happy Meals on Legs for you.”

“And _you’re_ going to stop me?” past-Spike scoffed incredulously. “Just remember, you kill me, lover boy over there goes poof too.”

“Who said I was going to kill you?” Buffy gave him a little smile and took a hesitant step toward him.

1997-Spike felt an unneeded breath catch in his chest. He could still smell his future self’s cum on her lips, and he was having a very difficult time trying not to get turned on by this fact. His body was stubbornly protesting, its instincts immediately classifying her as ‘mate’.

She took another step toward him, her hips swaying slightly.

He found his lips suddenly very dry, and subconsciously he moistened them.

As it was, he was so distracted that he had completely forgotten about his twin until he found himself suddenly tackled to the ground.

The Slayer’s demeanor instantly changed. “You still have those chains around here?” she demanded.

“Lower level, in the bottom drawer of the dresser,” Spike informed her, struggling to keep his past self from escaping. “Hurry!” he added to her retreating form as he got a rather nasty elbow in the face.

Buffy practically fell down the ladder and quickly scrambled over to the dresser. She found what she was looking for almost immediately and ran back to the sounds of struggle overhead.

She paused briefly at the sight of the two all-too-gorgeous male bodies grappling with each other, muscles rippling… Shaking her head, she snapped one of the cuffs around evil-Spike’s right wrist.

He seemed to realize the futility of his struggles at this point and slumped sullenly in less-evil-Spike’s arms.

They got him chained up to the wall without much protest other than his constantly dragging feet. Only when he was safely secure did Buffy let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Who knew that manhandling Spike could be so much work? She was far too used to him wanting to be manhandled.

“He needs to eat,” Spike informed her from his perch atop the stone sarcophagus.

“You have extra blood?” Buffy asked.

“Not too much. I need to go to Willie’s to get more.”

She nodded. “You do that. I’ll feed him.”

“Right then,” Spike headed for the door. “Feeding time,” he informed his past self. “It’s a right fun time, that. You get lucky and you’ll get a good look down her blouse.”

“What?!” Buffy spun around to find that he had already wisely fled.

She turned back to look at the once again leering vampire tied up before her. Self-consciously she crossed her arms over her chest as her face turned bright red.

“I’ll…um…go get blood,” she hastily fled from that lustful gaze.

“Oh boy, feeding time,” her enemy’s voice called out after her.

* * *

“Oh no!” With an abrupt start, Jonathan’s eyes shot open.

“What now?” Warren sighed in exasperation. He’d quickly discovered that the most unfortunate side effect to his ever asking his co-conspirators to do _anything_ was that they kept second-guessing it hours and even days later.

“ ‘Back to the Future’!” Jonathan exclaimed.

“It’s on now?” Andrew suddenly looked alarmed. “And we’re _missing_ it?!”

“No,” Jonathan said, shaking his head. “We’ve created our own version of ‘Back to the Future’!”

“Huh?” Andrew and Warren looked at him with identical confused looks.

“Time-travel! Spike! Bad temporal paradoxes!” he clarified.

“So…you’re saying that Spike’s mother is going to fall in love with him?” Andrew asked hesitantly.

“Of course he isn’t, you idiot!” Warren rolled his eyes. “We brought Spike _forward_ in time, not back! So, er…what _is_ the problem?”

“Last year when those vampires attacked the local sci-fi convention,” Jonathan said.

“Yeah?”

“Well, Spike sort of saved my life that night.”

“And?”

“If I brought him forward in time, then he won’t be there to save me,” Jonathan explained.

“Which means you’ll die,” Warren nodded.

“Which means you won’t be able to cast the spell,” Andrew began, “which means Spike won’t come forward in time, which means you’ll live, which means you’ll cast the spell, which means—”

“Shut up!” Warren and Jonathan cried out in unison.

“Wow, I’ve got a headache,” Andrew pressed his fingers to his temples.

“What we seem to have here is the ultimate temporal paradox, my friends,” Warren began.

“You said it,” Jonathan agreed.

“Which means we must consult the ultimate source on such matters,” Warren continued.

“Uh-huh,” his two companions nodded.

“To the Star Trek Encyclopedia!” they cried out in unison.

* * *

“Drink.”

“No.”

“C’mon Spike, this is getting old!”

“You can’t make me.”

“Argh!” Buffy’s hands flew up in the air in exasperation.

The past-Spike sat back against the wall, a far too cocky smile on his face.

“You are the most obnoxious, infuriating, conceded, obnoxious vampire on the planet!” she exclaimed.

“You said ‘obnoxious’ twice there, pet,” he pointed out.

“I hate you.” She gave him the Evil Glare Of Death.

“The feeling’s more than mutual, Slayer,” he gave her a lopsided smirk.

“I can just let you starve, you know,” she pointed out, trying as hard as she could not to be turned on by his deep, sensual voice. _Must resist evil undead!_ Her mind insisted. _Can have fun with not-so-evil undead when all this is over._

“You’d let me starve?” a sound of mock-hurt made its way into his tone. “After all we’ve been through together?”

“We’ve fought once,” Buffy retorted matter-of-factly.

“That and I got a good look at you and me in the cemetery earlier this evening,” he said slyly. “Got to admit I didn’t think you had it in you, Slayer.”

Buffy’s face turned a dark maroon. “You…you…saw…”

“Best wank I’ve had in a long time, too, luv,” he practically purred. “Wouldn’t mind a repeat…”

His face stung with the force of her slap.

“You…you _pig_!” she exclaimed, cursing herself for her lack of ingenuity. Then she remembered that this Spike hadn’t heard five years of ‘you, pig’s yet. “You complete and utter pig!” she stuck by her earlier assessment.

“Oink, oink,” he smiled, completely unperturbed by her rage. “C’mon, Slayer. Take it off.” He indicated one of the twin dusters that she’d wrapped tightly around herself to keep him from enjoying feeding time a bit too much.

She wound up to explode at him again, but then decided she was too weary. “If I take it off, will you eat?” she said tiredly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, luv,” he nodded.

Buffy sighed and threw the duster back over onto the chair with its twin. She held up the mug of warmed blood before him.

“Just a bit more,” he pressed her.

Without thinking, she unfastened the top two buttons of her low-cut pale blue sweater, giving him a good look at her cleavage.

“That’s as much as you’re getting,” she informed him, thrusting the mug into his face.

He nodded and began to drink, his eyes never leaving her newly exposed flesh. Buffy noticed an all-too-familiar bulge growing at the front of his jeans. She knew she should be disgusted. After all, this wasn’t even the somewhat-decent Spike who loved her. This Spike was pure, unashamed vampire. She really should be revolted.

So why wasn’t she feeling anything much beyond her own arousal and intense feminine satisfaction at the fact that she could affect him so even before he loved her?

She was a sick, sick person. It was the only explanation.

 _Well, if you’re already that warped_ , the bad, Spike-lusting part of her brain set in, _you might as well have fun while you’re at it…_

She pulled the mug from his lips as he finished. His crystal blue gaze moved upward to meet hers. Their eyes locked. And then Buffy noticed a small trickle of blood escaping down the side of his mouth. That blood just _needed_ to be cleaned off…

Her head moved of its own accord until her lips were right over the small trail. His eyes shut tight, and he breathed in her heady scent. Her tongue traced her own lips before reaching out…

And the door of the crypt flung open.

Buffy leapt backward as if burned, her skin turning bright red from her forehead right down to her heaving breasts.

“Get him to eat?” Spike said as he headed over to the refrigerator to store the blood he had just bought.

“Uh…yeah,” she gulped when she realized what had almost happened. _This is getting ridiculous!_ Her brain tsked at her. _Now you’re worried about Spike catching you with himself!_

Unfortunately, Spike knew her far too well to miss the desperate tone in her voice. One look at her rapid breathing and the dazed look on his twin’s face was enough for him to piece together what he’d just broken up.

“We need to talk,” he repeated his sentiments from earlier, a slight growl entering his voice at the thought of his woman with anyone else…even another version of himself.

“Er…um…” She didn’t have time to get out much more than that before he caught her firmly by the wrist and practically dragged her down to the lower level of his crypt.

“Oh sure!” 1997-Spike called out after them. “Let _me_ get her all worked up so that _you_ can reap the benefits!”


	4. A Quick Fix

“You can _not_ trust him!” Spike grabbed her firmly by the shoulders once they’d reached his underground bedroom.

“I-I know that,” Buffy insisted. “It’s just…”

“He wants to kill you,” Spike continued. “All you are to him is Slayer #3. Sure, some of his killing fantasies involve screwing you into the ground first, but—” He stopped abruptly when he realized that he’d let a little secret slip.

“You wanted me even back then?” she asked cautiously, raising one hand to his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes.

“You saw his reaction to you,” he shrugged nervously. “You’d better bloody well believe I wanted you.”

“You’re…” she began.

“A pig,” he finished for her. “I know.”

“Actually, I was going to say ‘kinda cute’,” she retorted. “But ‘pig’ will do.”

“Cute?” he looked into her eyes hopefully. “You think I’m cute?” He suddenly switched his tone. “Not that I want to be cute. In fact, ‘cute’? Hah! Nothin’ cute about me, pet…”

His macho bravado probably could have gone on all night if she hadn’t stopped him with her lips. Her tongue roughly demanded entry into his mouth, and its request was instantly granted. They desperately explored each other with tongues and hands, Buffy crying out in relief as he finally touched her and Spike reasserting his claim upon her.

“Spike…” she whispered as she tore her lips from his to take in erratic gasps of air.

“Yes, luv?” He was breathing heavily too, for no reason but force of habit.

“I need you, Spike,” she pulled his body closer to her, feeling his hardness press against her stomach. “I need you to touch me…”

A low moan escaped his throat at her words, and he caught her up in his arms. Her legs latched around his waist and her mouth gently traced the tenderest spots on his throat as he half-staggered over to the bed.

As usual, he missed.

They collapsed to the floor in a tangle of frantic limbs. Clawing wildly, they managed to rip each other’s clothes off. Spike’s shirt and jeans managed to make their ways to opposite sides of the room. Buffy’s bra – now ruined like so many others – fell atop the one lamp lit in the room, covering up the light source and dimming the surroundings to twilight.

The pair on the floor remained completely oblivious to the change in atmosphere as they rolled about, each trying to pin the other down. After several minutes of this wrestling – interspersed with long, hard kisses – they finally couldn’t take it anymore.

Buffy let herself fall back and watched with lazy, lust-filled eyes as the demon settled himself comfortably between her thighs. She reached up to pull him down to her, stealing a last frantic kiss.

As their lips broke apart, he plunged into her depths, his eyes rolling up at the heat that burned him from all sides.

Buffy cried out as she was stretched in every way imaginable. She tangled her fingers in his white locks, twisting the fine silk gently.

“Cor, you’re beautiful, luv,” he whispered huskily into her ear. “So tight… So good…”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she ran her nails up and down his back as he began thrusting in and out of her slowly in the rhythm of the ages.

He began angling himself, pushing deeper within her with every stroke. He was now pounding against the opening to her womb, hitting her most sensitive spot each time.

“Oh, Spike!” She cried out his name each time he thrust into her. The truth was, no one had ever fit her this well before. No one had ever filled her so completely. “Faster! Please!”

He instantly complied with her pleas, not able to hold back himself anymore. Their hips ground together with superhuman strength and speed, the fire between them burning hotter and hotter… His hands were everywhere, instinctively knowing exactly where to touch her to give her the most pleasure. His forehead rested in the crook of her neck, his tongue lightly tracing over her collarbone. Soft hisses and purrs escaped his lips, and she could feel nothing but sexual pride at the fact that she had completely worn away his usual verbosity.

Her fingers twined into his hair, savoring the soft, snowy locks. She explored his shoulder blades, then moved down his back, feeling his muscles tense and flex beneath her touch and he continued to pound into her.

“You’re perfect,” she told him, and at that moment it was true to her.

His head rose so that his eyes could meet hers. His were almost black by now, but that secret devotion buried deep within the burning fire was still visible.

He kept his eyes locked firmly with hers as his hips miraculously managed to force their way even deeper within her.

She was trapped, captured, completely and hopelessly his…

“Mine,” he growled with his strongest, deepest thrust yet.

Buffy cried out as the waves of pleasure fully crashed over her. She clutched him tightly to her, holding on for dear life…

He shut his eyes tight at the feel of her inner muscles pumping him for everything he had. “Love you so much…” he managed to exclaim before his balls clenched and his chilled seed flooded deep inside her…

When Buffy finally came to, she found herself trapped fully under the weight of a limp vampire…well, at least his limbs were limp. _Other_ parts of him were as rock-hard as ever. And still inside her. Not good.

“Oh, shit!” she exclaimed, pushing him off of her.

He mumbled a tired complaint as he was forced out of her, and she escaped his touch.

“Buffy-luv?” he asked, barely daring to open his eyes.

She was scrambling about the room, frantically trying to reassemble her wardrobe.

“Buffy, stop it!” he demanded when she cried out in frustration at her tattered bra.

“I have to go!” she insisted, slipping her skirt on. Apparently, her panties had vanished.

“No, you don’t,” he pleaded. “Please, can’t we just talk—”

“No talking. Talking bad.”

“Buffy, be reasonable!”

“I _am_ being reasonable!” she snapped at him. “This is wrong. It has to stop.”

His own anger flared. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe this keeps happening for a reason?” he retorted. “That maybe we can’t stop ourselves because it’s _not_ wrong? Because it’s _right_?”

“I’m the Slayer,” she said firmly. “And I can’t do this.” And with that, she fled.

“Jesus, you two make enough noise?” the past-Spike called out to her from his place still chained against the wall upstairs when she flew by. “Have some sympathy for those listening.”

“Shut up, Spike,” she gave him a cold look before slamming the crypt door shut behind her.

1997-Spike blinked at her abrupt departure confusedly for a few seconds before turning his attention to the trapdoor leading below.

“Oy! You still down there? Or’d she stake you?” he called down.

His future self came up a few seconds later, clad in nothing but his jeans. He had the world’s most frustrated expression on his face.

“This happens often, does it?” 1997-Spike watched the preparation of yet another glass of bourbon and blood.

“All the time,” 2002-Spike said before downing the entire glass in one gulp.

* * *

“I don’t believe it, man,” Andrew said, dropping the treasured tome on the cluttered desk.

“Who knew Star Trek could be so…inconsistent?” Jonathan sighed.

“I’m so disillusioned,” Andrew replied solemnly.

“Get a grip, you two,” Warren commanded. “We’ll just have to look somewhere else.”

“Maybe we should just undo the spell before existence as we know it has a chance to vanish,” Jonathan suggested.

“Hey!” Andrew suddenly exclaimed. “Things haven’t changed!”

“Yeah?” Warren and Jonathan turned to him.

“Well, wouldn’t they have changed instantly if we’d really fouled everything up?” he asked.

“Hey, yeah…” Warren said.

“Unless they already changed, and no one’s aware of it,” Jonathan pointed out.

The other two looked at him, annoyed.

“I _do_ have some experience in this area,” he defended himself.

“Or maybe we’re going to fix everything in the future, so the past hasn’t really changed, because of what we’re doing in the present!” Andrew added his own two cents.

Warren and Jonathan’s heads started to hurt.

“Let’s just find a way to reverse that spell,” Warren said wearily. “And if he hasn’t managed to kill her in two days, then we’ll send him back…”

* * *

“Problem with the Slayer,” Spike’s speech slurred as he started to get into his topic, “is that she’s so bloody stuck-up. Thinks she’s too good for me, she does. Doesn’t see that ‘m the only one that’ll have her…love her like she wants to be loved…”

“What is the deal with that, anyway?” his past self demanded. “I mean, she’s the _Slayer_! Couldn’t you’ve found someone else to turn to after Dru left?” He flinched slightly at the horrible hint of things to come.

“Tried,” present-Spike retorted. “Tried to kill her, tried to hate her… Tried so hard not to love her.”

“What can you possibly see in her?” his 1997 counterpart asked in bewilderment. “Sure, she’s hot an’ all, but…”

“You don’t know her,” his captor retorted. “Well, actually…” he thought about it for a little while, “you do know her pretty well. But not as well as you will…er, _I_ will…I mean, I _do_ …I mean…” The complexities of time-travel were _definitely_ not something her could handle while drunk.

“No, I guess not,” he rolled his eyes at his future self’s inebriated state. “All I know is that the woman you claim to love just ran out of here for no apparent reason, leaving you all by your lonesome. Seems like a great relationship, that.”

“Oh, like you’re so much better off with Dru,” 2002-Spike retorted.

“Things between me an’ Dru are great,” the past vampire retorted. “Never better.”

“Just you wait,” present-day-Spike pulled out a cigarette from his pack and offered it to himself. “Your days together are numbered.”

The past Spike caught the smoke and took a drag once his future self lit it. “Thanks ever so for messing it up with Dru,” he scowled.

“Wasn’t my fault!” 2002-Spike insisted, lighting his own cigarette. “I did everything in my power to keep ‘er.”

“It really didn’t work out?” 1997-Spike asked anxiously. “Damn,” he leaned back and closed his eyes when his twin shook his head negative.

“An’ it’s not working much better with the Slayer,” present-Spike joined the depression.

“Tha’s just ‘cause she has no sense of fun,” his past self reassured him. “Too caught up bein’ holier-than-thou.”

“You said it.”

“She needs to let loose.”

“Been there, done that. Trashed an entire building.”

Past-Spike raised a scarred eyebrow.

“That was a great night,” his companion informed him. “Something to look forward to…”

“Yeah…”

“The problem is,” Buffy’s Spike began his tirade anew, “she still thinks I’m evil. No matter what I do. I do something bad, it’s because it’s my nature. I do something good, it’s just because ‘m trying to impress her.”

“Aren’t you?”

“No! Well…yes, but that’s not all there is to it!” present-Spike clarified. “I wanted to I could turn her any day. _Force_ her to be mine. But I don’t, because I don’t want to, and I don’t want to hurt her or the Nibblet or even the damn Scoobies!”

“Whipped,” his companion repeated.

“You better bloody well believe it!” Spike sighed in exasperation. “She just doesn’t get it. I’ve _changed_! I’m not you anymore!”

“Well then maybe what she needs is an A-B comparison.”

“What do you have in mind?” Spike frowned suspiciously.

“Unchain me, and I’ll tell you…”

* * *

“Higuyslongnightgoingtobednowbye!”

Buffy managed to get out that entire litany in one breath as she flew by Dawn and Willow in the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her before either had a chance to speak.

 _Safe now_ , her mind informed her happily. _No questions, no lying, no gorgeous undead temptations that feel so good inside you that all you want to do is stay wrapped in his arms forever…_

Oh shit. It was starting already.

“Not fair,” Buffy mumbled into her pillow as she collapsed face-first onto her bed. “I just _had_ him! The fantasies can’t come back this quickly!”

Her sex-drive wasn’t cooperating with her conscious mind’s reasonable argument, however.

Images flashed through her mind: his hands roaming over her burning flesh, that cool tongue lapping gently at her throat, shinning blue eyes looking straight into hers with such love…promising her everything if she would just give him the chance…

And then there was the feel of him inside of her.

Buffy’s hand moved under her skirt of its own volition. Her walls were still stretched from his latest invasion, and the remnants of their combined juices were still sticky against her thigh. She fingered her swollen clit roughly, all the while picturing his hand stimulating her, that perfect body poised above her…so tantalizing…so beautiful…

“Sooo need him again,” she despaired aloud.

 _No!_ The responsible Slayer part of her mind ordered. _He’s evil. It’s wrong. It’s sick. You’re using him, and it has to stop. Because you don’t love him. You_ can’t _love him! I forbid it! Evil, bad, bad vampire!_

“Mmmm…such a _bad_ vampire…” Three of her fingers were now thrusting into her still slick passage roughly. They could never hope to imitate his size, of course, but she needed _something_. Her other hand played lazily with her swollen nipple as she closed her eyes and replayed his every touch in her head.

“So bad…” she hissed as she fell over the edge. “So good…”

She lay back against the pillows for several minutes, staring dazedly up at the phantom vampire above her.

“Oh shit!” she repeated her mantra after a while, once she’d realized what she’d done.

 _Wrong, evil, bad, can’t happen again, won’t happen again, don’t need him, can’t need him, won’t love him…_

“Must sleep,” she told herself. “No thoughts; just sleep.”

She curled up on her side, clutching the pillow beside her around the middle. And if her conscious mind had still been available, it would have protested that that pillow looked in her mind’s eye suspiciously like a certain bleached blond and completely forbidden vampire…


	5. Ice Cream Split

Buffy trudged her way up the stairs. Her first day at the Doublemeat Palace had been _anything_ but fun… Hideous costume, bland customers, and filthy grease… The smell still clung to her, and she decided she couldn’t put up with it a second longer.

She stripped the instant she got into the bathroom, scattering her clothes about the floor, and eagerly stepped under the hot spray. The steamy water pounded over her stiff muscles, releasing the tension that had gathered there. She let out a contented sigh.

She scrubbed at her hair a good three times just to be sure she got all the doublemeat sludge out before soaping up a sponge and cleaning her entire body from head to toe. Tingles of life were returning to her limbs now, reminding her that there were things beyond her crappy new job.

She stood under the water for several long minutes, rinsing herself clean and…well, stalling.

Because the instant she got out of the shower, her slaying duties started, and then she had to worry about not one, but _two_ , gorgeous oh-so-tempting vampires. She still couldn’t _believe_ she’d almost kissed the evil Spike. Kissing the good one was bad enough, but…

But he had been so beautiful.

One hand gently rubbed over her breasts – just rinsing, she assured herself – before it lightly began to finger one nipple. It was too hot, she decided, and she turned the water down so that it was cool…just like his skin…

Her clit was practically aching by now. She figured one quick twist couldn’t hurt things. It didn’t. In fact, it felt _sooo_ good. Her thumb flicked the hard nub of flesh back and forth while her other hand continued to massage her swollen breasts.

She leaned her forehead against the cold tile of the shower wall and closed her eyes. It was hard and slick with water, and she could imagine that it was a strong alabaster chest…that the water-cooled finger that was now tracing her opening was his…that it was him that was now inside of her…

She moaned and began to thrust up and down on two of her fingers. Soon a third joined it, stretching her and filling her…but not enough. It was never enough. Only one thing could truly satisfy her.

 _You have to go see him anyway_ , her sex drive insisted. _You might as well kill two birds with one stone…_

“Yes!” Buffy cried out as her hand finally succeeded in stimulating a small orgasm from her. “Have to see him anyway…” she repeated.

In record time, she’d re-washed the certain regions of her anatomy that needed it, dried her hair, and slipped into an appropriate slaying costume… OK, so maybe the skirt was a bit too short and tight for high kicks…and her leather boots had heels so high it would be practically impossible to run…and she was practically falling out of the front of her blouse… She was confident that a certain sexy blond vampire wouldn’t have any objections to her wardrobe, though.

She eagerly made her way down the stairs, already playing possible scenarios for the evening through her mind and wondering if it was at all possible to carry whipped cream with her while slaying without giving herself horribly away…

And ran straight into Dawn in the kitchen.

“Woah!” Dawn’s eyes widened at her sister’s outfit. “Hot date?” she inquired.

Buffy’s face turned beet red. “Oh, no,” she insisted. “Just slaying…”

“Then why are you…?” Dawn gesticulated at the outfit.

“Well, I’m…bait tonight!” Buffy sighed aloud in relief when she found a reasonable excuse. “Y’know, luring horny vamps out of the Bronze.”

“Uh-huh.” Dawn looked anything but convinced. However, she dropped the subject and turned back to her sundae.

Buffy eyed the chocolate-covered mass with suspicion. “That’s not your dinner, is it?” she demanded in a very maternal way.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “No,” she said in the world’s best example of The Sullen Teenager Voice, “this is dessert, duh…” At that moment she took a big spoonful of vanilla ice cream and hot fudge and swallowed it whole, some of the ice cream escaping the side of her mouth and trickling down her cheek.

“Ugh,” Buffy said, “what, were you raised in a barn? You never heard of a napkin?”

Dawn wiped away the ice cream with guilty pleasure. “You want some?” she asked.

“No thanks,” Buffy said. “Do you have any idea how bad that is for you?”

“But it tastes _sooo_ good,” Dawn retorted. “You know what the best part is?”

“What?”

“The temperature,” Dawn sighed as she took another bite. “The way the hot and cold blend together on your tongue. You taste first one and then the other, and pretty soon they’ve both mixed together and it’s an entirely new flavor, better than either were separately, all smooth and creamy…”

Buffy was drooling. And her thoughts were on anything _but_ ice cream.

“Sure you don’t want to get some?” Dawn asked.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Buffy said numbly and walked right out the door.

Dawn shook her head in confusion. “What’s up with her?” she wondered before returning to the innocent pastime of enjoying her ice cream.

* * *

“Aha!” Andrew exclaimed in delight.

“What?” Jonathan ran over. “Did you find the counterspell?”

“Nope,” Andrew said proudly, “but I did manage to download the entire Star Wars porn library for free!”

“You found a way in the back door?” Warren asked excitedly.

“Oh yeah,” Andrew said enthusiastically. “It was simple really. I just—”

“Guys!” Jonathan interrupted them. “Can we get back to more _important_ matters?”

“Yeah,” Warren smacked Andrew upside the head. “Make with the nude Queen Amidala.”

“But I wanted to see Princess Leia first,” Andrew whined.

“Amidala now,” Warren ordered him. “Leia later.”

“Fine,” Andrew huffed.

“But, guys!” Jonathan protested. “What about…” the picture appeared on the screen “…nude Queen Amidala…”

“Gentlemen,” Warren said, their most important task clear, “to the printer!”

* * *

Buffy made her way quickly to Sunnydale Cemetery, her high-heeled boots clicking on the pavement behind her. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind what she wanted at that moment:

 _“…hot and cold blend together on your tongue.”_

 _“…all smooth and creamy…”_

If she had put on any panties, they would have been drenched.

“Slayer’s gotta get some,” she whispered to herself, making her way confidently over to the familiar crypt.

“Lookin’ for me, pet?” a voice suddenly broke the still of the cemetery.

Buffy spun about to see Spike lounging against a nearby tombstone, lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

 _Jump him! Now!_ Her mind screamed.

She walked over to him, placing one leather boot in front of the other, swaying her hips suggestively.

“All dressed up, I see,” Spike continued to smoke, perusing her leisurely. “My counterpart should appreciate it…”

“You’re—”

“The Big Bad Spike,” he gave her an evil leer. “Up for a good tussle, Slayer?”

 _Bad Spike_ , her rational mind said. _Must overpower, capture, take back to lair, and tie up. Must not fuck into the ground with every bit of strength I have. Must fight, must not kiss, must not… Ach! What are you doing?!_

Her saunter had stopped when he had announced his identity, but now it began anew. “ ‘Big Bad’, huh?” she asked as she came to a stop right in front of him. “Just how big,” one finger traced down the center of his chest, “and how bad?” She hiked up her skirt so that she could straddle his lap.

“Guess that’s a ‘yes’ to my question then?” he raised one scarred eyebrow at her curiously. “I must say, Slayer, you’ve got it pretty bad to—”

“God, don’t you know how to shut up?!” she cut him off. “Just keep your mouth shut and fuck me!”

With that, she caught his lips with hers, her fingers sliding around his neck and up into his hair. He responded in full, grinding her hips down onto his erection and plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

“Cor,” he moaned, “you’re even hotter than he said…”

Buffy whimpered as he caught her by the waist and lifted her off of him. “Please…” she begged. “I need—”

The breath was abruptly knocked from her lungs when he spun her around and threw her into the gravestone he had been sitting on stomach first. Before she even had time to react, he’d caught her hands behind her and pinned them at the small of her back.

“Spike?” she asked warily from her position bent over the cold stone slab.

“It’s _your_ turn to shut up now, Slayer,” he hissed.

For one second she was confident that he was going to kill her. Panic entered her for a second before she heard a sound that set her body ablaze all over again. It was the sweetest sound in the world at the moment: the sound of his zipper being undone.

She squirmed eagerly as he roughly tugged her skirt up to around her waist, and then… Oh wonderful relief! He thrust into her hard and deep, his eyelids squeezing shut as her slick passage molded to his contours.

“Oh Christ, Slayer!” he moaned aloud, pumping in and out of her as fast and hard as he could.

“Yes! Spike!” she cried out, grinding her own hips back to meet his. It was rather awkward from her position, but she managed just fine. “More! Deeper! Faster! Please!”

“So good! So hot! Can’t take much more! You’re— Oh god!” he shouted as her Slayer muscles clenched him for the first time.

Her clit was grinding against the stone with his every thrust now, sending her screaming over the edge. “Oh god, Spike!” she called out his name before the pleasure finally overcame her, and the world went black.

He let out a feral roar when her internal muscles milked him fast and furious, and he came harder than he had ever remembered.

“Oh god, luv,” he whimpered, collapsing on top of her and still seeing stars.

It seemed like hours later that he was finally able to lift himself off of her leather-clad body. He noticed with an amused and satisfied smirk that she was still passed out from her orgasm.

“’m startin’ to see what he sees in you, pet,” he informed her unconscious back before reluctantly pulling out of her. His cock was twitching slightly, in danger of springing back to life, and he tucked it back into his pants before he was tempted to have another go.

He debated leaving her like that, draped over the grave with her hot, wet hole open and available to anybody who happened to walk by and wanted to partake… But, no, his future self wanted to lay claim to her, and it would be counterproductive to interfere with his own future wishes. He didn’t take a taste of her neck for the same reason.

Instead, he lowered her skirt until it covered up the traces of their combined juices and caught her up in his arms. He marveled for an instant that such a tiny human could have such strength, such heat… He shook the thought from his head and settled her neatly down in front of the gravestone. She should awaken soon.

And with one parting kiss, he vanished into the night…

* * *

“See, I told you Carrie Fisher ruled supreme!” Andrew said triumphantly.

“I still say those were fake,” Jonathan insisted.

“They just stuck Pamela Lee’s body on Carrie Fisher’s head,” Warren agreed. “Natalie Portman is still the best.”

“I don’t believe this!” Andrew exclaimed. “Episode One was _sacrilege_!”

“True,” Warren agreed, “but that doesn’t detract from how hot Natalie Portman is.”

Andrew looked to Jonathan for support.

“Sorry, man, he’s right,” Jonathan shook his head at Andrew. “Natalie Portman is still the Star Wars goddess.”

“Fine!” Andrew sighed. “I’m sick of fighting about it. But we still keep the Leia pictures.”

“Of course!” Jonathan and Warren exclaimed simultaneously, horrified at the notion of losing any of their precious porn collection.

“So, now that that’s settled,” Warren rubbed his hands together, “it’s back to taking over the world.”

“So…um, what were we doing?” Andrew asked.

“Yeah,” Jonathan said, “I know it was something important…”

“But what?”

* * *

Buffy groaned and stretched as she finally came to. Every cell of her body felt warm and content at that moment. She sleepily opened her eyes and giggled at the name on the gravestone beside her.

Somehow she thought that Sister Monica DeVries would _not_ approve of the activities that had taken place on her memorial tonight.

Oh god!

The giddiness left her in an instant. She had just fucked Spike. Not good, tender, loving Spike, but evil, homicidal, monster Spike. She clenched at the ground and gasped for breath, her mind reeling from the concept.

She hadn’t even put up a fight. She’d just lain down and enjoyed herself while her archenemy had his way with her.

What was she supposed to do now? There was no way he wouldn’t torment her past self with that fact, and she was pretty sure that she wouldn’t be able to take it back in his time.

That was something to worry about later. Now was the time to worry about her present self.

She’d just fucked a demon.

An evil, soulless, murderous demon.

He was probably out there killing someone right now.

And she’d enjoyed herself.

Every last second of it.

* * *

“Well?” 2002-Spike grimaced as his past self entered his crypt reeking of the Slayer’s juices.

“Everything went accordin’ to plan,” 1997-Spike said, taking his silver lighter from his duster pocket and lighting up his cigarette. He breathed out a long, steady stream of smoke.

“You didn’t have any difficulties?” 2002-Spike asked.

“None at all.”

“And she knew it was you?”

“’Course, she knew it me,” 1997-Spike said irritably. “Wouldn’t’ve worked if she didn’t now, would it?”

“I should’ve been the one to do it,” 2002-Spike said soberly. “Could’ve pretended I was you…”

“You couldn’t an’ you know it,” his past self explained for the umpteenth time. “What she needed was a good, hard rut. No love. Your eyes would’ve given you away in an instant.”

“S’pose so,” the present vampire laid back and sighed. “She’s all right, then?”

Past-Spike rolled his eyes. “She’ll be fine…once she figures it out.”

“Which won’t be till tomorrow at the earliest.”

“So, just sit back till then, mate,” 1997-Spike advised. “Watch some telly or somethin’.”

“Easy for you to say,” 2002-Spike scowled. “You got a piece o’ Slayer action tonight while I ‘ad to sit here listenin’.”

“Yeah, lucky me,” the vampire from the past sighed and collapsed in an armchair.

“You all right, mate?” his future self asked. “You look a bit knackered.”

His companion didn’t reply for a long time.

“I want to ask a favor of you,” he finally said after a great deal of thought.

“Oh?”

“I want another go at the Slayer,” he said soberly.

His future self let out a whoop of laughter.

1997-Spike gave him a curious look. This hadn’t exactly been the reaction he’d been expecting. Maybe a punch in the face or something…

“Can’t get ‘er out of your system, huh?” 2002-Spike’s laughter abruptly stopped.

“No,” the past vampire sulked. “You got any whiskey?”

“Lots.” He tossed the nearest bottle to his companion and grabbed another for himself.

“Think this’ll last till tomorrow night?”

“It’ll last _you_ in any case,” 2002-Spike ran his hand lightly over the bulge at the front of his jeans and moaned.

“Hey, mate, want to test out a theory?” his past self eyed his actions speculatively.

“What’s that?”

“Angelus always did say we were the best cock-sucker in the world,” 1997-Spike shrugged. “’m willing to give it a go ‘f you are.”

His future self gave him an odd look and then shrugged as well. “Why not?” he agreed. “What else ‘ve I got to do? B’sides, you’re a right attractive bloke.”

“Pictures don’t do us justice,” his past counterpart agreed. “Hell, the Slayer should’ve fallen into your lap _long_ ago…”

“Yeah, well, guess ‘ll just have to settle for you instead…”


	6. The Morning After

Groaning, Buffy awoke from her deep, dark sleep. She’d had a wonderfully dreamless night brought on from pure physical exhaustion, and it was quite a relief.

It meant that she hadn’t had to think about what had happened last night.

She froze as the memories of exactly _why_ she was so tired came back into her mind. Evil Spike was loose. He had been out last night, and who knew what he had done while she was busy feeling confused and guilty. He could have killed innocents…he could have killed his captor!

Buffy sat bolt upright in her bed.

Oh god! That thought hadn’t even _occurred_ to her before. For evil Spike to have escaped, he must have somehow overpowered good Spike. Her outright panic faded when she realized that not even Spike was brashly impulsive enough to kill himself, but that didn’t eliminate lots of other unpleasant possibilities. The Spike from the past didn’t seem too thrilled about the way her Spike acted. And he wasn’t beyond torturing himself…

Buffy felt suddenly sick when she remembered her own comments to Spike from that night in the abandoned building. _“You’re in love with pain…”_ Surely, she hadn’t been right, hadn’t she? He wouldn’t have really hurt his future self, would he?

She got dressed in record time, images of her Spike bleeding in agony flashing through her mind.

“Hey, Buffy, you’re awfully eager for work—” Willow began but was abruptly cut off.

“Have to do something first. Bye, Will! Bye, Dawnie!” Buffy flew through the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind her.

In less than five minutes she was outside the door to Spike’s crypt, hands shaking. Her first thought was that her worries were ridiculous: she would open the door, and he would be all right…and then he would be able to smell what she had done last night…

Buffy’s face paled. She couldn’t face him, not after she’d cheated on him with his past self.

 _Cheated on him?!_ Her rational mind scoffed at her inner monologue’s choice of words. _He’s nothing to you, remember? You don’t owe him anything…certainly not your loyalty. There’s nothing there to cheat_ on _…_

Another part of her feared his fury. She was pretty sure he wouldn’t take this too kindly. He had a rare tendency among vampires towards monogamy, and even if they weren’t technically ‘together’, he would probably go ballistic when he found out. And she hoped to god he had the common sense not to kill his past self…

Of course, all this was moot if he was dead or beaten to a bloody pulp…

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the crypt and stepped inside, making sure that the sunlight didn’t peep in as she did so. The first thing she noticed was that the room was empty…including the chains on the wall that had held past-Spike. The room didn’t look torn up, though. Maybe past-Spike had just escaped, and her Spike was OK…

“Spike?” she asked warily.

She heard some rustling and mutters from downstairs and cautiously walked over to the opening.

“Spike, are you down there?” she repeated.

“Er…yeah, jus’ give me a second, luv,” his voice echoed through the cavern below.

“Are you all right?” She didn’t bother with the ladder and leapt down into the hole. When she stood up, she was faced with a very naked Spike sitting up sleepily in bed.

“Fine, pet,” a concerned and confused look crossed over his features. “Is something wrong?” he demanded.

One look in his eyes was all it took for Buffy to realize that this was, indeed, her Spike. “Oh, thank god!” she sobbed and threw herself into his arms.

“Buffy, what happened?” he asked, holding her tightly to him. “’s not the Nibblet, is it? Or one of the others?”

She shook her head and nestled it deeper into his shoulder. “I-I thought you were dead, or hurt, or-or…” She clutched him to her with renewed relief.

Spike couldn’t have been more shocked if she’d suddenly announced the giant bunnies the Demon-Girl kept going on about had finally invaded Sunnydale. “Hush now,” he soothed her, gently stroking her hair while she cried onto his shoulder. “’m all right. No Big Bad’s ‘ve gotten ahold of me, if that’s what you’re worried about…”

“Spike,” she whispered.

“What?”

“No, Spike,” she repeated. “I thought Spike had gotten you. He-he was out last night, and I just realized this morning that he…that you… Oh god, I was so worried!” She gave him a hug that would have crushed the ribs of a weaker being.

“You were…worried?” he still couldn’t believe it. “About me?”

“Yeah, so?” she sniffed slightly and put on her best defensive expression when she looked at him.

“Nothing,” he ran one hand through his hair bashfully and turned his gaze away from hers. “I just… I would’ve told you I was all right, if I’d thought you would worry…”

“It’s OK,” Buffy said, stroking his cheek lightly. “I’m just glad you’re fine. But you should have told me the instant he escaped.”

“I…” He seemed at a loss for words.

“Spike…” she said nervously, pulling slightly away from him. “I-I have something to tell you…”

“Oh?” He didn’t like the look in her eyes. It was the look she got before she told him something terrible. Mentally, he braced himself.

“L-Last night… I…ran into him, and we…we…” she gesticulated wildly, unable to say it or look at him.

“What?” Spike cocked his head to one side. “You went a round with ‘im?”

Her face turned bright crimson. “Well…yeah,” she admitted. “I didn’t mean to,” she quickly clarified. “And I’m _sooo_ sorry! It was…it was you I wanted.” This last part was muttered under her breath, but his vampiric hearing allowed him to make out every word.

“There’s no need to be sorry, luv,” he said in surprise. “It _was_ me you were with, after all. An’ it’s not like I really have the right to lay claim to you anyway.”

He had tried to hide the bitterness in his voice at this last statement, but Buffy knew him too well not to hear it.

“You’re the only one in my life right now,” she informed him. “I figure you’ve at least earned the right for me to be honest with you.”

“Really?”

She would have sworn those were tears in his eyes. God, was she actually so horrible to this man that just telling him the truth about whether or not she was cheating on him brought him tears of happiness? An odd feeling of guilt began to settle over her at the way she had been treating him of late.

“Shh…” She brought her fingers to his lips and silenced him. “Of course you have. And don’t worry about anything. We can take care of your evil twin this evening, and everything will be all right again.” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting off the bed.

“You’re leaving then, huh?” he said disappointedly.

“I have to go to work soon,” she explained, giving him a small smile. “But I’ll be back at sundown, OK?”

“OK,” he sighed and let her scent wash over him.

“You take care of yourself, and get some sleep,” she said sternly before climbing up the ladder.

“You too, Slayer…”

A wide grin spread across his face when he heard her leave.

“She was worried about me!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, heard ‘t all,” his past self crawled out from under the bed. “Y’know you could’ve warned me in advance so I could find a better place to hide…” He flopped down on the mattress naked beside his future self.

“I-I didn’t know she’d come…” 2002-Spike still had the world’s most idiotic grin on his face. “I didn’t think she cared…”

“Yeah, well, she does.” 1997-Spike reached across his twin’s body and fetched the pack of cigarettes from the nightstand. “Wonders never cease, huh?” he asked disinterestedly as he lit up.

2002-Spike lay back and sighed contentedly. “She cares about me…” he smiled dazedly.

“Told you she just needed to see your better qualities brought out,” his past self said smugly. “And by this evening…”

“Mmm…this evening,” present-Spike was already falling back to sleep. “This evening…”

1997-Spike didn’t need to share the same thought patterns as the other vamp to know _exactly_ what he was dreaming about.

“So long as you don’t blow it, mate,” he added, before snuffing out his cigarette and joining his counterpart in pleasant dreams of a naked Slayer…

* * *

Buffy absentmindedly flipped the burgers on the grill and hit the timer again. While she sat there waiting, she replayed the events of this morning and the night before over again in her mind.

The night before had been… She had been desperate, she finally decided. She’d needed him so badly that she didn’t even care if she got hold of the wrong Spike. She’d just needed him to touch her.

And he had touched her all right. She couldn’t deny that the sex had been mind-blowing. Hell, she’d even passed out from the intensity of it.

It was the waking up part that was the problem. She’d had just as incredible sessions with _her_ Spike, but then when she woke up, he would be there, holding her close and telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and… Well, to be perfectly honest she usually freaked out at about this point and either found a way to shut him up or ran for it.

So, why hadn’t she been happier to discover that he was just gone the night before?

First, there was the whole creepiness factor about being left alone in a cemetery at night. _Anything_ could have come across her while she was unconscious. And then there was the cold. She wouldn’t have objected to warm arms holding her tight then – even if they _had_ stolen their warmth from her body. And then she had felt so very alone. Unpleasant memories of Angel and Parker flashed through her mind as some of the top ten reasons she did _not_ like to wake up alone. But waking up alone was better than waking up next to Spike, right? Right?

The resounding ‘yes’ that she had come to expect was conspicuously absent. The truth was she had missed him. Sure, their morning afters tended to explode into open hostility, but there was something… _comforting_ about knowing that he would always be beside her. Always.

The word shook her a bit. She’d been dimly aware up to this point that Spike would never leave her, not like the others. In a way, she’d been testing his resolve in their relationship, and he hadn’t faltered once. She hadn’t gotten a single ‘you’re a Slayer and I’m a vampire, so this’ll never work’ or ‘wasn’t that fun, now let’s be on our merry ways’ or ‘commit your entire life to me right now, or I’m leaving’ speech.

In fact, he really hadn’t demanded anything from her at all. He tried to persuade her not to leave him, of course, but he never held it against her when she didn’t stay. And she’d never even bothered to come up with a reasonable excuse before…until this morning, that is.

Thoughts of that morning sent strange tingles up and down her spine. Something had been different between them that morning. Something had changed… No, it was her. _She_ had changed.

In that instant of fear and relief, she’d completely dropped the disinterested persona she always wore around him. And after the way she’d cried, not even she could deny that she felt something for him. Just how strong those feelings were was another matter.

But for a few minutes, she’d just stopped worrying about it and held him like a lover. And he hadn’t turned it against her in the slightest. She’d always been a bit afraid that if she ever admitted her feelings for him, that insufferably arrogant part of him would kick in and make her miserable about it. But she’d involuntarily faced that fear this morning, and he had been nothing but kind and sweet and loving…

And even the memory of their impromptu embrace had her on the verge of swooning. The way those strong arms had held her… The gentle caresses of his hands… The feel of powerful muscle under smooth skin… The silk of his hair… The musk of his scent… The rough but soothing tone of his voice…

And then the way his lips had felt against hers, cool and soft and sweet and tender…

“Buffy!”

The sound of her name snapped her out of her reverie.

“Jeez, the buzzer’s been going off for, like, ten seconds!” her greasy companion at the grills informed her.

Buffy hastily muttered her apologies and removed the burgers from the grill. She deliberately shook her mind back to less distracting matters when she put on the next batch. After all, _nothing_ was more embarrassing than messing up something as simple as fast food.

But she would get through this day, even if the seconds crawled by like snails.

Because tonight she had something to look forward to…

* * *

“Pull up! Pull up!” Jonathan screamed. “We’re on fire!”

“Well, do something!” Warren yelled. “Put it out!”

“Oh shit!” Andrew cried out. “Guys, I think we’re in trouble…”

They all stared ahead in horror as the alien ship rose in front of them.

“Quick, fire at them!” Warren screamed, hitting the buttons on his game controller at lightning speed.

“I’m trying!” Andrew retorted. “We didn’t steal enough missiles from that military base to do a Cruiser any harm, though. And ahhh! Have you ever heard of evasive action?!”

“I’m dodging as fast as I can,” Warren insisted, “but as long as _someone_ doesn’t get the engines back on line, we’re toast.”

“Hey, I have to put the fire out before the power core blows,” Jonathan insisted, clicking at his controller like crazy.

“Forget about power,” Warren said. “We need engines.”

“No, we need weapons,” Andrew insisted.

“No, guys, we _really_ need to stop the fire before—”

A loud explosion filled the TV screen.

“Aw man,” Warren threw down his controller. “What happened?”

“Apparently, three fighters hit us from behind,” Jonathan read the end game message.

“And _who_ was in charge of watching for incoming threats?” Warren cast an evil eye over at Andrew.

“I was too busy trying to fend off the Cruiser!” Andrew insisted.

“We were dead anyway,” Jonathan sulked. “We seriously have to rework our strategy…”

“I’ll check for more tips on-line.” Andrew spun his chair around to face the computer screen and started clicking on the keyboard.

“This sucks!” Jonathan threw his head back.

“Yeah, well, it gives us a break to concentrate on other matters,” Warren shrugged. “How’s the whole killing Buffy project going?”

“There’s still an extra Spike loose around here somewhere,” Jonathan shrugged. “Only we don’t know where, and I don’t know how to send him back home.”

“What do you mean you don’t know how to send him back?” Warren demanded through a mouthful of M&M’s. “Can’t you just reverse the spell?”

“It turns out it’s a lot harder to send someone _back_ in time than it is to bring someone _forward_ ,” Jonathan sighed. “I hate to say it, but I don’t think I’m going to find the spell I need on-line.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Warren demanded.

“Well, unfortunately, there’s only one other place in this town that I know of to find a spell like this…” Jonathan began.


	7. Cruel Delays

Buffy stood in the center of her room, freshly showered and wrapped only in a towel, and stared at the two outfits on her bed.

“Hmmm,” her brow furrowed, “come-fuck-me,” she gestured to one, “or sexy-but-hard-to-get,” she looked at the other. Her frown increased. This was a life-altering decision.

“Ha!”

The loud shout from the doorway caught her by surprise, and she spun around to face a grinning Dawn.

“Dawnie, hi!” Her eyes went wide as she tried to cover her actions. “I was just…”

“Trying to attract more horny vampires from the Bronze?” Dawn rolled her eyes. “Puh-lease! Like I would fall for _that_ one?!”

“Er…I…” Buffy’s face was turning a brighter red by the minute.

“I _knew_ it!” Dawn exclaimed in delight. “I just knew that these late hours you’ve been keeping weren’t due to patrolling!”

“I have been patrolling!” Buffy insisted. “Every night…” Her face began to go purple at what usually _followed_ her patrols.

“You’ve got a boyfriend!” Dawn sing-songed. “Who is it? Is it anybody I know?”

“There’s no boyfriend,” Buffy practically pleaded her case. “I’m just going patrolling tonight, really!”

“There’s no reason for you to dress up to go patrolling,” Dawn crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. “Unless…”

Buffy’s eyes widened in horror, and the blush stretched practically down to her toes.

“Ohmygod!” Dawn squealed when her latest suspicion was confirmed. “It’s Spike, isn’t it?! That’s why he’s been so busy, too, lately! Oh my god, I can’t _believe_ I didn’t think of it before!”

“Oh god!” Buffy collapsed on the side of her bed. “I…I…it’s just…we were…I mean, no!…and…”

“This is _sooo_ cool!” Dawn exclaimed happily. “Does this mean he can start hanging around here again? Can he come over tomorrow night? Pretty, _pretty_ please?!” She clasped her hands together in front of her imploringly.

“There’s a lot of…stuff going on right now,” Buffy put her head in her hands. “Now’s not really a good time.”

“But it _is_ Spike, right?” Dawn demanded.

Buffy let out a weary sigh, cast one glance at the big puppy-dog eyes her sister was giving her, and gave up. “Yeah, it’s Spike,” she said, suddenly finding something on the ceiling very riveting. “Oh god, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh wow!” Dawn screeched. “And don’t worry, I won’t. Your secret is _so_ safe with me! Man, he’s got to be so psyched! Have you kissed him yet? Has he kissed you? Is he a good kisser? How far have you two gone? First base? Second base? Third base? _All the way_?!” she screamed when her questions finally got nervous twitch from Buffy. “Oh my god! What does his look like naked? Is he still gorgeous? Did you get a good look at his ‘measurements’? Did you—”

“Dawnie!” Buffy finally cried out, mortified.

Dawn gave her a sheepish look. “Sorry, I just…” she gesticulated wildly.

Buffy gave her an amused smile. “It’s OK,” she reassured her. “It’s just that I’m not sure if I’m ready to discuss the details of my sex life with my fifteen-year-old sister.”

“That’s cool,” Dawn said enthusiastically. “I _totally_ get it. But still! You and Spike, right?”

“Me and Spike,” Buffy said dreamily. “Who would’ve thought?”

“Well, me for one,” Dawn rolled her eyes. “I mean, duh! He’s hotter than all hell.”

“Yeah, well if I’m ever going to go meet him for patrol, I have to get dressed, so shoo!” Buffy waved Dawn out of the room.

“Fine,” Dawn mock-huffed. “See what I care! Oh, and Buffy?”

“Yeah?” Buffy peered at her from around the door.

“ _Definitely_ go with the sexy-but-hard-to-get,” Dawn gave her a wide grin and ran off down the hall.

Buffy fingered the pale blue top. “Sexy-but-hard-to-get it is,” she said, smiling.

* * *

2002-Spike paced back and forth across the upper level of his crypt feverishly.

“Will you give it a rest already?” 1997-Spike said wearily. “She’ll come when she’s good an’ ready.”

“’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Buffy’s Spike clutched at his hair in frustration. “I mean, I _lied_ to her! She’s gonna know I lied, and then she’ll hate me all over again, and then—”

“Oh, knock it off!” past-Spike rolled his eyes. “She’ll give you a good yellin’ at, an’ then shag you into the ground. You saw the way she was this afternoon.”

Present-Spike nodded.

“She’s crazy ‘bout you,” past-Spike said confidently. “The way she was cryin’? She’s got it bad…”

“That doesn’t mean she won’t call it off,” present-Spike insisted. “She has a knack for yankin’ my chain. Done it before all too often…”

Past-Spike sighed. “Well, then we’ll give her one last good night to remember, won’t we?” he cocked an eyebrow at his fellow conspirator. “But somethin’ tells me: after tonight, she’s never letting you get away.”

“So why doesn’t she show?” present-Spike demanded, practically bouncing off the walls.

“’s nowhere _near_ sunset yet, mate. Give ‘er time.”

“Oh, like _you’re_ such a good waiter,” present-Spike retorted.

“’m a terrible waiter,” past-Spike agreed, “but I’ve got you puttin’ on such an entertainin’ show for me while ‘m waiting that ‘s no problem.”

Present-Spike gave him an annoyed growl before returning to his pacing…

* * *

“This is Eagle One. Eagle Two, do you copy? Over.”

“Eagle Two,” Andrew said into his walky-talky. “I copy. Over.”

“Eagle Two, are you in position? Over.”

“Eagle One, yes, I’m in position. Over,” Andrew said.

“Eagle Three, are you ready? Over.” Warren’s static-y voice sounded over the walky-talky.

“This is Eagle Three,” Andrew heard Jonathan’s voice. “I’m ready. Over.”

“Eagle Two, is everything still clear? Over,” Warren asked.

“Everything’s all clear, Eagle One. Over,” Andrew responded.

“Eagle Three, prepare to move in. Over,” Warren said.

“Eagle Three ready,” Jonathan responded.

“You forgot to say ‘over’,” Andrew pointed out after there was a long pause. “Over.”

“Fine, ‘Over’,” Jonathan grumbled.

“We’re moving in,” Warren said authoritatively. “Over and out.”

Andrew watched as his two partners-in-crime scrabbled out from their respective hiding places on either edge of the alley and joined him and the back door.

“Stage one complete,” Warren said, his eyes darting up and down the alley.

“So, uh…” Andrew began, “how do we get in?”

“Did you try the door?” Warren asked.

“It’s locked,” Andrew informed him.

“This is a problem,” Jonathan said anxiously. “What do we do?”

“ ‘What do we do?’,” Warren repeated in a whiny voice. “You idiots!” he slapped them both upside the head. “We’re _villains_ , remember?”

“Yeah?” Andrew and Jonathan said.

“So we break in!” he finished.

“ _I’m_ not breaking in,” Andrew insisted. “We could get in trouble or something.”

“Yeah,” Jonathan said. “ _You_ break in.”

Warren rolled his eyes in despair. “Fine,” he finally sighed. “ _I’ll_ do it, just like everything else.” He began muttering under his breath as he looked around the alley. Finding a large rock, he threw it at the window…

And it bounced right off.

Jonathan and Andrew began laughing.

“You throw like my grandmother!” Jonathan said, covering his mouth with his hand in an effort to restrain himself.

“Oh, yeah?” Warren said. “I’d like to see _you_ do better!”

“Oh…um…” Jonathan suddenly looked nervous.

“Yeah, let’s see,” Andrew chimed in.

“Er…OK…” Jonathan hesitantly picked up the rock. “You guys might want to get back.”

Andrew and Warren took a cautious step backwards…which was a good idea since the rock fell from Jonathan’s hand as he was swinging back to throw it, and it landed behind him with a loud thunk.

“Wow,” Andrew giggled. “You throw even more like a girl than Warren does.”

“Then you do it,” Jonathan cast him an annoyed look.

“Uh, no thanks,” Andrew said quickly. “I throw like a girl, too.”

“Oh, fine!” Warren sighed in exasperation. “ _I’ll_ do it again!” He hit the window three more times before it finally shattered. “Aha!” he exclaimed in delight. “It looks like we’re in!”

He wrapped his jacket around his hand and unlocked the door from the inside. Eagerly, the three of them stepped inside…

To face Anya with a crossbow.

“Ahhhhh!” they all screamed in unison.

“Gotcha!” Xander exclaimed in delight as he slammed the door shut behind them.

“What took you so long?” Anya complained. “We’ve been waiting here for like ten minutes since we heard you outside!”

“Er…oops!” Andrew squeaked.

“Now, we don’t want any trouble,” Warren raised his hands in surrender, “so why don’t you just—”

“Don’t move an inch!” Anya screeched and accidentally dislodged the first bolt in her crossbow.

It landed two inches from Warren’s head. He gulped when she inserted the next one into place.

“I’m prepared to kill in order to defend my cash register,” the ex-vengeance demon said proudly.

“Oh god, _please_ don’t kill us!” Andrew fell to his knees, wailing.

“ _Pleeease_!” Jonathan joined him on the floor.

Another nervous look at Anya, and Warren was also begging for his life.

“Uh, guys?” Dawn asked from her position peering into the doorway of the rear room. “What _are_ we going to do with them?”

“Let’s tie ‘em up!” a wicked gleam entered Willow’s eye. “We can hold them until Buffy shows up. And if they try to get away,” she gave them her best evil glare, “then I’ll turn them into toads.”

Behind her, Dawn tried to restrain her giggles when identical horrified looks passed over the three nerds’ faces.

“There are some chains and handcuffs in the basement,” Anya informed Dawn. “They’re usually for sex, but we can make an exception this time.”

“ _Sooo_ didn’t need to know that!” Dawn exclaimed as she went in search of bondage.

Xander’s face had turned an interesting orangish-purple color. “Let’s just get them tied up,” he managed to say, ignoring the bemused look on Willow’s face and the worship on their three captives’…

* * *

 _Earlier that same evening, outside a crypt not so far away…_

Buffy took a deep breath to center herself.

She ran her fingers down her cream-colored skirt, making sure it was straight. It was nowhere near as short and tight as the one from the night before, but it highlighted all the right curves and gave male eyes – and hopefully mesmerizing, sapphire-blue vampire eyes – a good look at her expanse of tanned thigh. However, it did have the advantage that the zipper ran all the way down it – something she hoped Spike would appreciate later.

Her blouse was the same light blue one Dawn had suggested she wear. She figured her sister spent enough time around the vampire to know what his preferences were. And she had to admit, she looked gorgeous in it. The cut was just low enough to show off her cleavage without looking slutty, and the color brought out in blue flecks in her hazel eyes.

In short, she knew she looked fabulous.

That just left the matter of facing him, feeling like she now did about him and both of them knowing that she felt it.

She took another breath…

And opened the door.

If the goal that night was to take the other’s breath away, he easily won. Buffy’s eyes were glued to him as she made her way into the crypt.

“Spike…” she whispered, her voice low and husky.

He’d opted for the best technique to show off his assets. Namely, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

The sculptured muscles took on a bluish tint in the growing twilight, and he looked eerily beautiful at that moment, almost too beautiful to be of this world.

 _Yum_ , her mind provided.

“I wasn’t sure you would come, pet,” he said softly, taking a step towards her.

“I came,” she said, her eyes never leaving his chest as she moved closer. She had had enough chances to memorize those taut muscles, so why hadn’t she taken advantage of her opportunities before?

“Buffy,” he said with a hint of nervousness in his voice, “there’s something I have to tell you…”

“Uh-huh,” she replied dumbly. He was close enough to touch now, and she raised one hand to caress the smooth marble of his skin.

His eyes closed, and he took in a sharp intake of breath. But when his eyes reopened, his resolve had returned.

“I lied to you this morning,” he told her.

Buffy’s eyes instantly snapped up to meet his, and her hand fell back to her side.

A pained look crossed his face. “Me – the past me – he didn’t escape…” he began.

“He let me go.”

Buffy spun around to see the other Spike behind her in an equal state of dress…or undress, as the case may be. Her already quick-beating heart broke into a frantic staccato as the same dizzying thoughts that had crossed her mind the first time she’d seen them together returned.

 _Double yum_ , her sex drive nudged her along.

But important things were being said, and Buffy wasn’t about to let them pass her by. “Wh-What?” she turned back to her lover.

“’s true,” he said apologetically. “He hasn’t fed,” he quickly assured her. “I saw to that.”

“Bagged pig’s blood the whole time,” past-Spike rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You’ve done a right good job of domesticating ‘im, I must say.”

Her Spike cast him an angry sneer before giving Buffy a sheepish look. “’m sorry, luv,” he said quietly.

“A-And last night?” she said nervously. “You knew…?”

“The instant he came back,” Spike admitted.

“But, why?” she demanded, confused.

Spike looked away from her, focusing on a random point on the wall just above and to the left of her head. “I just thought that…that if you spent some time with him, then you’d realize…” He seemed unable to continue.

“That you’re different?” she finished for him.

His eyes dared to meet hers for the first time since he’d made his confession.

“I know,” she told him softly. “I can see…” Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, nuzzling against her hand.

“This is all fascinating,” past-Spike finally got so bored he had to break in, “but can you two make with the lovey-dovey later? We’ve got important things to do, people!”

Buffy and Spike gave him virtually identical irritated looks.

“Maybe we should tie him up again,” she suggested.

“Make ‘im watch,” Spike added.

She blushed at the thought, but oddly it didn’t sound as perverse to her as she knew it should. “Or make him join,” she flashed them both a feline smile.

 _Oh my god, I did_ not _just say that!_ The lingering remains of the prudish part of her mind exclaimed in horror.

 _You’ve had them both separately_ , her sex drive countered. _Why not two for the price of one?_

Buffy decided that her life was a lot less complicated – and more fun – when she listened to the second voice.

In the meantime, it seemed her two companions were equally turned on by her suggestion. They each began circling her, and it wasn’t long before she’d lost track of which was which. The light was just dim enough that their eyes looked ebony, and she couldn’t see what lay beneath.

For some reason, her lack of knowledge sent a thrill through her spine. It was like playing with fire.

Twin growls echoed through the room from either side of her as the two Spikes faced off. A heady rush of feminine power flowed through her that two such beautiful males both wanted her.

They were circling nearer to her now, teeth slightly bared. They moved closer and closer, never taking their eyes off each other.

Buffy waited until they were close enough to touch before stopping them. After all, a fight was _not_ what she wanted. Planting one hard firmly in the center of each vampire’s chest, she held them apart.

They seemed to come to at her actions and flashed each other apologetic looks.

It was then that she let her touch turn to a caress, each hand lightly toying with a different Spike’s chest.

“I meant what I said earlier,” she informed them.

For an instant, they raised twin scarred eyebrows in unison at her, and then they were upon her…


	8. Double Spiked At Last

Buffy moaned when two strong, male bodies pressed into her on both sides, trapping her tightly between them.

They both dove for her throat at the same instant, and she would have found their synchronization mildly humorous, if she hadn’t been so completely overcome with desire. One Spike was nipping at the nape of her neck, slowly making his way toward her collarbone. He gently traced its line, following it upward to the delicate column of her neck…

The other had started out at the bite mark Angel had left at the base of her neck. He bit it a bit roughly with blunt teeth as if trying to erase his Sire’s impact on her life. Buffy’s eyelids fluttered shut at the pang of need his actions sent through her. He then licked over the wound, caressing it with his rough tongue before moving upwards, past her other two bites…

They each found the pulse point on opposite sides of her neck simultaneously. Buffy let out a heady gasp, clutching at them. One hand found the hair of the Spike in front of her, and she held his head firmly to her throat. The other snaked around behind her and caught the other Spike by that sexy ass of his. She gave the cheek a slight squeeze and pulled his hips up against hers so that she could feel his erection grinding against her from behind.

In response, hands began to caress her everywhere.

Now, she had thought that just _one_ Spike had the amazing ability to have his hands be everywhere at once. With _two_ Spikes, the sensations were beyond incredible.

One hand trailed loosely through her hair before coming down to cup her cheek. She kissed his thumb lightly when it brushed past her lips and moaned at the wonderful salty flavor of his skin.

Another hand tenderly palmed one of her breasts, feeling its even weight before massaging the needy flesh there. He managed to explore every inch of her soft mound, discovering pleasure points that she hadn’t even known had existed.

A third hand caught her knee and brought it up to wrap around the waist of the Spike in front of her. It then grazed across her smooth skin, starting at the back of her knee and gliding slowly up her thigh, sneaking under her skirt as it did so. He caressed first the back of her thigh, then the smooth inside – she whimpered raggedly when he didn’t continue up into her core – and then the outside. He firmly cupped her ass when he reached it, and she fit so perfectly into his palm that she’d couldn’t help but wonder if her body had been made for his…

That would certainly explain how he knew how to set every nerve in her body on fire. An arm was now wrapping around her waist, holding her back against the hardness of the Spike behind her. He applied just enough pressure to hold her tightly but not so hard that the butterflies in her stomach couldn’t flutter about wildly. His thumb was now massaging slow circles into her abdomen, moving in perfect counterpoint to the butterflies…

A strong hand – she’d lost track of which one – now held her other breast as well. She was pretty sure a different Spike had each breast, but their motions seemed perfectly in time. They traced the outline of her areolas in the same moment, each teasing her needy, hardened nipples. She let out a short cry of frustration, and both hands gave in, fingering the hard buds. One flicked, while the other twisted. One rubbed in a circle, the other straight up and down… Always in perfect time with the other to give her maximum pleasure, but also off just enough to have her screaming at the differences.

One hand gave her a hard tweak, and she couldn’t take in anyone. She roughly took hold of the head of the Spike in front of her with both hands, and forced his head up from her neck to her mouth.

He groaned at the feel of her soft lips against his one more. Her lips parted under his pressure at once, and he caught her mouth fully, his tongue plunging deep inside her. Her own tongue was ready to meet it, and the two wrestled within her mouth, neither able to overpower the other and neither really wanting to…just like their fights.

Buffy’s hands ran over the sharp edges of his cheekbones as he deepened their kiss. She knew abstractly that she would probably die from lack of oxygen if she didn’t break away soon, but _what_ a way to die!

However, before this had a chance to occur, the Spike behind her gave her back between her shoulder blades a good, hard, blunt-toothed love bite that sent her head flying back in a moan of delight.

The Spike she had been kissing instantly took advantage of her bare, exposed throat. His teeth – still blunt, also – latched on to the smooth, vulnerable skin, and Buffy had no doubt that she would have the mother of all hickeys there when this was all over.

Right now, however, she craned her neck around to look at the Spike behind her and suddenly found his lips mere millimeters from her own. He let out a slow, unnecessary breath, and she could feel the cool tickle of the air on her lips…as well as the soft, accidental brush of his lips when he exhaled.

She pulled back a little to look into his eyes, and one glance into the midnight blue fire was all it took to determine that this was _her_ Spike.

She let her arm fall back around his neck and toyed with the fine, silken hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes in response, resting his forehead against hers. She stood there frozen for a minute, her body aroused by the Spike at her throat and relaxed by the one nestled against her. It was an unusual combination of sensations. Unusual, but not at all unpleasant.

She rolled her forehead slightly to give herself a better angle and then gently kissed her Spike. His lips responded slowly, as if he were savoring every moment of this kiss… And then the flames within them reached inferno heat, and they were no longer able to hold back. Their mouths crashed together, hungry and demanding and unyielding. Buffy whimpered when he pulled back to change to slant of their kiss, and then practically cried for joy when his lips claimed hers again, possessing them.

The other Spike, meanwhile, had finally relented on his continued tease of her thigh. His fingers slipped into her panties and twirled the soft, dark curls there. She thrust her hips onto his hand in response, and he rewarded her by allowing his thumb and forefinger to catch her clit between them, pinching and twisting at the sensitive nub of flesh until it was raw and aching with need.

“Oh, god!” Buffy exclaimed, breaking her kiss with her Spike.

“Couldn’t agree with you more, pet,” he panted needlessly.

The other Spike’s fingers found their way to her swollen entrance and plunged inside. Her leg clutched him closer, forcing his fingers deep within her, and she began to let out breathy moans in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Her Spike had now taken over her breasts, slipping beneath her shirt and bra to cup one in each hand. He roughly rubbed her hard, pink buds until she thought she would burst with need.

“Downstairs,” she gasped for air. “Now!”

She got no disagreement. Afterwards, she tried to remember how all three of them had got down the ladder without breaking contact in the slightest. Her final conclusion was that the hellmouth must have warped space and time around them because there was no way even the fittest and most agile Slayer and two vampires could have managed it without magical intervention.

But what did it matter now? She had two beautiful vampires kissing and licking and pressing up against her in ways that made her eyes roll back.

“To. Many. Clothes,” she managed to voice her complaint, reaching for the hem of her blouse.

Her hands were instantly batted aside, those of one of the Spikes taking their place. She had managed to lose track again. The other Spike found her skirt zipper, and they undressed her fast enough to break the world’s record. The only casualties to their passion were her bra and panties, which flew across the room in ripped shreds.

Now completely naked, Buffy squealed in delight as one Spike lifted her up over her shoulder and dropped her down onto the bed.

“Finally made it,” she gave him a seductive smile before tackling him down to the mattress beside her.

He half-heartedly tried to fight her off while she peppered his face and chest with kisses, her body pinning him down in a hold that left him completely defenseless and at her mercy.

In the meantime, the other Spike had taken advantage of the opportunity to kick off his jeans. He launched himself at Buffy from the side, trapping her beneath his now equally naked body.

“Sticky situation you’ve got yourself in, Slayer,” he hissed in her ear, setting the short hairs there in motion and tickling her lightly. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“Hmmm,” Buffy said thoughtfully, eyeing him up and down. “I _do_ need to come up with a plan, don’t I?” She turned to the other Spike whose jeans had just joined his twin’s on the floor. “Do _you_ have any suggestions?” she asked him.

He crawled onto the mattress beside her. “You looked pretty trapped, luv,” he shook his head. “That’s a tough hold t’ get out of.”

“I don’t suppose a Big Bad vampire like you would ever agree to help me, huh?” she bit her lip. “Even if I _would_ be very, _verrrry_ grateful?”

“Sorry, ducks,” he sighed ruefully. “Not in the job description for bein’ a Big Bad.”

Buffy looked up at the Spike above her. “Then I guess I’ll just have to take of you myself.”

He gave her a bemused grin, but then his eyes widened when she managed to wrap her leg around his and sent them rolling across the bed. They finally ended up with her on top of him, pinning his wrists neatly above his head.

“Gotcha!” she exclaimed proudly.

“Very good,” the other Spike said from the far side of the bed, prowling over to her like a panther, muscles rippling as he went.

“So,” the Spike beneath her gave up his struggles, “what’re you gonna do with me, Slayer? You gonna stake the Big Bad?”

“Actually,” she said, straddling him, “I was hoping that _you_ would stake _me_ …”

With that she thrust herself down hard on his erection, forcing him deep within her.

“Christ!” he screamed beneath her in amazement and how wet and hot she was.

“No one by that name here,” Buffy shook her head as she began rocking up and down on top of him. “This time try to get it right…” She gave her hips a powerful push downward and clenched her internal Slayer muscles around him at the same time.

“Buffy!” he gasped, his eyes rolling back at her tight heat.

“A fast learner,” she gave him a feline smile. “I like that…” She began to ride him at a slow, steady pace, letting the feel of his rigid member inside her block out everything else.

Thus it was that she didn’t feel the other Spike come up behind her at first. He pressed his body up tightly against her back, letting out a slow sigh when the contours of their bodies melded perfectly together, not allowing a flicker of candlelight to pass between them. He began rocking in time with her, helping her reinforce her rhythm.

She rested her head back against his shoulder when he began licking at her collarbone. He allowed his hand to slip between them, his fingers gently massaging her spine, slowly moving lower and lower until…

She gasped when he first reverently circled her rear opening. She was already full to bursting with the first Spike! He couldn’t honestly expect her to—?

He did.

Her eyes opened wide as one well-lubricated finger slid slowly into her, prodding the tight muscles there and loosening them up.

“Oh, god, Spike!” she cried out, her next downward thrust plunging the Spike below her even deeper inside her. “More! Please!”

He smiled into her hair and made sure his middle finger was thoroughly slicked from the bottle of lubricant before it joined his index finger within her. Her inner walls stretched further, and all she could think to do was to start pounding onto the Spike below her harder and faster.

He clutched at her hips, angling her bucks so that her clit rubbed against the coarse hair at his groin with each thrust.

“Yes, pet!” he whimpered. “That’s a girl…let me _all_ the way in…”

The Spike behind her now had three fingers within her, and she was absolutely convinced she was stretched to her uttermost limits. She remained ignorant of the fact that he was lubing up his long, hard cock until his fingers pulled out and suddenly she felt something else at her opening. Something velvety soft but rock hard at the same time…

“Jus’ relax, pet,” he whispered softly in her ear. “Relax and open wide for me…”

He penetrated her tight ass inch by agonizing inch. She stopped riding the other vampire while he entered her, instead resting briefly with the swollen cock still buried in her cunt up to the hilt and leaning against his chest for support.

“That’s it,” the Spike behind her kneaded the knots at the base of her spine while he pushed the rest of the way in. “You’ve got me, luv…”

Buffy screamed in pain and ecstasy. It felt as though she were being ripped in two…and yet also as if she was truly filled for the first time ever. It was like losing her virginity all over again.

She had felt that once before that night when they had brought the building down. She had firmly believed up until that moment that anal sex couldn’t give a woman an orgasm. That was until Spike had stolen her second virginity… She didn’t think she had ever screamed so hard, but still she’d only let him do that to her twice since, and she was still very inexperienced with these new sensations.

The gentleness of the lover behind her solved the mystery – once and for all – of which was which. In fact, now that she had both of them inside her, she couldn’t believe that she’d ever had any trouble telling the difference.

The physical differences were the most obvious: black nail polish on the fingers of the one below her, none on the arms around her waist, different patterns of scarring – some old scars had she had licked and traced dozens of times before were fresher on the body beneath her. But it was more than that.

Their touches were so different. One set her ablaze, but only the other stoked the fire to a raging inferno. The feel of them as they thrusted inside her – both primal and out of control, but a hidden tenderness slipped through the actions of the vampire behind her.

And then there was the way her body responded. At that moment, she could almost _feel_ the cells in her skin reaching out for the man behind her, instinctively knowing that his touch was the one they sought…

In a flash, her inspiration receded, burned in her memory forever. But for now, the feel of two large cocks within her was too good to waste worrying about serious introspection.

The Spike behind her – _her_ Spike – had begun thrusting slowly now that her muscles had adjusted to his girth. He pressed up into her, lifting her off of past Spike’s hard member. She relaxed on his down stroke, impaling herself one again upon past Spike. They took a few slow pumps that way, getting the feel for the new three-way rhythm.

Buffy gasped in amazement as their pace slowly increased. She was being penetrated at twice their rate, one vampire pushing into her the instant the other pulled out, and it was causing the tightening before the explosion to build within her faster than she ever could have imagined.

By now, there was almost no time between their thrusts, and although they were still alternating, she felt as though they would meet inside her right at her center…

The Spike below her reached up to catch her breasts, fondling the nipples roughly and urging her on. The one behind her wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, clutching her to him and lightly fingering her clit as he did so. They both pounded into her faster and faster, and deeper and deeper…

And Buffy couldn’t take it anymore.

“Spiiiiike!!” she screamed, bracing herself against the chest of the vampire below her as the world collapsed around her.

Her arms gave way when everything turned black and she started falling, but strong arms held her up from behind.

Her internal muscles spasmed harder than ever before, clenching around both Spikes with superhuman strength and fury.

“Buffy!” That was the Spike below her, roaring out his ecstasy to the world with gleaming fangs and yellowed eyes.

The one behind her collapsed against her throat, his face struggling to maintain its human planes as he spilled his cool seed into her in time with his counterpart.

Buffy had an another of those strange moments of clarity in between the sparks that threatened to blind her. “Do it,” she managed to gasp, still falling from that infinite precipice.

“Luv?” her Spike’s voice asked raggedly.

“Do it,” she insisted more firmly.

She screamed again when his fangs pierced her flesh for the first time, flying back up to the top of the peak only to fall again.

Spike knew he was as close to heaven as he would ever come the instant her warm blood touched his tongue. His bite was deep but controlled, and she didn’t bleed much into his mouth. After all, his goal was to give her pleasure, not to feed.

He felt her slump in his arms once again, and struggled for the strength to hold her up. His past counterpart had recovered as well by now, and together they managed to lift her off past-Spike’s body and onto the bed beside him.

Present-Spike settled himself down on the opposite side of her and spooned against her back, lovingly licking at the mark she had finally allowed him to give her. On her other side, past-Spike pressed his body right up against hers, resting her head against his shoulder.

The three of them lay like that for a long time before Buffy finally stirred.

“Mmf,” she murmured dreamily upon finding herself surrounded by such lovely naked vampires. She let out a giggle.

“Wha’s so funny, luv?” her Spike was still kissing his mark proudly.

“Yeah, spill,” past-Spike caught her chin and forced her to look up into his eyes.

She blushed a little and giggled again. “It’s just,” she shrugged, “that now I know what they mean when they say ‘between a rock and a hard place’.”

And indeed she did. Two vampiric countenances flashed evil grins at the same moment and ground their rock hard erections back up against her…


	9. Two Times the Fun

Buffy closed her eyes, savoring the feel of the two cool male bodies sandwiching her. One of them gently pushed her onto her back, and soon they were both atop her, kissing and licking her all over.

Her Spike started at her toes, nibbling and licking each one. It tickled, but strangely enough it also sent erotic tingles up her legs and straight to her core. He turned his attentions to her other foot, his hands gliding up and down her smooth, tanned legs as he did so.

The other Spike had begun at her stomach. He studiously licked the outlines of the flat muscles there, causing little goosebumps to form where his tongue left a wet trail. He discovered a still-healing scar from her recent encounter with a Trellix demon and bit at it lightly with blunt teeth. His hands splayed on the mattress on either side of her, effectively trapping her beneath him.

Not that she would have wanted to escape…

Her Spike was now moving up her leg, covering her sensitive inner thigh with small butterfly kisses. However, instead of moving up to the area that cried for his touch the most, he backed off, focusing his attention on the soft skin behind her knee instead.

The Spike above her chose a similar method of torture. He kissed his way right up between her breasts, intentionally leaving the two needy mounds untouched. His lips moved right up her sternum to her collarbone. He gently licked his way up each side, carefully avoiding the fresh bite mark that now graced her right shoulder.

This had to be a coordinated effort to frustrate her, Buffy decided. “Please…” she moaned aloud.

“Something troublin’ you, luv?” her Spike flashed her a wicked grin.

“Would’ve thought this would be the sort of thing a good girl would like,” his companion pretended to be baffled.

“Not a good girl,” Buffy moaned. “Bad girl. Gentle later. Hard and fast now!”

“Bossy chit, isn’t she?” her Spike teased, sliding his body up along side her.

“Think we should give her what she wants?” past Spike asked, mirroring his future’s position on the other side of her.

“Yes!” Buffy insisted.

“No,” her Spike shook his head slightly, “I think it’ll be more fun if we do this _our_ way…”

They flashed each other evil smiles, and both dove for her breasts simultaneously.

Buffy moaned and gasped as one mouth covered each of her breasts, enveloping them in their wet cool. She clutched an identical peroxide head in each hand, holding them to her. They continued to suck and bite at her tender flesh, needing it roughly with their tongues and eliciting small cries from their victim.

Twin erections pressed into each of her thighs as they moved over her to get better purchase on her body. She unconsciously spread her legs wide for them, silently begging that one would soon give in and take her.

However, the two vampires were far too experienced to cave in so quickly. In response to her unspoken demand, they both let up on the intensity of their ministrations, leaving her whimpering with unfulfilled lust.

“Please…” she begged, turning her Spike’s head up to look into her eyes. “Spike, I want you so bad…”

“Tricky,” past Spike commented, noting his companion’s resolve wavering. “Nice try, pet,” he flashed her a wicked leer. “What do you think?” he asked her Spike. “She had enough yet?”

“Hmm…” her Spike murmured thoughtfully, giving her a quick peck on the nose. “I’d better go check.”

“Spike?” she whimpered and then cried out in delight when one of his fingers pierced her moist folds.

“Well?” past Spike cocked an eyebrow at him.

Her Spike closed his eyes as her heat burned his hand. “Think I’d better go in for a closer look…” he said raggedly.

“Looks like you get your wish, Slayer,” past Spike turned back to look at her once his future self had dropped down between her legs.

She opened her eyes to look at him and beckoned him forward with one finger. “Come up here,” she said softly.

He immediately lowered his lips to hers, plundering the sweetness there and roughly forcing his tongue inside of her.

Between her warm thighs, Buffy’s Spike began licking at her tanned skin once again. His fingers toyed with her dark curls, twisting them between his fingers, before his mouth moved to explore deeper within her.

She gasped into past Spike’s mouth when her Spike closed his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth. He twisted and teased the sensitive nub of flesh until it was firm and swollen under his caresses.

Buffy clutched past Spike to her more firmly at his companion’s actions. His hand came up to fondle one of her breasts, and she dug her nails into his scalp in response, urging him on. Their tongues fought furiously within her mouth, neither yielding in the slightest, until eventually Buffy was forced to pull back for air.

Past Spike moved his lips to her shoulder while she panted heavily, forcing the oxygen back into her lungs.

“When I said ‘come up here’,” she finally said after she caught her breath, “I meant _all_ the way up…” She gave him a catty smile.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

“C’mon,” she teased, “you said you wouldn’t mind a repeat. So, are you going to take advantage of it or not?”

He let out a deep growl and crawled up her body until his thick cock was right above her face. She gingerly reached out with the tip of her tongue to lick off the drop of precum that escaped the narrow slit at the end of his length. His growl grew louder, sending gentle vibrations through his body and straight into her mouth.

She caught hold of one firm buttock in one hand and slowly eased him between her lips.

“Cor, Buffy!” he cried out, arching his back as his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt as though her mouth were molten magma, searing him alive. But, oh, what a wonderful way to go!

Meanwhile, Buffy’s own eyes clenched shut at the feel of what her Spike was doing to her. He gently kissed his way up and down her slit before repeating the pattern with his tongue. It circled her opening one, two, three times, tantalizing her before he slowly pushed his way through her inner folds to taste the sweet nectar within.

Buffy clamped her thighs around his head, and he lapped at her inner walls, exploring them fully and savoring the flavor and aroma of her salty juices. They tasted like honey to a vampire, almost as wonderful as the delicacy of Slayer’s blood he’d had earlier that evening.

He continued to plunge deeper and deeper within her, moving closer and closer to the one spot that would bring her ultimate pleasure…

Buffy’s tongue moved at the same frantic pace. She took Spike’s hardened member as deep in as she could, her free hand encircling the rest of him and holding his hilt firmly in place. She began to suck up and down, enjoying the feel of him. He was cool and tasted of salt and Spike, and she feel just like she was licking on a Spike-flavored popsicle.

Her lips pulled back to the very tip of his erection, and her teeth teased the foreskin there before her mouth engulfed him once more.

Above her, he growled and purred and whimpered at her ministrations, thrusting himself deeper into her hot, wet mouth. He shut his eyes tight and moaned her name as her tongue swirled around and around and around…

* * *

“C’mon, guys,” Jonathan whined. “These chains hurt my wrists. When are you gonna let us go?”

“Not until Buffy gets here,” Willow said firmly.

“When will that be?” Andrew complained.

“When she’s done with her patrol,” Willow insisted.

“But—” Warren began.

“Toads!” Willow reminded them.

“Sorry,” they all ‘eep’ed in fear.

“Buffy will back when she’s done with her important work,” Willow said with finality.

* * *

Between her legs, her Spike finally struck at her sweetest spot. Buffy cried out in ecstasy as the world collapsed around her. Her lips gave past Spike one final squeeze before the dizziness finally overcame him, and his balls clenched, pouring cold seed deep into her throat.

They fell from their high almost simultaneously, and it took all of Spike’s strength to hold himself up against the headboard instead of collapsing atop her face. With great effort, he managed to roll off of her before falling at her side.

“Mmm…” Buffy moaned contentedly, stretching like a pampered kitten.

“Feeling better now, luv?” her Spike crawled up over her body with supernatural grace.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” she sighed. “So relaxed…”

“Up for a good rough an’ tumble then?” he kissed her forehead.

“Always,” she agreed.

“My insatiable little Slayer,” he whispered fondly, looking deep into her eyes…

And then he was inside her, hard and strong.

Buffy’s eyes widened and she gasped when she was fully stretched once more. Spike’s own eyes were burning with a deep, dark passion.

He stilled himself within her for a moment, letting them both savor the feel of being joined together once more. Then, he slowly began to pump in and out of her, setting a steady pace.

After his first few thrusts, Buffy began moving her hips in time with his, their pelvises grinding together at each meeting. She hooked her ankles behind his back, increasing the force of the coupling and giving him a better angle into her.

Each push drove him deeper and deeper inside her. It wasn’t long before he was completely buried in her heat.

They let out breathy moans in unison every time he pulled out of her, the loss of connection complete agony. Her inner walls squeezed him, trying to hold him captive. But each time he escaped, only to be recaptured instants later.

Buffy began panting desperately as her sweat-slicked body rocked beneath him, keeping time with his ever-increasing thrusts. His own unnecessary breaths joined the music of their lovemaking.

Their pace began to quicken now with new fervor. Buffy clenched her teeth when he pierced her further than ever before, hitting her womb.

His gaze held hers, and she clutched at his hair with sweat-soaked palms, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Their mouths devoured each other, tasting demanding, needing…loving?

She let her head fall back when the need for oxygen overwhelmed her. Her eyes opened again, and she stared deep into his cerulean depths.

“Cor, Buffy,” he moaned, penetrating her even further with his next thrust. “’ve never been so deep before, so…” His eyes squeezed shut tight as the heat became unbearable.

“I feel it,” she said back breathlessly. “You feel so good, so strong…”

“So beautiful,” he brushed the wet locks of hair back from her forehead. “Want you so much… Even now. Can never get enough…”

“Oh god! Spike!” she screamed when her climax finally struck.

The world around her spun at a dizzying pace, all except for him. He was falling with her, spurting his chilled semen deep into her womb, crying out her name, the same look of complete and utter ecstasy written on his face as well.

“Love you,” he said raggedly, clutching her to him tightly as her inner muscles milked him for everything he had.

“I know,” she whispered softly when she landed from her fall back onto the soft mattress. She wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close and waiting for him to join her.

It was a few minutes before he finally stirred above her.

“Spike?” she said softly, twining his peroxide blond curls between her fingers.

“Yes, luv?” he murmured from where his head had buried itself against her throat.

“You’re never leaving, are you?” she sighed wearily.

“No, I’m not,” he was still exhausted but managed to prop himself up on his elbows anyway to look at her. “Why do you ask?”

“They all left me,” Buffy responded, tracing the line of his solar plexus with her index finger. “Why are you so different?”

“Don’t know,” his brow furrowed. “Just am.”

“I think,” she said slowly, “that maybe you’re the only one stubborn and persistent enough to love me. I know it’s hard…”

“’s not hard at all, Buffy,” he assured her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You’re the easiest person to love in the world.”

“As long as you’ve got a really thick skin,” she smiled slightly.

“An’ ‘ve got the thickest in the world, baby,” a hint of a smile began to play across his lips.

“No wonder I—” she froze in mid-sentence.

“You what, luv?”

“I…put up with you for all these years,” she hastily amended. _God!_ Her mind screamed. _I can’t believe I was about to say—! I couldn’t, I wasn’t, I don’t feel…_

“’S all right,” he said, slowly pulling out of her. They both whimpered slightly at the loss of connection. “That’ll do for now.”

He rolled to the side and nearly landed on his twin. After cursing under his breath while Buffy attempted to stifle her giggles, he managed to crawl over her supine body and settled on the other side of her.

“Spike?” she repeated.

“Yeah?” he opened one eye to look at her in annoyance.

“Are you done?” she pouted slightly.

“Jus’ give me a moment to rest up, kitten,” he said. “Looks like you’ve worn us _both_ out. Always knew you were ravenous…”

She bit her lower lip sullenly, and then her face brightened. “Hey, other Spike!” she nudged him hard in the side.

“What?” he demanded. “’m busy tryin’ to sleep through all your touchy-feely yappin’ over here.”

“I have an idea,” she said smugly, ignoring his ire.

“Oh, and what’s that, pet?” he turned to look at her curiously.

“It’ll take both of you to work,” she turned back to her Spike.

“You know I’m in,” he lay back beside her and looked up into her face as she sat up.

“What would you two say,” a feline smile graced her face, “to a race?”

“Race?” Twin scarred eyebrows raised in perfect unison.

“You two just lie back,” she pushed both their chests back down, “and get your engines started…”

They flashed her confused looks.

“You’ll catch on in a second,” she assured them. “On your mark… Get set… Go!” And with that she grabbed a limp cock in each hand, rubbing them up and down. The race had begun…


	10. Losing Can Be Just As Fun As Winning

Buffy made a small, satisfied, feminine smile when the thick member in each of her hands began to harden immediately. Both vampires let out an excited little gasp, and their hips thrust upwards to meet her caress.

“Told you you’d catch on,” she began squeezing and milking them, keeping a slow, steady rhythm. “So phase one: who can get rock hard first?”

“Christ, Buffy!” her Spike moaned aloud at these words.

The other Spike let out a deep, sensual purr. “What do we get if we win?” he asked raggedly.

“The winner will be… _well-rewarded_ ,” she pulled back twin foreskins as she said this last word and gently slid her thumb nails into the narrow slit at the tip of their cocks.

They both groaned and whimpered at her actions, beautiful bodies thrashing wildly beneath her. Buffy decided that she could get very used to this.

“They’re neck and neck at the halfway mark,” she announced when both members stood at half-mast, each swelling with lust. “C’mon,” she whispered sensuously in their ears, “it’s not good form to keep an eager Slayer waiting…”

 _That_ did the trick. Both cocks sprung up hard and fast, rising high above their firm stomachs.

“Hmm…” Buffy pouted. “It looks like a tie.”

“Wha’s that mean then, pet?” past Spike gave her a sultry smirk.

“I guess we’ll just have to do a tie-breaker,” she teased. “OK, rules of this one: whoever cums first loses. The winner gets an _extra_ big reward.”

“Those are the kind of rules I like,” her Spike purred.

“I thought you two might appreciate them,” Buffy gave them each an evil smile. “Are you ready?”

Two pairs of sapphirine, lust-filled eyes locked on hers and nodded.

“Then, go!” she said, her hands pumping their swollen lengths with newfound intensity.

She started with her hand wrapped around the base of each vampire before slowly sliding her way up and down a few times, keeping her grip tight around them. After the first few strokes, she picked up her pace, pumping up and down fiercely. They bucked up to meet her, moving their bodies in time with her hands. Grunts and growls escaped their mouths, and she noticed with satisfaction that they both had their eyes shut tight in pleasure.

Deciding that maybe they needed a bit of a tease to help them along, she abruptly stopped her motions and instantly met two forlorn pairs of eyes.

“Shh…” she said softly at their needy whimpers.

Her fingers began to slowly trace their lengths, starting at the tip and moving slowly downwards, following the paths of their veins as she went. She continued to explore every side of the twin columns of flesh, her fingers only gently grazing the soft skin there.

The sound of whimpering increased.

“Verrry nice,” Buffy purred seductively, lowering her body so that she was poised over the two magnificent cocks.

She leaned a little bit lower and allowed her hardened nipples to just brush the heads of their aching members. She gasped in time with them at the burning flame of desire that went straight to her core at this most intimate of touches.

“Oh!” Buffy exclaimed. “Very, _verrry_ nice!”

She continued to rub her breasts up against them, savoring the feel of cool hardness against her sensitive, needy flesh. Neither vampire seemed to have the ability to speak at this point. Rather, they both had their eyes clenched tightly shut in an effort to keep from spilling themselves all over her ripe, tender breasts.

Buffy let herself enjoy the feel of them for a while longer, but soon it became apparent that they both retained enough control that this wasn’t going to send them over. And that would _never_ do.

She reluctantly pulled back, earning two disappointed groans for her troubles. Her hands returned to their previous positions, encircling each of their members.

“Time to up the stakes,” she informed them, gripping them tighter…

* * *

“Where is she?” Anya complained. “I have receipts to tally, you know! I can’t just sit around waiting here all night.”

“Now, Ahn,” Xander patted her hand reassuringly, “I’m sure Buffy’s got her hands full at the moment…”

* * *

“Are you ready?” Buffy asked, still holding a rock hard vampire cock in each hand.

Two mute nods followed her query.

She gave them a wicked smile at their response, and with agonizing slowness leaned over to give the throbbing tip of one cock a lick. Both Spikes groaned – one at the feel, and one at the view. She moved over to the other member and repeated her action.

They squirmed and thrusted beneath her, each trying to fully capture her mouth. She denied them both, instead continuing to lick alternately at each cool phallus.

Her tongue began to get more adventurous, adding in a slight swirl here and a long stroke there, but she always made sure to keep the intensity of the torment evenly distributed between the two. After all, this was a serious race, and it wouldn’t do to leave one gorgeous vampire at a disadvantage.

Her hands came back in to play, and they gently cupped a sensitive ball each. She palmed them tenderly, rolling the perfect spheres thoroughly about. She took time to fondle each of the their balls in turn, moving her hand back and forth between the two of each vampire in sync with each other. Her tongue matched the alternating pattern of her hands, and she began to slurp hungrily at their cocks, taking them into her mouth in quick succession.

Her Spikes were barely holding on, the heat of her mouth and the persistent throbbing of her heartbeat sending them to the brink every time she engulfed them, only to be pulled back again whenever she left them to tend to the other.

Her fists were now clenching and un-clenching around their balls, urging them forwards and attempting to break through what remained of their control.

“Oh god, Buffy!” her Spike finally screamed out. “Cuming, cuming…”

She quickly caught hold of his cock firmly between her lips, swallowing down the spurts of white fluid that were shooting from him like a geyser. Her mouth milked him until she’d drunk everything he had down, and then she began to slowly clean off the first few bursts that she’d missed from his stomach.

She savored in the salty taste briefly before turning to the past Spike. “Looks like you’re the winner,” she informed him. “That means I’m yours any way you want me…”

He snarled and caught her to him, the intensity of his arousal nearly painful by this point. She let out a delighted squeal as he flipped them over and instantly plugged his aching member deep inside of her.

His eyes flickered yellow and his fangs gleamed as he pounded into her feverishly, again and again. Buffy clutched him to her, moaning in delight at the feel of a wild demon between her thighs once more.

His thrusts picked up their pace, becoming harder and more frantic. He filled her with bruising intensity, slamming into the opening of her womb with every thrust.

And she loved every minute of it.

She wrapped her legs behind his back, pushing him impossibly deeper inside of her. Their hips ground together, super-human speed and strength forcing his penetration beyond what any human could survive or even experience.

His body was completely slick with her sweat now, and they stuck together each time they pressed together. His stomach was grinding against her needy clit now, and she felt the orgasm within her building and building…

“Slayer!” he cried out when her inner walls finally clenched around him with their full strength, capturing him and holding him tightly. He managed to thrust as far in as he could get before her Slayer muscles milked every last bit of semen they could get out of him.

“Oh, Spike!” she screamed when the fire within was finally quenched with blessed cool. She fell back to the mattress limply, giddy pleasure filling with from head to toe, overcoming her…

And then she was back to earth, a strong, hard vampire still lying atop her.

“Spike…” she whispered again, brushing the soft, platinum curls back from his forehead.

“Luv…” the voice came from beside her, not above her.

She turned to see her Spike curled right up next to them, his length pressed firmly against her thigh.

“My Spike,” she gave him a small smile and let her other hand play with his hair.

“Yours,” he agreed softly, leaning into her touch.

“Oh god!” the Spike above her suddenly shifted and came back to reality. “You feisty, little vixen!” he looked down at Buffy in awe.

“Told you she could be quite the Dominatrix,” her Spike said. “Should’ve heeded my warnings better.”

“I did, but—” past Spike paused to stretch his body out slowly. “Oh god!” he repeated his earlier sentiment.

“You two were comparing notes behind my back?!” Buffy exclaimed indignantly.

“Had to,” her Spike insisted.

“Needed to plan our attack,” past Spike clarified. “Give you the most bang for your buck…”

“Or ‘bucks’ as the case may be,” that evil little smile was once again on her face. “You two come up with anything else,” her index fingers traced down the center of each alabaster chest, “that I might enjoy?”

“Tons,” her Spike informed her.

“Then show me,” she fell back to let them have their wicked way with her…

* * *

“Where did Buffy say she was going?” Willow’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Just on patrol,” Dawn insisted innocently.

“Was there anything in particular she was after tonight?” Tara clarified.

“You could say that…” Dawn mumbled under her breath. “Um, no,” she said aloud.

“Maybe we should go looking for her,” Xander said.

“No!” Dawn practically screeched.

Four curious stares turned in her direction.

“I mean, she just said she might be a bit late, and we shouldn’t worry,” Dawn tried to cover for her sister like crazy. “I’m sure she’ll be coming any minute now…”

* * *

Buffy moaned slightly in protest as past Spike rolled off of her. He lay on his back beside her, and she took the opportunity to stretch herself out.

“Good idea,” her Spike gave her an evil grin. “You’ll want to keep nice and limber for this…”

“And what exactly _is_ this?” she inquired.

“You’ll see,” he said cryptically.

He caught hold of her wrists and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. She eagerly hung onto him as he lifted her off the bed, her legs moving to wrap around his waist as well. She could feel his hardness rubbing into the cleft in her ass and lifted herself up, attempting to capture it within her.

“Not yet, pet,” he said, evading her wet, throbbing hole.

“But, need you now!” she whimpered in protest.

“And you’ll get it, baby,” he assured her. “You’ll get more than enough…” He turned to look at past Spike. “You ready, mate?”

“Never more so,” the other vampire responded eagerly.

“You just relax now, luv,” her Spike whispered in her ear. “Just enjoy every second.” He lowered her down slowly onto past Spike’s body.

Buffy’s eyes widened in realization when she felt past Spike line her up so that his cock was pressing against the tight opening to her ass. She bit her lip slightly when her Spike set her gently down upon his twin’s thick member.

“Relax, Buffy,” he comforted her, stroking her hair lightly with one hand.

She found it was easier to do this time, even with a Spike she trusted less behind her. Her rear walls gave in more easily, probably still stretched from her Spike’s most recent intrusion and still lubricated with his semen.

Inch by inch, she was impaled upon the massive member beneath her. She let out a low moan when she was filled to completion and beyond.

“Cor, Slayer!” the Spike below her whispered, his voice low and ragged. “You took me in, baby. You took all of me…”

“Still OK?” her Spike asked.

She nodded quickly; the pain was nothing compared to the absolutely glorious feel of him within her to the hilt.

“OK then,” her Spike continued to guide her body, pushing gently on her shoulders. “Just lie back now…”

She gave way to his demands, her eyes widening as the change in angle plunged past Spike even deeper within her. The vampire inside her wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

Once she was comfortably lying fully on the past vampire, he began to experimentally move within her, using his grip around her waist as leverage to push slowly in and out of her.

“That feel good, baby?” he asked, picking up on her pounding pulse and heavy breathing.

“It feels _real_ good!” she exclaimed, thrusting back into him a bit on her own in response.

“It’ll feel even better in a minute,” her Spike assured her, taking her hand in his and giving the pulse point on her wrist a quick kiss. “I need you to hold still for a minute now, OK, luv?”

It was absolute torment for Buffy to have past Spike inside her yet not to be able to move against him. She managed to hold herself steady and nod, though, knowing that what was coming would be well worth the wait.

“Now open up wide for me,” her Spike said, resting his hands on the insides of her thighs and pushing them gently apart.

She complied with his wishes, spreading even wider than he would have dared to try and get them. “All limbered up, remember?” she reminded him with a satisfied grin at his amazement.

“Oh yeah…” her Spike was unnecessarily panting now in desire.

He slowly eased himself on top of her, until she was pressed firmly between the two hard, naked, vampire bodies. She felt her breasts flatten against his strong pectorals, and her backside pressed deeper into the Spike behind her, eliciting a small moan from each of them.

“You ready?” her Spike asked raggedly.

“I’m ready for you,” she said softly, keeping her legs as wide as possible while he nudged his hips so that he was poking right at her slick entrance.

“Hold on tight,” he instructed her before he plunged himself into her wet depths.

Buffy cried out in astonishment. She was completely and utterly filled from every angle, and the pleasure was almost too much to bear.

A cry escaped her throat at their first tentative push, their hips moving together this time so that both cocks pierced into her at the same time.

“M-More!” she managed to shout out.

They began to pick up their pace, grinding deeper into her from both front and back with every push.

“Oh god, yes!” she screamed, pulling her Spike down to her tighter. “More! Deeper! Faster! Please!”

Her frantic cries picked up in tempo as they complied with her wishes, slamming into her harder and harder with each thrust.

“You’re deeper,” she informed the Spike above her, touching his cheek lightly.

The one beneath her redoubled his efforts.

“No, you are,” her caress turned to his face.

“No, you…

“You…

“You…

“You!”

Her screams grew wilder and louder as the competition between the two caused them to explore hidden depths within her that had never before been discovered.

Her mouth latched on to that of the Spike above her. Her lips parted at his insistence, and he thrust his tongue deep within her, retracing every taste it had ever taken inside of her.

She found herself completely overwhelmed. Everywhere she could feel, there was Spike. Spike above her, Spike beneath her, Spike on all sides, Spike within her, Spike within her in every way… She was completely saturated by Spike, and she felt as though she were losing herself, becoming Spike as he conquered her from inside and out…

“’ve got you, Buffy,” the Spike above her said, breaking their kiss. “’ve always got you…”

She looked into those familiar blue eyes, and suddenly losing herself in Spike didn’t seem so scary anymore. In fact, it was something she _wanted_. She felt as though she could never get enough Spike, _never_ have enough Spike within her…

“Do it,” she whispered softly. “Bite me.”

His eyes flashed feral yellow, but she could still see the love for her written there. She turned her head to the side, giving him better access and cried out with newfound pleasure when his fangs pierced the soft flesh at her throat.

“You…too,” she managed to gasp out to past Spike. “Want you both…inside me…cocks…and fangs…”

The vampire beneath her didn’t need to be asked twice. His teeth sunk deep into the back of her throat, holding her head steady as her Spike’s fangs ventured deeper and deeper within her, sucking at her warm blood.

Penetrated four times over, it was finally too much for Buffy to bear. She screamed her ecstasy out to the world while her inner muscles throbbed and clenched, her orgasm shattering her entirely.

Her two vampire lovers followed her in the same instant, their balls clenching and un-clenching in time with her brutal Slayer muscles and their chilled seed shooting deep within her womb and ass.

The three collapsed on top of each other in an exhausted heap when their world-crushing orgasms finally subsided.

The Spike above her managed to awaken first, body aching all over – but in a decidedly good way. He tenderly licked the second bite mark he had made on her this evening clean, his cool saliva closing the wound. He turned his attention briefly to his other mark, nuzzling it fondly, before he raised himself up on shaking arms and slid out of her warm passage. His cock was quite spent, but still tingling in a pleasant way from her borrowed heat. With a satisfied sigh, he moved to the side and lay down on the soft mattress.

The feel of his rough tongue against the newly sensitized bite marks on her throat caused Buffy to stir as well. She groaned in agony at what felt like the simultaneous pull of every muscle in her body. She managed to sit herself up with great effort and raised herself enough from past Spike’s cock to slip it out of her rear entrance. Spent from that effort, she collapsed to the side, her head pillowed against her Spike’s chest and his arm wrapped lazily around her waist.

Past Spike awoke with a whimper when the wet heat that encompassed him moved away. He rolled over onto his side and spooned up against Buffy’s back, pressing himself firmly against her warmth. His tongue flicked out to tend to his own bite mark, and a proud smile graced his lips at the thought that the Slayer – of all people – had allowed him to mark her in this way.

“Mmm…” Buffy murmured softly as she drifted off to sleep. “Don’t think I’ve _ever_ been this tired. Looks like you finally wore me out…”

Her Spike chuckled sleepily. “An’ all it took was two of us,” he replied.

And then all three felt into a deep, relaxing sleep…

* * *

“C’mon!” Xander sighed in frustration. “What can _possibly_ be taking this long?!”

Dawn’s face turned bright red, and she buried her nose deeper into the book in front of her.


	11. Back To Work

Buffy yawned contently and stretched her lips lazily as her eyes finally fluttered open. She was immediately greeted by the sight of soft, peroxide blond curls. She gave them a quick pat before rolling over to her other side. The naked vampire limbs that wrapped all around her shifted with her motion, and she soon found herself eyeing an equally beautiful view. A tender, white vampire throat just begging to be tasted…

She gave him a quick love bite before beginning the difficult process of extricating herself from two such lovely demons. She finally managed to sit up between them and got a good look at the clock for the first time.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, instantly leaping out of bed.

“Mmm?” one vampire moaned sleepily when the hot little Slayer he had been laying against escaped his arms.

Buffy ignored him, making her way to the ladder that led to the upper level and gathering a pile of clothes with her as she went.

“Buffy?” her Spike mumbled, rolling over to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find clothes,” she sighed in exasperation when she realized that yet another pair of panties was ruined.

“Oh, well, that’s just great!” he jerked up and his face darkened. “Go running away again. ‘s fine, really! It’s not like what I want matters. No, I have no feelings whatsoever, so you jus’ go about an’—”

“Spike!” she cut him off, throwing his jeans at him. “I’m getting _all_ of our clothes.”

Spike’s expression lightened a bit. “Oh, well then…that’s… Huh?” he finally said, confused.

“Get dressed,” she insisted, pulling her top over her head.

“Why?” Spike eyed his jeans skeptically. “’s not like we’re goin’ anywhere…”

“Yes, we are,” Buffy said, zipping her skirt up. “We need to get to the Magic Box. I told Willow and Anya that I’d show up tonight, and when I don’t and then they find that I’m not at home…” She trailed off as she tried to find her shoe.

“Oh, c’mon,” Spike gestured to the clock. “’s nearly two. They probably—”

“Are looking for us right now,” Buffy insisted. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him critically. “Am I going to have to dress you?” she demanded.

“Oh!” Spike suddenly realized that he was still holding his jeans and moved to put them on.

“Here’s a shirt,” she said, yanking a maroon button-up from his dresser drawer and tossing it in his direction. She fiddled around a little while longer and finally pulled out a red, silk scarf. She wrapped it neatly about her neck, covering up the beautiful bite marks that marred her skin. Spike groaned slightly in protest, and she gave him a sly smile.

“Now,” she turned to the only current resident of the bed, “to wake up Sleeping Beauty…” She gave his shoulder a hard shake, but he just let out a slight growl and buried his head in the sheets. “Why me?” she lamented, crawling over the mattress to poke him in the stomach.

“So,” her Spike asked, doing up the last of his buttons, “are you finally going to tell your pals about…this?” He gesticulated wildly.

“Maybe,” she gave him a shy smile before pinching past Spike’s nose in her continued effort to wake him up.

“ ‘Maybe’?” Spike repeated. “How are we ever going to get their help if you won’t even tell them? I hate to break it to you, Slayer, but we don’t exactly have the magical resources to fix this!”

“Oh!” Buffy’s eyes widened, and she turned to look at him. “You meant _that_ ‘this’! Um…well, yeah. We’re going to tell them right now.” She looked back down at the other Spike suddenly, her face turning bright red at her error.

“Wait a minute,” her Spike froze in the center of the crypt. “You were talking about…?” He pointed back and forth between the two of them several times dumbly.

“Well…” she brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear nervously and pinched harder on past Spike’s nose, “yeah, I guess.” Her face was taking on more purplish hues now.

“Oh,” Spike said softly. “Well, about time I guess… You know, that won’t work,” he decided to break the awkward moment. “He doesn’t have to breathe, so…that won’t work,” he finished lamely.

“Good point,” Buffy sighed and released past Spike’s nose.

“Try givin’ him a good, hard whap in the gut,” her Spike suggested, grabbing hold of the black T-shirt past Spike had brought with him and walking over to her.

She raised one eyebrow at him incredulously.

“Always worked for Dru,” he insisted.

Buffy frowned slightly at the thought of another woman waking him…every morning…for over a hundred years. How come she had never gotten to figure out how to wake Spike up in the morning? She decided to ignore the glaringly obvious answer to that question – that she’d never stayed around long enough to find out – and proceeded to sulk.

“Buffy?” Spike waved a hand over her face when she zoned out. “You still in there?”

“Hmph,” she turned her back to him and proceeded to take his earlier advice.

“Oof!” past Spike exclaimed when he got a fist to the stomach.

“Wake up, and get dressed,” Buffy ordered.

“Domineering little— Oof!” he repeated when she gave him another jab.

“Up. Now.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled, hastily getting dressed.

Buffy stalked over to the ladder and waited impatiently. She knew she was being unfair, but she’d put her emotions on the line several times in the last day, and then he had to go and mention _Drusilla_ , of all people…

“Buffy?” her Spike had, of course, noticed her abrupt change in mood, but not even his seemingly telepathic abilities when it came to her could infiltrate _this_ bizarre bout of feminine illogic.

“Let’s just go,” she sighed wearily. “We’ll worry about everything else later.”

“Sure, pet,” he shrugged, and he and his past self followed her up the ladder.

* * *

“We have to go find her!” Xander insisted. “She’s never been this late before, and—” He opened the door and stopped his ramble mid-sentence when the object of his concern walked right in. “And never mind,” he quickly amended.

“Thanks, Xander,” Buffy said. “Sorry I’m so la-ate…” She paused when she noticed the three nerds chained together in the middle of the room. “What’s going on here?” she demanded.

“Buffy, we’ve got a big problem,” Xander began. “You see, Spike— Ahh! Spike!” He pointed when the vampire followed her into the Magic Box. “Duck, Buffy!” he yelled, yanking on her arm. “He could be evil, un-chipped Spike!”

Buffy rolled her eyes, giggled slightly at the look of pure menace that Spike had put on his face in order to further freak out Xander, and gently shook her friend off of her arm.

“It’s just the usual, same old Spike,” Buffy assured him.

Xander breathed a sigh of relief.

“This,” Buffy said, stepping to one side and allowing her other vampire companion to enter, “is evil, un-chipped Spike.”

And Xander promptly fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

“Xander? Xander? Wake up, Xander…”

Past Spike watched the vengeance demon and the two witches try to revive the wimp who had fainted and chuckled to himself.

“Who’s the ponce?” he pointed his thumb in Xander’s direction.

“That’s Xander,” Dawn informed him. “He doesn’t like you…either you, actually.”

“Gotcha,” he lit up a cigarette. “And you are?”

“Dawn,” she smiled at him brightly. “I’m Buffy’s sister.”

Past Spike’s brow furrowed for a minute.

“Yeah, I know,” Dawn waved her hand in the air dismissively, “Buffy doesn’t have a sister yet in your time.”

Past Spike raised one eyebrow at her apparent age.

“Don’t ask,” Dawn shook her head. “You see, I’m actually this Key that was given human form and…it’s a long story.”

“I think I have a headache,” past Spike complained.

“You want some blood for that?” Dawn asked helpfully.

Past Spike nodded wearily and watched the cheerful little teen run into the back. “And these three are?” he turned to his present incarnation.

“Three losers who think they can cut it as Big Bad,” Spike sent an annoyed scowl in their direction and took another puff from his own cigarette.

“They the ones that brought me here?”

“Yup.”

“Do I get to kill them then?” past Spike gave them a deadly smile.

They all gulped in perfect unison.

“Not yet,” present Spike said, sighing. “Wait till we’ve figured out how to fix things…”

The nerds gulped again.

“Xander, wake up!” Anya persisted in shaking his shoulder. “If you stay unconscious for too long, you’ll get those bags under your eyes, and then we’ll have to delay the pre-pre-wedding photos, which means we’ll have to put back the reception, although I suppose we _could_ move up our appointment with the decorators, _if_ you stop into the tailor’s this week, which means—” She ran over to get her wedding planner and began flipping through the pages making notes.

“We never _did_ decide on napkin color,” she pointed out. “I still think red…”

“Blue,” Xander insisted, waking up.

“But then we’ll have to change the tablecloths,” Anya’s brow furrowed, “unless you wanted the gray-blue…but then—”

“Guys!” Buffy cut in on what could easily have become another wedding summit meeting. “We _do_ have other matters to discuss…”

“Don’t remind me,” Xander groaned. He took a quick look at the two Spikes leaning against the counter, shook his head, and groaned again.

“So,” Willow turned her evil eye back to the Trio, “what did you do exactly?”

“Eep!” Andrew squealed, trying to hide behind the other two at the memory of her earlier threats.

“It was all Jonathan!” Warren insisted. “We tried to warn him not to!”

“You liar!” Jonathan turned an angry glare on Warren. “ _You_ were the one that said—”

“Toads!” Willow reminded them. “Or maybe newts,” she added thoughtfully. “Toads are a bit to much like frogs…”

“Or mice,” Dawn added, “although after the whole Amy thing…”

“What about cockroaches?” Tara suggested.

“Then we’d never be able to kill the buggers,” Spike commented.

“Good point,” Tara agreed.

“OK, OK, I’ll talk!” Jonathan squirmed in his bonds.

All eyes turned to him.

“It was a summoning spell,” he confessed. “I didn’t know what it was going to summon, and if I’d known about the whole time-travel two-Spikes-at-once thing, I would never ever have—”

“How do you _un_ do it?” Buffy demanded.

“Er…I’m not sure,” he answered nervously.

“Oh, well that’s just great!” past Spike rolled his eyes in disgust. “’ll be stuck here forever.”

“He can’t be stuck here forever,” Buffy’s brow furrowed, “or else normal Spike wouldn’t exist.”

“And this is a bad thing, why?” Xander chimed in.

“Shut up, Whelp,” Spike said sourly. His expression softened a bit when Dawn handed him one of the two mugs of microwave-warmed blood.

“Or you’ll what?” Xander retorted. “Annoy me to death?”

“Can I kill _him_?” past Spike said, taking the other mug.

“Go right ahead, mate,” Spike said jovially.

“No!” Buffy leapt in front of him. “No killing!”

Past Spike shrugged and leaned back against the counter.

Present Spike gave Xander an evil glare.

“Just ignore him,” Buffy said softly, resting her hand on his forearm.

Spike looked down at it in surprise. She had never _ever_ shown him the slightest bit of affection in public before. He gulped slightly and nodded.

Buffy flashed him a small smile before turning her attention back to their prisoners. They still looked thoroughly terrified. “Fix. This,” she insisted.

“I tried,” Jonathan defended himself, “but I couldn’t find a spell to send someone back in time. The one I used only works one way.”

“That’s why we came here tonight,” Andrew added, “to try to find a spell.”

“Shut up,” Warren hissed at him.

“Looks like its amphibian time for Warren,” Willow cracked her knuckles, an evil bemused smile on her face.

“Talk all you want,” Warren abruptly changed his mind.

“So,” Tara said, trying not to laugh at the false wicked-witch image Willow was portraying, “what do we do?”

“I guess we research,” Buffy sighed.

“We needed Buffy here to tell us to research?” Anya jabbed Xander in the arm. “We could have researched while we were waiting, and I could have sent in those order forms for the—”

“Guys,” Willow said, dropping a pile of books before them, “get to work.”

“Yeah, right,” present Spike got up, “’ll jus’ be on my way then and…”

He trailed off when Dawn stood in front of him, hands on her hips. “Oh no, you don’t,” she informed him. “We’re going to have a nice, long talk.”

Spike cocked his head to the side and looked down at her confusedly. “Sure thing, Nibblet, but—”

“Now!” she insisted, grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the training room.

Spike gave Buffy a bewildered look, and he would have sworn she _winked_ back at him…


	12. Apologies

Spike stepped into the training room and leaned back against the wall. He watched curiously as Dawn shut the door tight behind them, gave him an exasperated look, then stopped to stand in front of him, her arms crossed in a no-nonsense manner.

“Spill.”

The one word was spoken with commanding precision.

Spike’s brow furrowed for a second, trying to figure out what this was about.

“Spill.” Dawn repeated.

“What exactly do you what me to—” he began.

“Argh!” Dawn threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “I’m not blind, Spike,” she pointed out. “Buffy disappearing. You disappearing. _Always_ on the same night. Both of you acting all weird and secretive. Buffy spending _hours_ deciding what to wear on patrol. Buffy leaving the house tonight not wearing a scarf, and then showing up here with one. Not to mention that said scarf happens to be in _your_ favorite color, which doesn’t match the rest of her outfit at all. Are you following me here?” She gave him the Summers-Glare-of-Death.

“Uh, yeah…” Spike ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “Well, about that… You see…” he glanced at the persistent teenager in front of him. “Oh bugger!” he groaned. “What do you want to know?”

Dawn gave him a sly smile. “You and Buffy?” she teased.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Look, Big Sis says ‘m not s’posed ta tell _anyone_ , an’—” His hands gestured in the air helplessly.

“She _would_ ,” Dawn rolled her eyes. “It’s OK, though,” she added cheerfully. “Buffy already told me.”

“ _What_?!” Spike’s eyes widened comically.

“Buffy – as in, _my sister_ , Buffy – already – as in, at a previous time – told – as in, said the words – me – as in, Dawn,” Dawn said very slowly and teasingly.

“Really?” Spike looked at her curiously. “Er…what exactly did she say then?”

“That you two have been doing the wacky,” Dawn grinned widely at the flustered expression on his face, “although she wouldn’t give me the details. She wouldn’t even tell me what you looked like naked,” she pouted slightly. She could have sworn Spike was blushing. It was kind of hard to tell with vampires, since blushing consisted of being slightly less white than usual, but Dawn had had tons of practice reading this one. “And,” she added evilly, “I got the distinct impression that you’re a major stallion in bed.”

 _That_ did the trick. There was no mistaking the reddish tint to his cheeks now. He had also begun that nervous stuttering that Dawn had stuck firmly in the ‘leftover Williamisms’ category.

“S-She…I mean…I…um…er…”

“But the real question here,” Dawn’s face hardened once again, “is: Why. Didn’t. You. Tell. Me?”

He seemed to know how to react to that one better. “Big Sis told me not to,” he insisted.

“And you listen to her since _when_?” she demanded.

“Well…”

“She’s been holding out on the lovin’, hasn’t she?” Dawn shook her head. “She’s so _completely_ hopeless!”

“Hey, there,” Spike corrected her. “’s not like she loves me or anything. ‘s just a little fling is all.” He tried to say this all with a straight face, but Dawn could read the pain in his eyes.

“Let me get this straight,” she said in a voice that brooked no argument. “ _Buffy_ is having _sex_ with you, and you don’t think it means anything?”

“She said—”

“And you _believed_ her?” Dawn rolled her eyes in disbelief.

“No, not at first,” he insisted, “but she…she…”

Dawn frowned slightly. “What’s she been saying to you?” she asked softly.

“Nothin’,” he said, turning his head away abruptly. Dawn was pretty sure she saw tears in his eyes.

“What a bitch!” she stamped her foot on the ground, outraged. “You mean she’s been leading you along all this time, and she hasn’t even bothered telling you that she’s _crazy_ about you?!”

“She’s what?” A hint of hope was in his voice.

“And, of course, she’s probably been feeding you all sorts of garbage about how you don’t deserve to be loved… God, what a bitch!” she repeated her earlier sentiment.

“She’s not,” Spike insisted. “Well…not really… OK, so she is, but ‘s part o’ what I love ‘bout her.” His accent was getting thicker with emotion, and since it wasn’t going upper class, Dawn could tell the emotions weren’t remotely happy.

“You wait here,” she ordered him. “I’ll go fix things. And I _swear_ , if she doesn’t apologize…” Her hands clasped into fists, and she stormed out of the training room.

“Nibblet, wait!” he called after her, but she was already gone…

* * *

Xander glanced nervously over his shoulder to see past Spike still leaning against the counter, smoking, and staring directly at _him_ , an evil glint in his eye.

“Guys…” Xander began nervously. “I _really_ think we should tie him up or something.”

“No tying up,” Buffy insisted, her eyes widening at certain memories.

“Dunno, pet,” past Spike blew out a long stream of smoke, “could be a lot o’ _fun_ …”

“Oh god!” Xander said. “He’s just as bad as the other one! What part of ‘hands off Buffy’ don’t you Spikes understand?”

“The ‘off’ part,” past Spike replied readily enough.

Buffy’s face was turning redder by the minute. “Research, guys,” she laughed nervously. “Remember?”

Jonathan spoke up. “You might want to check out the—”

“Shut up!” a throng of voices said in perfect unison.

“Right then,” Jonathan shrunk back down into his chains.

For a few minutes the Magic Box was filled with blissful silence. Then:

“Buffy! Get your ass back here right now!” Dawn screamed into the room at the top of her lungs.

“Language, Dawnie,” Willow said out of habit.

“Uh, I’m kinda—” Buffy began, gesturing at the books.

“Now.” Dawn insisted, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Someone’s in trouble,” past Spike sing-songed.

Buffy glared at him and got up to go talk to Dawn. “What’s up?” she whispered.

“In.” Dawn grabbed hold of Buffy’s arm and dragged her back into the training room.

“Dawnie, what—?” Buffy began.

“Look, Nibblet—” she heard Spike saying from behind the door.

Dawn slammed the door shut behind the three of them. “You,” she pointed an accusing finger at Buffy.

“What did I do?” Buffy demanded. “ _What did you say?_ ” she whispered back at Spike.

“ _Nothing_ ,” he whispered back.

“You,” Dawn repeated. “Apology. Now.”

“What?” Buffy said in surprise.

“Nibblet—” Spike tried to cut in again.

“Shh!” Dawn hushed him. “You’ll want to hear every word of the high-quality groveling Buffy’s about to do.”

“Dawnie!” Buffy rolled her eyes. “C’mon now—”

“Apologize,” Dawn insisted. “Tell. The. Truth.” She threw her arms up in the air in despair. “God, what’s wrong with all you people? Do you have _any_ idea how much simpler all your lives would be if you were just honest with each other? I mean, haven’t you learned that lesson a _thousand_ times over before?!” she demanded of Buffy.

“It’s not that simple,” Buffy said.

“No, it’s not,” Dawn agreed, “because you _make_ it so bloody complicated. Now, tell him.” She crossed her arms in front of her again. “I think if you’re letting him _bite_ you, he deserves to know the truth.”

“You told her _that_?!” Buffy spun around to stare at Spike in outrage.

“Unless it was the _other_ Spike…” Dawn said thoughtfully to herself.

“’Course not!” Spike replied to Buffy’s accusations, holding his hands up defensively.

“Or maybe it was…” Dawn’s eyes widened in horror. “ _Both_?!” she squealed abruptly.

Buffy and Spike both broke off their argument and gave her that same deer-trapped-in-headlights look.

“Ah!” Dawn’s hands covered her eyes. “Innocent young mind not ready to handle that image! Blocking it out now!”

“Way to corrupt my sister,” Buffy turned back to Spike. “And I can’t _believe_ you told her about the biting!”

“I figured it out on my own,” Dawn cut in. “I mean, duh! Nice _scarf_ there, Buffy!”

“Oh…” Buffy said guiltily, fingering the red fabric around her neck. “Is it really that obvious?” she asked nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Dawn said. “Everyone else is so being keeping their own secrets that they’re in denial about yours.”

“Good,” Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. “Or…wait a minute, not good…”

“Exactly,” Dawn agreed. “Break the evil pattern. Tell the truth. I’ll be outside.” She gave Spike a quick wink before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

“Er, yeah…” Spike said sheepishly. “She can be right bossy when she wants to, hey pet?”

“Just like her sister,” Buffy smiled slightly at the closed door. She turned back to look at Spike and sighed. “Look,” she began, “I don’t know what she got all riled up about…”

“Mostly that I wouldn’t tell her ‘bout what you’d said to me,” Spike shrugged. “Guess she just assumed the worst.”

“Yeah, well, she probably assumed right then,” Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and sat down on the couch.

Spike shrugged again and found a particularly fascinating spot on the wall to stare at.

“You’re not convenient,” she said so softly he barely heard her, vamp hearing and all.

He looked at her curiously.

“You’re not convenient,” she repeated a little bit louder. “In fact, you’re probably the most _in_ convenient person in the world: annoying, rude, pigheaded, stubborn as all hell, not to mention the whole vampire thing, and you _never_ know when to quit, and—”

“Don’t think you’re s’posed to be insultin’ me,” Spike said calmly.

“Those weren’t insults,” she gave him a sly smile.

His eyes widened, and he quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

“You’re an obnoxious pig,” she said, the humor in her voice evident, “but I still like to be around you.”

“I like to have you _around_ me, too, pet,” he waggled his eyebrows in a way that told her _exactly_ what he really meant.

She flushed lightly. “And you never stop with the sexual innuendoes,” she said. “I forgot about that one.”

“Y’gonna call me a pig?” he asked, smiling now.

“I’ve always had this thing for pigs,” she smiled back, walking over to him. “Even back when I was a little kid. You know Mr. Gordo?” He nodded. “The pig was my _favorite_ animal…” She slipped her arms around his neck.

“And now?” he asked.

“Mmm…” she murmured thoughtfully. “Well, I like _this_ one…” She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

His mouth opened at her caress, and their tongues twined together, teasing and tasting each other.

“Mmm…” Buffy repeated her earlier sentiment, pulling back. “So,” she said, still a little breathless, “your turn.”

“My turn?” he asked, raising a scarred eyebrow.

“To apologize,” Buffy explained. “Actually,” she whispered into his ear conspiratorially, “it’s a lot of fun…”

“What do you want me to apologize for then, luv?” he asked, playing lazily with a lock of her hair.

“How about ‘I always knew the only thing better than killing a Slayer would be fucking a Slayer’?” she suggested.

“You want me to apologize for that?” he asked, smiling slightly. “You want me to be sorry for the fact that every time I get close to you,” his hand gently unraveled the scarf from around her neck, revealing the lovely red marks she’d let him leave there, “I want to do _this_ ,” his tongue traced over one of his earlier bite marks, “instead of snapping your neck?”

“Since you put it _that_ way…” she trailed off with a little gasp when he bit down lightly upon the mark. She had noticed in the past that the bites on her neck had become particularly erogenous zones, but no one had ever fully explored them the way Spike was doing now.

“Sorry I put it that way, though,” he finally said, pulling his head back to look at her again. “You’re right, pet. It _is_ fun…”

“My turn,” Buffy nodded vigorously, her eyes darkened with lust. “What do you want me to apologize for?”

“How ‘bout ‘you’re an evil, disgusting thing’?” he suggested.

“Hmm,” Buffy said thoughtfully. “Well, I’ve seen what you can do in the bedroom, so I’m not going to be able to take back the ‘evil’…but I could amend it to ‘very, _verrry_ bad’,” she gave the front of his jeans a slight squeeze and felt the growing hardness there. “Very, _verrry_ , _verrrrrry_ bad,” she corrected herself.

“I can live with that,” he moaned slightly. “Don’t stop…”

“And ‘disgusting’,” she went on. She paused for a moment to kiss the hollow of his throat. His head fell back against the wall, and she took advantage of the opening to lick the tender skin there. “Well,” she commented, pulling back, “you don’t taste disgusting to me. In fact, you taste _delicious_.”

He whimpered inarticulately.

“So that leaves ‘thing’,” she continued. “Hmm…” She ran her fingers over his chest, feeling the muscle beneath the fabric there. “It _feels_ like a man…” She pulled his shirt up slightly to get a look at the alabaster skin there. “It _looks_ like a man…” She knelt on the floor so that her face was level with his taut abs. “It _smells_ like a man…” Her tongue flicked out slightly to lick at an old scar there, and he moaned. “And it _tastes_ and _sounds_ like a man…” She finished, standing back up again. “I guess it’s a man,” she finally concluded.

“So, I guess that makes you a very, _verrry_ , _verrrrrry_ bad, _delicious_ man. My mistake.”

“Forgiven,” Spike said raggedly. “My turn?” he asked.

“Let’s see…” Buffy said. “OK! ‘If you don’t stop being such a bitch, maybe next time I _will_ bite you’.”

“Well, you’re not being a bitch now,” he said, leaning down so that his lips were once again right over his mark, “so does that mean you don’t want me to bite you?” he teased.

“Bite good,” she shook her head.

“Thought so,” he smiled against her burning skin before biting her gently with his blunt teeth.

“More,” she whimpered.

“Here, luv?” he asked. “The Slayerettes are just outside, an’—”

“More!” she cut him off, pulling his mouth roughly down to hers.

Their kiss instantly intensified, lips sucking and tongues dueling. Spike twisted them around, pressing her hard up against the wall that had been at his back. His arms slid around her body, holding her to him tightly, letting her feel the entire length of him…

Buffy’s hands caught in his hair, deepening their kiss further. She moaned and cried softly into his mouth, loving the taste and the feel of him…everything about him…

* * *

Dawn noticed that the sounds of voices behind the door had abruptly stopped. She opened it a crack just to make sure and found her big sister and her surrogate big brother locked in a passionate embrace.

A wide smile lit up her face. Sure, she had known, but it was nice to see a little evidence that they finally had something _real_ between them.

She shut the door behind her, still grinning happily. A muffled cry echoed from the training room, and she tried to suppress a giggle.

“What was that?”

Dawn hadn’t even noticed Xander approaching.

“Nothing!” she insisted hastily. “They’re just…sparring,” she covered quickly.

Buffy’s next scream was loud enough that it was unmistakable.

“Buffy’s in trouble!” Xander’s eyes widened in horror. “We need to—”

“No! Don’t open it!” Dawn cried out, but he had already pushed her aside and turned the knob.

“—help,” he finished as he flung the door wide and looked inside...


	13. Confession Time

Xander flung the door open wide and gaped in horror at the sight before him. Buffy stood trapped against the wall while Spike pinned her thoroughly in place. She thrashed against him, trying to break free, but for some reason her efforts weren’t succeeding in throwing him off.

Xander stood frozen in place until he saw Spike’s demon features emerge and he lunged for Buffy’s neck.

 _That_ snapped him out of his stupor.

“Buffy!” he cried out in fear as he grabbed Spike roughly by the shoulder and ripped him off of the Slayer. “You bastard!” he turned to Spike, quickly catching one of the stakes from the nearby table and thrusting it straight at the captured vampire’s heart.

Back against the wall, Buffy’s eyes widened in horror at her lover’s peril, but she was still too stunned and weak-kneed to do anything about it but watch on.

Luckily, Spike reacted in the nick of time, stopping the stake instants before it would have plunged into his chest.

“Buffy, get him!” Xander called out, struggling to free his wrist from the vampire’s grasp.

“You stupid git!” Spike hissed, gripping Xander’s wrist tighter and finally forcing him to drop the stake.

“Ah!” Xander screamed, clutching his wrist.

“Ah!” Spike said at the same instant, clutching his head.

“Spike, are you all right?” Dawn squealed, running over to him.

“Dawnie, get back!” Xander cried out in warning. “He’s the evil one…which is why he has the chip in his head…” his voice slowed when he realized that his earlier assessment must have been off in some way. “Wait a minute,” he began again confused, “if you’ve got that chip, how were you biting Buffy?”

“It doesn’t work on me anymore,” Buffy said numbly, relief at Spike’s near miss still running through her.

“Buffy, are you all right?” Xander looked at her sympathetically.

Her face was pale, and she seemed to be hyperventilating. Obviously due to fear from her near death experience, Xander quickly decided. She seemed very shaky on her feet, and the instant Xander saw her neck, he knew why.

“Oh my god, Buffy!” he exclaimed anxiously. “He got you! I’m so sorry I didn’t get here in time! Look, we’ll go to the hospital and then—”

He was abruptly cut off when his helping hand was pushed aside and she practically ran over to Spike.

“Oh god!” she whimpered, clutching him tightly to her. “I-I thought…I was so scared…a-and I couldn’t…” she said between sobs, holding his head into her shoulder and petting his hair softly.

“Buffy!” Xander tried to break her out of her shock. She was obviously still a bit too stunned by what Spike had tried to do to realize the danger of her actions. Right now the vampire’s mouth was mere inches from her throat… Xander tried to pull him away from her again.

“No!” Buffy exclaimed, hugging Spike to her with renewed strength. “Don’t touch him, Xander!”

“But Buffy, he tried to—”

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to,” she cut him off.

Xander just stood there for a second, a confused look on his face. “What?!” he finally blurted out.

“Yeah, thanks for instantly jumpin’ to the wrong conclusions ‘bout me, mate,” Spike rose from his position nuzzled in Buffy’s hair to face him. “Real sporting o’ you to try an’ kill me without figurin’ out what happened first, too.”

The hopelessly confusion on Xander’s face increased. “B-Buffy, what’s going on here?” he finally demanded.

Buffy’s face reddened, and she cast a nervous glance back and forth between Spike and Xander. “H-He bit me,” she finally admitted slowly, “but only because I wanted him to…”

Xander’s face was even more confused for a second, and then his eyes widened when he understood. “You bastard!” he yelled at Spike. “You did this to her! You-you put her under a thrall, and-and that’s why she’s been so weird lately, so out of it. You’ve been feeding from her!”

“Oh, for cryin’ out—!” Spike threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes heavenwards. “I don’t even _have_ a thrall, you wanker!”

“Oh, you’d like us to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Xander pointed a finger at him accusingly, and it began to shake with fury. “I’m on to you, though. What did Drusilla teach you? Bet you two had plenty of time in all those years you were together…”

“Dru didn’t teach me squat,” Spike sighed in annoyance.

“It’s not a thrall, Xander,” Buffy insisted. “Spike and I are…” She turned to look nervously at the vampire.

He had this odd hopeful look in his eyes, like all of his being wanted her to tell Xander, but he knew it would never happen so he was bracing himself for disappointment and heartbreak instead.

“Well, we’re…” she caught his hand in hers and gave it a slight squeeze. Internally, he braced himself harder, and it felt like a blinding pain in Buffy’s chest when she saw the anguish there. “We’re…together,” she finally finished slowly.

A strange feeling of relief swept over her once the words were out of her mouth. Sure, she was going to have to deal with the explosion from Xander once the words finally pierced through his denial, but it was over: the hiding, the fear, the not knowing whether anyone suspected…

She cast a quick glance in Spike’s direction. And if for no other reason, it was all worth it just to see that look in his eyes. She had seen it before when she’d invited him into her house before the final battle with Glory, and then again when she’d practically ripped their clothing aside and thrust down onto him deep in the abandoned building. It was a look of wonder, of awe, of complete and absolute love…

“We’ve been together for a while now,” she said more firmly, reaching out to caress his cheek with one hand.

She turned back to the door and discovered that the rest of her friends had been present to hear her last statement as well…as had past Spike. He looked like he was about to break out into hysterics any minute at the looks on everyone’s faces. _Glad someone thinks this is funny_ , Buffy thought wryly.

“Willow, it’s OK,” Xander grasped desperately at his last straw. “We understand if you slipped with the magic, but you should have told us so we could fix it.”

“Uh…Xander,” Willow began, “I haven’t done any magic in a month.”

Tara raised an eyebrow in her direction, and Willow smiled proudly. The brunette witch gave her a shy smile in return before turning back to the proceedings.

“Love spell?” Xander persisted.

“No,” Willow shook her head vehemently.

“Do thy will?”

“No.”

“Brainwashing? Memory loss? Temporary insanity?”

“No!” Willow finally exclaimed, annoyed.

“Tara? Anya?” he begged of the two other women.

They both shook their heads.

“ _Dawn_?” Xander’s voice was pleading by now.

“There’s no spell,” Buffy ended his questions before they got ridiculously out of hand. “And there’s nothing wrong with either of us. We just…” She paused to look at Spike, and he shrugged casually. “We’re just together is all,” she finished. “Because we both _want_ to be.”

“Isn’t it exciting?!” Dawn broke in, a broad smile on her face. “I mean I thought they’d _never_ manage it, but Tada!”

The expression on Willow’s face was less enthusiastic, but no where near as terrified as Xander’s. “Buffy,” she said, her brow furrowing slightly. “When did this all happen? _How_ did this happen?”

Buffy turned to Spike, and he gave her a little reassuring smile. She took a deep breath and began. “After I…came back,” she said slowly, “things were really hard. I-I was trying to hide where I had been from all of you, and it was tearing me apart. I needed to tell someone, and Spike was just…there. Not judging me or trying to figure out if I was wrong… He just let me be me. He was someone I could tell, someone I could talk to. We became friends, and then…” She trailed off.

Willow nodded slowly. “OK,” she said thoughtfully, “I can see that, I guess… But why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was afraid,” Buffy admitted, “of what you’d think, and how Spike would react, and I didn’t really know what I felt for him. And it was scary. I-If I kept it a secret, then it was just us and I didn’t have to worry about anything else.”

“I think we can understand that,” Tara cast another shy smile in Willow’s direction.

Willow continued to stare off into space, trying to put words to what she was thinking.

 _Xander_ didn’t have any difficulty, however. “Buffy, what can you possibly be thinking?” he exclaimed in complete outrage. “Evil, soulless vampire, remember? If it weren’t for that chip, we’d all be breakfast right about now!”

“Maybe _you_ would be,” Spike growled sullenly under his breath.

“The chip doesn’t work on me,” Buffy reminded Xander and informed the others. “I don’t know why, but…I guess I came back wrong…”

“No,” Spike insisted, “there’s nothing wrong with you. The more I see of you, the more I’m sure that you’re the same…”

Willow’s brow furrowed in a different way. “The chip doesn’t register you as human?” she asked, perplexed. “That doesn’t make any sense. The spell I used should have brought you back the exact same way—”

“Ahem!” Xander cut in. “Buffy being snuggly with the undead! Much more important than the spell!”

Buffy sheepishly took a step back and blushed when she realized that she had indeed been sidled right up against Spike.

“Xander,” she pleaded with him, “say something to me. Ask me something else, anything. I don’t want this to hurt you…”

Xander let out a long, deep sigh at the tone of her voice and struggled to control the whirlwind of emotions that were ripping through him at the moment. “I guess the biggest problem I have,” he said after a long while, “is _why_? Why Spike?”

Buffy considered her response for a while. “Just because,” she finally shrugged. “It just happened that way, and I can’t explain it. I came back, and everything felt so painful. But then when we were together, it was like it was all quiet again. I was at peace; I was _happy_. You said yourself the other week that I’ve been more like myself these past few weeks. Well, you’re right, I have, and Spike’s responsible for a lot of that. Everything’s been so hard and confusing and conflicted, and then suddenly one thing was clear. There was one thing I wanted…”

Spike rested one hand in the crook of her back where no one could see it, and she relaxed slightly.

“I can’t explain it,” she repeated. “It just sort of happened…”

Xander sighed and nodded. “The chip,” he repeated. “Still having a lot of problems about that chip.”

“I am too,” Willow added. “Buffy, if it ever stops working, I mean _really_ stops working… You know what happened last time!”

“Relax, Red,” Spike said. “Your fish’re safe with me.”

She actually smiled slightly at his joke. Spike _knew_ he had always liked her for a reason.

Buffy looked at him, and he pointedly looked away from her, not wanting to discuss this in front of the Scoobies.

“There are some things that we haven’t really talked about yet,” she said finally, “and I can _completely_ understand your concern. But we’re going to try to figure it out.”

“Promise not to hurt anyone till we get this all settled,” Spike mumbled under his breath. “If somethin’ happens to the chip, that is…”

Buffy gave them a small smile and a shrug.

Willow seemed to except that for the time being, at least. “Buffy, are you _sure_ about this?” she demanded one last time.

“I’m happier than I’ve been since I got back,” she nodded, “and for quite a while before I died as well. I think that makes it worth a try, at least.”

Willow nodded. “This will _definitely_ take time to adjust to…”

“I know,” Buffy agreed, “but no one’s staked Spike yet, which is better than I’d hoped for.”

“Barely,” Spike muttered under his breath, casting an angry glare in Xander’s direction.

“Buffy,” Xander finally said, “I’m not going to lie to you. I’m going to try to pretend that I don’t know about this for as long as is physically possible and hope that it just blows over.”

Buffy giggled slightly at this typical Xander reaction.

“Denial is a happy place, and I hope to spend many blissful hours there,” he actually managed to crack a small smile. “But I don’t really have the right to make any decisions for you. I may think you’re wrong, but it’s not my life to live.”

“Thanks a lot.” Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

“So, does this mean that you’re not going to be all depressed for our wedding?” Anya asked anxiously, having been uncharacteristically quiet all this time.

“As long as I don’t catch them…” Xander’s eyes widened in horror. “I’m _not_ going to catch you at anything, right?” he demanded nervously. “’Cause that could seriously impair my denial.”

“We’ll try to keep it confined,” Buffy assured him.

“Maybe _you_ will,” Spike whispered so softly that only she could hear. She cast him an annoyed glance and stepped on his foot lightly in revenge for _that_ smart-ass remark.

“Tara, Anya,” Buffy turned to the others present, “I want you guys to be OK with this, too.”

“Seems all right to me,” Tara shrugged, smiling slightly. “It doesn’t really seem like that big a deal to me.”

“And I’ve known for ages,” Anya waved a hand in the air dismissively.

“ _What_?!” every other person in the room said in perfect unison.

“Ahn, what are you talking about?” Xander asked, holding her shoulders.

“You mean you honestly all didn’t know?” Anya said in surprise.

“I did,” Dawn held her hand up in the air shyly.

“You’re kidding me, right?” she was greeted by many shaking heads. “You mean you didn’t notice how they would always come back from ‘patrolling’,” she made little air quotes with her hands, “hours late, with their hair all messed up and grass stains all over their clothes—”

“Fighting monsters!” Xander insisted. “Those are all just normal side-effects of fighting monsters!”

Anya rolled her eyes. “And I suppose it was monsters that would put their shirts on backwards, and that caused them to stand just a little bit too close to each other, and made them give each other those don’t-you-wish-we-were-having-sex-right-now looks, and put that post-orgasmic bliss in their eyes?”

“B-But if you knew about this,” Xander asked, bewildered, “then why didn’t you say anything?”

“You told me it was rude to discuss other people’s orgasms,” Anya replied happily, “so I didn’t!”

“Oh boy…” Xander ran a hand through his hair, both distressed at this news and grateful for something else to think about besides the unmentionable couple across the room.

“That was very considerate of you,” Tara informed Anya.

“Thank you,” Anya was still bouncing slightly with glee at the fact that she’d restrained herself so well. “So,” she said after a moment, “is it OK to discuss Buffy’s orgasms now?”

“No!” several vehement voices announced in unison.

“Humph,” Anya bit her lower lip. “I was just _wondering_ is all…”

“So…er, uh…yeah,” Buffy said in the awkward pause that followed. “Research?” she suggested anxiously.

Before anyone could reply, the sound of slow clapping caused them all to spin around.

“Oh, that was great,” past Spike said sarcastically. “You all ‘re better than soaps. Right good entertainment it was…although I _was_ waitin’ for the big group hug before I made a nice snack off those wankers outside…”

“Oh!” Willow’s hand abruptly shot up in the air out of force of habit. “That’s right! We found the how-to-go-back-in-time spell!”

“So, I can eat those losers then, right?” past Spike asked hopefully.

“No eating people,” Buffy sighed. “You can do that when you get home.”

“How come _he_ can eat people but I can’t?” her Spike teased.

“He can’t,” Buffy replied with a wry smile, “but that’s past Buffy’s problem to deal with. So,” she turned back to the group, “are we doing the spell or what?”

“A-Actually,” Tara said, “I’d like some time to look it over…”

“And I have to open early tomorrow morning,” Anya protested. “I can’t have people casting smelly spells here during store hours.”

“And Dawnie has school early, too!” Buffy suddenly exclaimed, looking at her watch.

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Out of it much?” she said sarcastically. “It’s _Saturday_.”

“Oh,” Buffy replied, and then a delighted little smile lit up her face. “That means I don’t have to go to work tomorrow!”

“It also means we have plenty of time to do the spell tomorrow evening,” Anya insisted. “So out! I’ve got to be rested to make lots of money tomorrow! Shoo, shoo!”

She batted at past Spike and Tara, forcing them into the main room. The rest of the group followed…and saw the one flaw in their plan.

“What do we do about _them_?” Tara gestured nervously at the three bound nerds.

“We could put them in back,” Anya suggested thoughtfully. “And if they try to escape,” she added proudly, “I can practice my old vengeance skills.”

“She spent the last millennium doing nasty, emasculating things to any guy she came across,” Xander informed them, “so I’d suggest not messing with her.”

“ _Still_ think it’d be easier if I just ate them…” past Spike sulked.

The property chastised Trio huddled in their chains fearfully and let themselves be locked up in the training room without complaint.

“And _him_?” Xander pointed to past Spike.

“’e’ll be comin’ with me,” present Spike replied.

“And I’ll go with,” Buffy announced immediately, then abruptly blushed now that _everyone_ knew what her real intentions were.

“Cool!” Dawn said cheerfully. “Will can walk me home. Should we expect you not to show up tomorrow?”

“Er…” Buffy’s face was getting redder by the minute.

“’ll get her here after sundown tomorrow evenin’,” Spike caught Buffy by the shoulder and led her outside, giving Dawn a wink.

“Many happy orgasms!” Anya called out after them.

“Oh god…” Xander groaned in despair.

“Don’t worry,” Tara reassured him. “Buffy’s an adult. I’m sure she can handle this in a mature and responsible way…”

* * *

“Last one in bed’s a rotten egg!” Buffy stuck her tongue out at the two Spikes and raced her way back to his crypt, two vampires hot on her heels…


	14. Meanwhile, Back at the Crypt

Buffy dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack on the vamp behind her. Sensing another imminent strike, she made a huge, headlong leap, diving down through the trapdoor and landing on the lower level with a graceful somersault. She heard someone else landing behind her and scrambled up to her feet, running over to tag the bed.

“I win!” she announced and then screeched when she was tackled from behind, a strong vampire pinning her face down onto the mattress.

“Second,” past Spike said raggedly, planting kisses all up and down the back of her neck.

Her Spike joined them a few seconds later.

“You lose,” Buffy informed him. “Again.”

“I didn’t know better, I’d think you had this all rigged, luv,” he smiled wryly, obviously not in the least concerned about this latest race.

“Who says I don’t?” she teased, halfheartedly trying to slip from past Spike’s grasp and failing miserably. “So,” she stretched languorously under him, “what do I get for winning?”

Past Spike caught hold of her wrist and guided her hand to the large bulge in the front of his pants. “First prize, pet,” he purred sensuously in her ear.

“Hmm…” she sighed, stroking him gently through the rough fabric of his jeans. “I’ve got a few guesses on what it is, but I think I’ll need to _unwrap_ it first,” she giggled, struggling with the zipper a bit before feeling it give way beneath her fingers. He sprung out into her hand, incredible hardness surrounded by such soft, delicate skin.

“Christ, Slayer!” past Spike hissed at the feel of her hot little hand on him.

“Nice,” Buffy agreed. “I think I’d like to test it out…”

He groaned in agony and yanked her up to her knees, shoving her skirt up to her waist. For once Buffy was glad that her panties had been destroyed earlier since now nothing blocked the vampire above her from surging inside.

However, he didn’t do so immediately, instead caressing the smooth globes of her behind with his palms.

“Spike…” she whimpered.

“Such a firm, pretty, little ass,” he commented, ignoring her plea.

“Try tastin’ it, mate,” present Spike advised, lying out on the bed beside them and lighting up a cigarette.

Past Spike took his advice, planting a small kiss on her rear before flicking his tongue out to taste her salty skin.

“Delicious…” he purred.

“Spike,” Buffy’s whimpers were increasing in intensity.

“Told you so,” present Spike responded to his counterpart. “Could taste ‘er all night…”

“Me, too,” past Spike agreed.

“Spike!” Buffy cried out, desperately rubbing back against him.

“Looks like the Slayer could do with a little more, though,” present Spike shrugged and gave her a wicked smile.

“S’pose I can see _some_ benefits to havin’ a happy Slayer ‘round,” past Spike agreed.

Buffy sighed in relief when he mounted her from behind.

“You ready for me, luv?” he teased.

Her murmurs of need increased when his hand slipped down between her thighs and tested the wetness there.

“Whaddaya think?” he held his glistening fingers up for present Spike to inspect.

He leaned forward, delicately licking them clean and making sure Buffy could see every sensual caress of his tongue. She moaned raggedly, cursing his tongue for not being on _her_ at the moment.

“Tastes ready to me,” present Spike finally decided, returning the cigarette to his lips.

“Your lucky day, sweets,” past Spike have her ass a quick pat before aligning himself with her sopping entrance.

She squirmed against him slightly, aroused beyond belief, but instead of thrusting hard and fast, he held her tightly in place before him. They both let out a long, low moan when he entered her, slowly but firmly.

“Feel that, Slayer?” he whispered into her ear. “Feel every inch of me?”

She nodded numbly, focusing intently on the wondrous sensation of her vaginal walls being stretched ever so slowly.

“Feels so good!” she gasped out when he’d finally pushed himself in all the way. She could feel his rough curls brushing up against her rear, tickling the delicate skin there.

Above her, past Spike let out a hiss, her inner heat searing him to that point right between pain and pleasure. He held himself in place for a while, reveling in the exquisite torture, before he began to pump in and out of her harshly.

“Oh god! Yes, Spike! Yes! So good! Harder, baby! Harder! Faster! Faster! No, slower! Yes! Just like that! More! More! Oh, right there! Yes! That’s the spot! Yes! Yes!” Her frenzied litany went on and on, her eyes squeezing shut tight at the pure ecstasy of having him within her again.

When they opened again, she saw that her Spike was watching her intently, taking in every detail of her face as it contorted in pleasure.

“Spike…” she whispered softly, looking directly into his eyes and holding out one hand to gesture for him to come closer.

He prowled over to her like a great cat, his muscles rippling under the leather duster that so cruelly hid him from her view.

“Oh god,” she whimpered when her face was mere inches from hers, the continual pounding of his past counterpart leaving her breathless.

He watched as one drop of sweat rolled down her face, pooling at the very tip of her nose. It quavered precariously, her continuous rocking threatening to shake it lose at any second. Just as it began to fall, he flicked his tongue out, catching it and the tip of her nose in the process.

She let out a deep husky moan and began ramming back into past Spike with renewed fury.

“Why clothes?” she gasped out between thrusts. “Clothes bad. No clothes.”

He gave her a sly smile and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, taking his time and prolonging her agony.

“Faster,” she instructed him. “Faster!” she demanded of past Spike.

He was angling himself deep within her now, striking against the opening to her womb and re-discovering all the tender nerves deep within her, setting them all ablaze with his coolness and strength. Her internal muscles clenched around him, holding him tight, trying to prevent him from escaping. He fought against her pulls with every stroke, plunging back deep inside to feel her desperate caress yet again.

Buffy slammed back against him, her eyes glued to the strip tease her Spike was performing for her. His shirt, finally unbuttoned, slipped from his shoulders to pool on the floor. Her mouth turned dry at the sight of his bared chest, as pure and powerful as polished ivory.

His hands moved down to his zipper now, pulling slowly downwards. He toyed with the button at his waist for a minute, enjoying every needy moan that escaped her throat, before finally opening it and letting his erection spring free.

Buffy barely noticed when he pulled his jeans down and kicked them off, she was so transfixed by his thick cock. Her eyes traced every vein, watching them pulse and throb with need. His head looked so soft and silky, and suddenly she had to feel it, had to taste it… Whereas before her mouth had been dry, now she was practically salivating.

“C’mere,” she beckoned to him, clutching at his hip when he was in range and pulling him into her mouth. She took a long, deep suck, and his hands tangled in her hair, the sound of his whimpers music to her ears. She pulled back, giving his head a light kiss and panting desperately for him.

She slowly began to suck him in and out, gradually increasing her pace until the two Spikes entered her in time with each other. They ravished her from both ends, burying themselves so deep within her that she marveled that they didn’t converge at her center.

Their thrusts were harsh, carnal, bestial, and she savored every moment of it, finally screaming out to the world as her climax crashed through her over and over and over again…

Behind her past Spike let out a loud roar when her Slayer muscles gripped him hard, pumping his milky white semen into her womb. Everything exploded around him, and he collapsed on top of her, still seeing stars.

Her Spike, meanwhile, collapsed back onto the bed in front of her when her mouth released him for her climax.

She lazily opened her eyes to see that he was still as hard as ever and hadn’t even gotten a chance to cum yet. _Time to remedy that_ , she thought with a wicked smile.

She rolled past Spike off of her and proceeded to crawl up her Spike’s body, moving slowly and carefully so he wouldn’t notice her approach. His eyes were shut tight, and she would have almost sworn he was asleep were it not for that fact that his hand lazily toyed with the base of his erection.

“Let me do that for you,” she said coyly, pushing his hand aside and encircling him with her own.

“Oh, Buffy…” he whispered softly.

“That better?” she inquired.

“Mmm…” he murmured inarticulately.

She continued to stroke him lightly while she inched her way over him, swinging one leg over him to straddle his middle.

“You want to know how you feel?” she asked in a sultry voice. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking when I hold you just like this?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he sighed beneath her.

“The first thing I notice when I hold you is the cool,” she began in a sensual whisper. “Your skin warms to my touch, but deep down within you I can still feel your real body temperature. You feel like fire and ice at the same time, and it’s _sooo_ good…”

“Christ, Buffy!” Spike felt himself hardening to point of torment at her words. It was so rare that she was the verbal one during sex. “Don’t stop, luv. Don’t stop…”

“And then I notice the texture of your skin,” she continued. “It’s soft, like velvet, especially right _here_ …” She flicked her thumb over his head, eliciting yet another plea to go on. “But it’s so hard, too. You’re always so hard for me, and I can barely hold myself back from fucking you into the ground every time I feel just how hard you really are.”

“You do it to me, baby,” he hissed. “Only you.”

She gave him a catlike smile. “You’re smooth to my touch, too. But then I start to stroke you, and I discover all those little veins running through you, making you hard and pulsing. They make you rough and then smooth and then rough again. And I’ve got to just keep touching you because I don’t want to miss a second of it.”

She began to rock her hips up and down a bit, letting them brush against the tip of him on the down-stroke, but never letting him find his release in her.

“Do you know what I think about then?” she whispered.

“No,” he shook his head. “What?”

“I think about your size,” she confessed. “I think about how long you are and how thick. I put my hands around you, but they’re too small to hold you properly. And then I start to wonder how you ever manage to fit inside me, so I have to test it out.” She lowered herself onto him slowly. “And miraculously, you always do, baby. You fit me absolutely _perfectly_ …”

He groaned and rocked his hips up against hers.

“And you feel even better once you’re inside of me,” she said between gasps. “It’s like there’s this void that’s always within me that only you can fill. And you fill me so _completely_. Every time I feel like I’ve never been stretched this wide before, like no one’s ever gotten this deep. You know what you feel like?” she leaned forward onto his body, changing the angle of his penetration and causing them both to groan.

“Tell me, luv,” he purred. “Tell me what I feel like…”

“You feel like…” she gasped when his hips thrust upwards, plunging him even deeper within her, “like… _Heaven_ …”

His eyes widened at her admission, and then he reached up to tenderly stroke her hair. “Let me, Buffy,” he whispered raggedly. “Let me be Heaven for you.”

She gave him a little smile and placed a kiss on his palm, but didn’t respond.

His hands reached up to explore her now, taking his newfound duties with the utmost seriousness. His fingers trailed lightly up her arms, sliding over the fabric of her blouse and then down her sides. When he reached her waist, his fingers slipped under her waistband, exposing her stomach to him. He caressed his way up her body, his touches so feather light that they gently teased the fine hairs of her abdomen, causing her nerves to tingle in delight and little goosebumps to form.

His hands continued to move upward, pulling her blouse with him as he went. When he got to her shoulders, she obligingly slipped out of the sleeves. Together, they pulled it over her head, and he tossed it carelessly to the side.

She didn’t care though. At that moment all that mattered was the feel of his hands on her body and his cock rocking slowly in and out of her.

“Let me be Heaven to you,” he repeated, his fingers toying with the front clasp of her bra, “because you’re Heaven to me…”

Nimble fingers released the clasp, and Buffy marveled once again at how skilled he was at performing that task. Fashion designers had come up with all sorts of clever jigsaw puzzles, but Spike never had the slightest trouble solving any of them.

He cupped her pert breasts, and she thrust her chest forward into his hands, slipping her bra over her shoulders as she did so.

“Let me, Buffy,” he pleaded, flicking her nipples lightly. “Please, let me…”

She cried out at the intensity of the moment and captured his wrists, forcing them back down onto the mattress. She leaned forward, pressing her body against the full length of his, her breasts flattening and molding to his chest. She looked into his eyes for a few thrusts to emphasize their intimate union and then bent over to plunder his mouth with her own.

Their lips attacked each other desperately, parting, tongues flicking out, mouths angling constantly, slanting over each other, exploring in every way possible.

Buffy’s eyes shut tight, and she focused on projecting every emotion she had into the kiss. All her desire, happiness, confusion, sadness…everything she had she gave to him. Along with the message that she still couldn’t speak aloud: _I let you. You are my Heaven now…_

His hands clutched at her hips, increasing the intensity of his thrusts, their rhythm breaking at last, becoming fast and furious as they both lost control, just pounding together, hands exploring, desperate to crawl inside each other and never ever come out again…

Buffy had never experienced an orgasm like it before. Instead of the unusual dizzying climax, this one was long and gentle. Her body milked him slowly, drawing out her ecstasy and his as well. The fall was different, too. This time all she knew was deep, dark pleasure that sank inexorably into equally deep and dark sleep. Lazy contentment gradually came over her, and she whispered his name like a prayer before she was finally overcome…


	15. Double Spike Me

Buffy lay back on the soft mattress comfortably for a minute, savoring the complete and utter relaxation she was feeling at that moment. It felt like she had been sleeping for hours, and she hadn’t been this well rested since she came back.

With a sigh and a yawn, she finally opened her eyes…

To see a pale foot in front of her.

She giggled a bit to herself and planted a quick kiss on the big toe. Really, he did have exceptionally sexy feet. Buffy paused to consider that last thought for a second. Feet weren’t really ‘sexy’ in her mind normally. No, this was a strange new innovation…one that made every inch of Spike irresistible to her. It was kind of scary, although ultimately very satisfying.

She leaned forward to plant another kiss on that alluring big toe of his. He murmured and twitched beneath her a bit at this, and Buffy became aware for the first time of her awkward position.

Somehow, she had gotten twisted sideways on the bed. Her feet dangled off one side of the bed, past Spike’s prone body providing the cushioning for her stomach and thighs. Her Spike had curled up with his back to her, and at some time during the morning she’d selected his thigh for her pillow. It really was something of a miracle that she didn’t have the mother of all kinks in her back. Probably had something to do with the fact that she’d been nice and limbered up when she fell asleep…

“Spike, baby,” she murmured softly, giving his toe another kiss, this time flicking her tongue over it a bit as well.

A deep purr resonated from the vampire in front of her, but she got no other response.

“Wake up, Spikey,” she teased, taking his toe into her mouth and sucking on it for a bit. “I wanna play…” She began planting slow kisses up his foot to his ankle.

He groaned slightly when her tongue found the inside of his ankle, and she continued to toy with the soft flesh there.

“C’mon,” she swatted his ass lightly. “Rise and shine.”

Still he lay there half-asleep.

Buffy pouted and bit her lower lip for a while, before a little light went on behind her eyes, and an evil grin spread across her features. She returned to her previous resting-place and this explored in the other direction. Her arm looped over his hip and found its target almost instantly.

He was half hard already, even in sleep, and Buffy gave him a long, slow caress, her hand encircling his tip and then expanding to compensate for his girth when she moved downwards. He grew right into her hand. It was actually kind of an interesting sensation for her. He was already hard and ready to go whenever she started touching him, so she’d never really felt the change occur in his member before.

“Wow…” she commented breathlessly when the veins began to pulse within him and the swelling opened her gentle grasp wider. She scootched up to watch, mesmerized by his remarkable transformation.

“Enjoyin’ the view, luv?” a lazy voice asked.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded numbly as he blossomed up to the size she was most familiar with. “How does it… I mean, how do you…er…” Her face turned a bit red at her naiveté.

“Blood,” he answered, rolling over beneath her so that he lay on his back. “’S always the blood,” he gave her a little smile. “Thought you’d learned that by now.”

Buffy’s face was now less than a foot away from his rising erection. She rested her head against the insides of his thighs and watched. It continued to harden within her hand, and ever so slowly a drop of precum escaped the slit at the very end of his length.

“I want you,” Buffy whispered softly.

“Shouldn’t have too much difficulty seein’ that I want you too, pet,” he moaned slightly when her thumb caught up the drop of liquid her strokes had brought forth.

She brought her finger to her lips and slowly tasted the salty fluid there. “Want you hard. Now.”

“’m yours,” Spike agreed, watching her crawl up his body with a predatory grace.

“Mine,” she sighed before impaling herself upon him.

They both gasped at the feel of their union before Buffy began riding him in earnest. Their hips ground together at the force of their thrusts as he pierced her core over and over again. Buffy angled her body forward, arching her back so that her clit pressed into his dark curls with every thrust. Her head flew back in ecstasy when his hand found her breasts, flicking roughly at the pebbles there.

Spike intently watched the site of their joining, the sight of her body swallowing him up to the hilt still miraculous to him. He watched his cock penetrate her over and over again, each time experiencing more exquisite pleasure than ever before. His eyes closed when the fire within him burned to the point of consuming him. And even then, she assaulted all his senses. The sound of her moans and the liquid suction every time she took him inside bringing about his screaming orgasm just as much as the feel of her internal muscles.

“God, Spike!” Buffy collapsed on top of him, panting heavily from her exertion. “So good,” she gasped breathlessly, looking deep into his eyes.

“Beyond good,” he agreed, his own unnecessary breathing erratic, “fan-fucking-tastic…”

“Literally,” she gave him a sly smile.

“Hmmm…” he muttered happily, brushing her sweat-soaked hair off of her forehead.

“Quite a show you two put on,” past Spike commented, watching them from his now-awake position against the headboard. “Get a bloke all riled up…”

Buffy gave her Spike a quick peck on the lips before getting up and leaping at past Spike. He caught her wrists firmly, but she managed to wrestle him beneath her with her thighs.

“Always liked a woman with good, strong thighs,” he gave her an appraising leer.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oh, Spike me!” she retorted.

His leer turned into a wide grin. “My pleasure, luv,” he purred.

Their hips completed their thrusts at the same time, forcing him hard and deep inside her.

“Oh, yeah…” he moaned. “That’s it, baby. Give it to me good…”

She impaled herself over and over upon him, her hips moving in wild, frenzied abandon. Her breasts bounced up and down with the power of their mutual thrusts, and soon she was crying out and screaming for more.

His hands clutched at her hips, increasing the force of his penetration, pushing himself even deeper inside her. The heat…oh, the heat! It was practically unbearable. He felt certain he would spontaneously dust at any moment, even though it was _him_ staking _her_ …

“More, Spike!” she cried out. “More, Spike! More! More! More Spike!” Her screams intensified, and soon she was no longer commanding him, Spike, for more, but rather more Spike became her demand. It was what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved: always more Spike…

The pure, unmitigated lust in her eyes brought his demon surging to the forefront. The grasping fingers at her hips became claws, cutting into her flesh, bringing forth blood and pain and sweet, sweet pleasure…

She stared down into those yellow, predatory eyes. They were the eyes of death and destruction – a demon’s eyes pure and simple – but never for her…never ever for her. She reached a hand down to stroke the ridges of his forehead. This was everything she hated about him…or everything she _should_ hate at the very least. But for some reason, she couldn’t, she didn’t. Instead, all she saw there was the unfettered, primal beauty of him.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered raggedly, plunging herself down deep upon him once last time.

They both screamed their joy out to the world at the same time. Her insides quivered and spasmed around him in carnal delight, and everything about her spun and blurred, causing her to collapse down on him due to the dizziness.

He let her pump him for all he was worth, his seed flooding inside of her, mingling with her own juices deep within her womb.

“Buffy…” he gasped in disbelief when she rose up upon him once again.

“More,” she insisted, turning her eyes back to the vampire she had left behind.

He was watching the two of them intently, cigarette between his lips.

“Want you,” her voice was low and husky and almost animalistic in its desires.

He barely had time to let out a protest before she was back on top of him. Annoyed at the interruption, she plucked the cigarette from his lips and handed it to past Spike before plundering her Spike’s lips with her own.

She thrust her tongue deep into his mouth right as she once again lowered herself onto his stiff cock. He gasped against her mouth, his tongue twining with hers, as she slowly began to ride him.

Her hands clutched at his wrists, pinning them firmly to the bed on either side of his head. She began to moan softly into his mouth as she picked up her pace, and his hips rose to meet hers.

Once again, the overwhelming lust overcame her, and soon she slid him in and out of her with desperate intensity, never able to drink her fill of him.

“Buffy!” he cried out when she finally broke their kiss to breathe. “Cor, Buffy! Love you so much!”

“Want me?” she gave him a catlike smile. “Want me,” gasp, “to be,” groan, “yours?”

“Yes,” he cried hoarsely.

“Say it,” she ordered. “Say it…” she sighed when his cock pierced that sweet spot deep within her.

“Mine,” he sighed as well when he realized what she was offering him. “You’re mine!”

“Yours,” she moaned in agreement, baring her throat to him.

His bite was gentle, loving. All she felt was the intense pleasure of Spike inside her twice.

“Mmm…double Spike me…” she giggled slightly, the heady rush of pleasure making her a bit loopy.

She came hard once again, squeezing him with enough strength to crush an ordinary man. Fortunately, he was no ordinary man, and her body brought him ecstasy instead of pain.

“I love you, Buffy,” he murmured into her ear, releasing her throat and spurting the last of his semen within her. “I love you…”

“And I’m yours,” she agreed softly, enjoying the feel of him nuzzling her increasingly sensitive neck.

“I know,” he whispered, catching her chin and turning it so that she looked directly into the sapphirine depths of his eyes. “I know…” His gaze seemed to pierce her very soul.

She held it for a short while before slipping gently from his arms, the emotion of the moment still a bit too intense for her to deal with right now.

“Aha!” she spotted past Spike putting out another cigarette in the ashtray by the side of the bed. “Fresh meat…”

This time he was prepared for her attack, and they fell together to the bed in a mass of tangled limbs. Buffy managed to shove him off of her, but before she could tackle him, he’d shoved her onto her back. They rolled over and over, each trying to get the upper hand and each failing when their momentum sent them back rolling onto the bottom.

There was a simultaneous yelp when they finally went over the bed and crashed down onto the floor.

However, it was at this moment that Buffy’s past experience in the collapsing building worked to her advantage. With Slayer coordination, she managed to land so that she was straddling past Spike’s hips, her channel perfectly aligned with his hardened member.

The momentum of her fall brought her down on him hard and fast, impaling herself deep on his cock. The agonizing intensity of his penetration nearly made her lose consciousness, whether due to pain or pleasure she really couldn’t say.

His hips bucked up feverishly, his length piercing her again and again before she fully came back to herself.

Finally, she joined her thrusts to his, once again setting the rhythm of their mating.

“Christ, Slayer!” he screamed when she roughly twisted at his nipples, the pain contrasting strikingly of the exquisite ecstasy of her soft, moist inner walls.

“Bite me,” she ordered, baring her throat to him.

He plunged his fangs in without hesitation, sharp and fierce in his assault.

Buffy felt the world fading around her, the excruciating tension that was building within her finally dissipating. She screamed and screamed and screamed, lights flashing before her eyes and explosions ringing in her ears.

Beneath her, the taste of fresh, warm Slayer blood was too much for past Spike to handle and he came hard inside her, his fangs still buried deep in her flesh.

He only stopped because his head was yanked roughly away.

“Watch it, mate,” he heard his future self growl possessively.

He blearily opened his eyes and nodded, back in control of his demon now that the moment of orgasm had passed.

His future incarnation let him go and turned his attention to the woman he was in love with. He carefully caught her up in his arms and lifted her back up onto the bed.

Groaning, past Spike managed to crawl up onto the mattress, too. “She out?” he asked, collapsing against the pillows.

Present Spike nodded, cradling her body against his chest and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Wore herself right out,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Nearly took me out with her, too,” past Spike shrugged and grabbed another cigarette.

“Buffy-luv,” present Spike whispered to her softly, rubbing circles in her back and shoulders to loosen her up.

“Hmmm?” Buffy mumbled dreamily.

“You all right, pet?” He fingered the latest bite mark on her neck gingerly. Upon closer inspection, it wasn’t as serious as it had appeared.

“I feel _spectacular_ ,” she said, suddenly fully awake, and stretched catlike in his arms.

“What was all that about then, kitten?” he asked her, pointing back and forth to himself and his past counterpart.

“Dunno,” she shook her head slightly. “Just needed hard and fast over and over and over again… Nice thing about having two of you,” she smiled slightly, her fingers playing lightly with the smooth skin on her Spike’s chest, “absolutely no waiting.”

“When’ve I _ever_ left you waitin’?” her Spike said aghast, his manhood obviously seriously threatened by her comment.

“Well, there was that one time back in the abandoned building,” she teased him lightly. “Between the ninth and the tenth…or was it the tenth and the eleventh?” Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

“Humph.” Her Spike abruptly released her, arms folded across his chest.

“Oh, c’mon,” her tone abruptly turned soft, and she wrapped her fingers around his forearm, pulling him back to her. “ _Once_ I had to wait all of twenty seconds,” she gave his brow a quick kiss. “ _Definitely_ not complaining about your ability to satisfy me…”

“Then why—?” he began.

Buffy shrugged. “I think I was in heat for you or something.” She leaned back and caught past Spike by the wrist, pulling him up to spoon behind her. “I needed you both so badly,” she whispered, her eyes closing when they each began to pepper light kisses across her burning skin.

“Past tense?” her Spike inquired.

“I _need_ you both,” she corrected herself.

The Spike behind her slipped his hands around her breasts, cupping them lightly and kneading the flesh there.

Her Spike’s hands tangled in her hair before he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues explored gently, both taking their time and drawing out the other’s pleasure.

It was with a gasp for air that Buffy finally pulled away.

“Think I’m back to myself now,” she said a bit shakily, still reeling from Spike’s kiss.

“That was quite impressive actually,” past Spike said, nipping at her shoulder blades. “Took us…what? Four times? In less than half an hour.”

“Was time is it?” Buffy demanded, propping herself up on one elbow to look at the clock.

“Only noon,” her Spike pulled her back down into the Buffy sandwich. “We’ve still got all afternoon…”

“Dawn—”

“Told the Nibblet where you’d be,” he reminded her. “No more excuses…”

“No excuses,” she agreed softly, her hand cupping his cheek lightly. Her thumb lazily traced the razor-sharp edge of one of his cheekbones. “Pretty vampire,” she cooed softly.

“’d prefer ‘handsome’, or maybe ‘attractive’,” he joked. “ ‘Pretty’s a bit effeminate, innit?”

“Pretty,” Buffy repeated, her tongue repeating the path her thumb had just made. She giggled slightly and pulled back.

“What?” her Spike raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Four times in half an hour, huh?” she turned to ask past Spike.

He nodded and returned to the important task of covering every inch of her back with his tongue.

“I could be quite the little gang-banger if I wanted to,” she giggled again.

“’Cept they’re only two of us,” her Spike retorted.

“Mmm…” she closed her eyes, “entire gang of Spikes…”

“Oy, now!” her Spike protested.

“Enough o’ that!” past Spike agreed.

She opened her eyes and laughed at the outraged expressions on their faces.

“What?” past Spike demanded. “Two of us not enough for you?”

“I guess,” Buffy smiled, “but I think I’m ready for you two to convince me again…”


	16. Afternoon Interludes

Twin erections once again ground into her at the same time, and as she was being lifted up into past Spike’s arms she blearily thought that life could never _ever_ get any better than this.

“Whatcha doin’?” Buffy asked lazily, watching her Spike come up before her.

“This’ll take a bit of maneuvering, luv,” he gave her a wink, “but it should be _more_ than worth it…”

Buffy looked down at the long, thick shaft before her and couldn’t help but agree.

“OK, pet,” her Spike said once he had knelt before her, his legs splayed, “jus’ wrap your legs around me.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Past Spike dropped her unceremoniously down in her Spike’s lap, and her limbs snaked around him, holding him tight. His arms held her to him, and he inched the two of them backwards so that his back rested against the headboard.

Buffy squirmed slightly in his lap, the feel of the long, cool, marble column poking lightly at her opening too much to bear.

“Just a second,” her Spike said, settling himself down into a more comfortable position.

Past Spike distracted her in the meantime, his hands fondling her breasts roughly and his tongue tracing her spine.

She was practically whimpering in need by the time her Spike caught her by the hips and pulled her down onto him with agonizing slowness. Her inner muscles clenched at him desperately, a little orgasm passing through her just at this beginning of their love making.

“Shh, I got you, pet,” he whispered into her, stroking her hair and biting back his own release. He had to make this one last as long as he could.

“You feel so good inside me,” Buffy murmured softly, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.

“You’ll feel even better in a minute,” he assured her, rocking his hips slowly and burying himself all the way inside.

Soft little mewling noises escaped her mouth, and her limbs wrapped around him more tightly.

Spike shut his eyes, steeling himself up against the inner heat of her. He felt as though she had completely enveloped him, surrounding him with her soft skin, her strength, her heartbeat, her scent… Oh, her scent! His nostrils flared, assaulted by vanilla and almonds and sweat and arousal and just plain Buffy.

She reached up with one hand and gently massaged his temples, smoothing away the creases of concentration on his forehead and relaxing him.

His eyes still closed, he gave her a little smile and noted that she had now fully stretched to accommodate him comfortably.

“Ready?” past Spike watched the two of them begin breathing slowly in time with each other.

“Ready,” present Spike opened his eyes and turned Buffy’s chin to look at him. “Jus’ like before, luv,” he soothed her.

She let out a little gasp when she felt past Spike lubricating her rear entrance and expanding it slowly with his fingers.

“Relax, baby,” her Spike stroked her cheek tenderly. “’S all about you, pet. We’re gonna make you feel so good…”

Her gaze met his, and she stared directly into his eyes even as past Spike pushed his way deep inside her, forcing his way past her tight muscles. She let out a hiss when she thought that she couldn’t take anymore, and past Spike stopped immediately at a warning gesture from his future counterpart.

“OK?” her Spike asked.

“Better,” she nodded when her muscles slackened and the pain vanished.

Behind her past Spike pushed the rest of the way in.

“Oh god!” Buffy cried out, feeling them both so deep within her.

Past Spike let out a little grunt and bit at her shoulder with blunt teeth.

“Ready, baby?” her Spike asked.

“Ready,” she nodded, the blinding lust returning to her eyes.

And then all coherent thought left her mind as they both began thrusting inside of her, slowly at first, giving her time once again to adjust before they picked up a feverish pace.

Past Spike pounded her right into her Spike, who in turn smashed back hard against the headboard of the bed. Later, she would commend his foresight in propping them all up against such a solid object. But right now all she wanted to think about were the lean male bodies that pressed into her from all sides and their thick cocks surging inside her.

“Oh god!” she cried out in ecstasy. “I can feel you both inside me…so good…” Her arms wrapped around her Spike’s neck, and she drove herself further down onto him. “Can you,” gasp, “feel,” gasp, “each other?” she asked curiously.

“Mmm-hmm,” her Spike nuzzled into her throat.

“’Course,” past Spike agreed. “Can’t you feel it? How little there is between us?”

“Uh-huh,” Buffy nodded, speeding up the motions of her hips and driving them both deeper than ever before. “Feels like I’m _completely_ filled…” She let out a little moan. “What do you feel?”

“You, luv,” her Spike whispered. “Always you…”

“Soft an’ wet an’ hot,” past Spike was panting unnecessarily behind her. “Christ, Slayer!” he screamed when her muscles suddenly clenched at him with superhuman strength.

A satisfied little smile crossed Buffy’s lips as she screamed out her pleasure to the world, taking her two vampires with her. She was _definitely_ getting the hang of controlling both their bodies at once, and this fact sent extra little waves of feminine pleasure through her.

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed when twin jets of chilled seed flooded into her at once, quenching the raging fire within. “Cool…good…” she whispered incoherently.

In a huge, tangled mass of limbs they fell sideways onto the mattress.

“What…next?” Buffy demanded between gasps.

“Voracious,” past Spike said in disbelief.

“Insatiable,” her Spike agreed.

“Well?” Buffy squirmed between them, searching out their twin members with exploring hands. “Seems such a shame,” she teased, encircling each of them, “to have two such _able_ vampires and not to take advantage of them…”

Both their eyes squeezed shut in time with her hands.

“So,” Buffy continued her exquisite torment, “what are you two going to do about it?”

“Blindfold?” her Spike queried.

“Blindfold,” past Spike agreed, reluctantly pulling away to acquire the necessary items…

* * *

“Psst!”

“Shh!”

“Psst!”

“Shh! They’ll hear us!” Andrew whispered worriedly.

“They’re not going to hear us,” Warren whispered right back. “They’re busy worrying about the customers up front.”

“Vamp hearing,” Jonathan pointed out, “so shh!”

Warren rolled his eyes. “There are no vampires here,” he retorted in a sarcastic whisper. “Daylight, remember?”

“Oh, hey…yeah…” Jonathan said aloud.

“ _Shh_!” both Warren and Andrew hissed at the same time.

“Low voices,” Warren warned him. “The others could still be right out there.”

“So, what are we whispering about?” Andrew asked.

“What do you _think_ we’re whispering about?!” Warren hissed. “We have to get out of here!”

“B-But we can’t,” Jonathan stuttered. “You heard them. Anya will…” he gulped “… _emasculate_ us if we try.”

“Or Willow will turn us into a newt,” Andrew added. “Or Spike will eat us! Or _both_ Spikes will eat us!”

“Or the Slayer could kick our asses,” Jonathan shuttered.

They both paused for a minute.

“Emasculation the worst,” they both decided in perfect unison.

“Not like you two would notice the difference anyway,” Warren said in annoyance.

“Hey!” Andrew and Jonathan both protested loudly.

“Shh!” Warren reminded them.

“Oh yeah…” Andrew said, shutting his mouth immediately.

Jonathan was still giving Warren an angry and intimidating – at least for him – glare.

Warren sighed in frustration. “Look,” he began, still keeping his voice quiet, “we’re tied up in the back room. There’s a door right behind us that leads to the alley. No one’s guarding us. All we have to do is slip outside, and we’re home free.”

“Oh!” Andrew said in sudden realization. “Good plan!”

“Except for the fact that we’re all chained up,” Jonathan added sarcastically.

“We’re all chained _together_ ,” Warren pointed out. “If we all get up at the same time…”

“Oh! Like that episode of ‘Enterprise’!” Andrew said excitedly. “Where Archer’s face lands right on T’Pol’s tits…”

“Mmm…T’Pol’s tits…” all three said in unison, drool escaping the corners of their mouths.

There was a significant period of time before anyone spoke again.

“Except for the fact that we wouldn’t get to fall on T’Pol’s tits ‘cause she’s not here,” Andrew finally added.

“Mmm… T’Pol’s tits…” the mantra repeated.

Another minute passed.

Two.

Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked.

Up front, Anya badgered a prudish old couple into buying a fertility statue that would have made _Spike_ blush. She took their money with a bright smile, and they practically fled from the store, desperate to dispose of the embarrassing object as soon as possible.

In the basement, Dawn accidentally opened a jar of Kelok Demon bile and grabbed her nose in disgust. The jar unfortunately fell from her hands as she did so. She managed to leap back in time to avoid the greenish liquid, but it splattered all over the floor. Her young and inventive mind came up with several creative ways to avoid having to clean up the mess herself before she settled on the one that never failed: puppy dog eyes.

At his construction site, Xander continued his ever-important job of sitting lazily with the other guys on the job and trying to look surly and manly. Orange coveralls, hardhats, and casual poses leaning against various construction equipment shouted out their message loud and clear: we are men, hear us grunt.

In a small coffee shop, Willow and Tara were having their first hesitant conversation in months. The reunion was only slightly disturbed by the pack of hellhounds that ran through, howling and snapping at each other happily. After all, this was the hellmouth. Such occurrences were of the ordinary.

And in a crypt in Sunnydale Cemetery, Buffy was busy doing something _very_ naughty to two Spikes at once, which – if the nerds knew about it – would give them many, many ideas for extending their Trekker fantasies out even longer.

However, to the Troika, this was still a moment to be savored as one of the most erotic of their existences. Apparently, they hadn’t discovered the Star Trek dating service yet.

“Oh baby…” Warren said, finally coming back to reality slowly.

“Yeah…” Andrew agreed dazedly.

“So, er…what were we talking about?” Jonathan shook his head slightly.

“T’Pol—” Andrew was cut off abruptly by Warren before the vicious cycle could start anew.

“How to get out off here,” Warren hastily spoke up.

“So, we should all get up on the count of three?” Andrew asked.

“There’s another problem,” Jonathan pointed out. “All the chains are tangled through the pommel horse.”

“We could carry it with us,” Andrew suggested.

“And _no one_ would notice three guys chained together, dragging a pommel horse with them down main street,” Jonathan said sarcastically. Then he paused, remembering that this _was_ Sunnydale after all and that this probably wouldn’t be anywhere _near_ the strangest occurrence of the day. “All right then,” he finally nodded. “Let’s try it.”

“OK, on three,” Warren said. “One…two… _two and a half_ …”

Andrew and Jonathan both made false lunges and gave Warren angry glares when they promptly fell back down on their asses.

“Haha, gotcha!” Warren giggled to himself.

“That’s it,” Jonathan rolled his eyes. “ _I’m_ saying it: one…two… _three_!”

Miraculously they all managed to stand up in unison.

“Hey, we did it!” Andrew cheered. “We are so cool.”

“Shh!” Warren and Jonathan reminded him simultaneously.

They stood there frozen for a few seconds, waiting to see if they’d been heard.

“Let’s go,” Warren whispered.

They all shuffled slowly over to the door, trying not to rattle the chains or let the pommel horse screech too loudly against the floor. Unfortunately, they were only half successful.

 _Shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, SQUEEEEEEEEEEK!_ Nervous pause. _Shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, SQUEEEEEEEEEEK!_

“Doorknob,” Warren hissed.

“Trying,” Andrew said, putting his back against the door and searching for the knob with his hand. “Got it—whoa!” he cried out when the door gave way behind him. He flailed, knocking out both Warren and Jonathan’s legs, and they all fell into a heap in the alley.

“You idiot!” Warren yelled, scrambling to get back up.

“Oops,” Andrew laughed nervously.

“Shh!” Jonathan repeated.

They all remained silent for a minute.

“I don’t think they heard us,” Warren giggled giddily after a while.

“We totally escaped,” Andrew agreed.

“We’re, like, better than James Bond,” Jonathan added.

“Let’s go,” Warren said. “We still have important things to do – evil, diabolical things…”

“Like watching the ‘Doctor Who?’ marathon on the Sci-fi channel,” Andrew agreed enthusiastically.

“Gentlemen, let us make our dramatic retreat for this time,” Warren announced.

 _Shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, SQUEEEEEEEEEEK! Shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, SQUEEEEEEEEEEK! Shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, shuffle, clink, SQUEEEEEEEEEEK!…_

* * *

Buffy strained her ears, trying to figure out what the two Spikes were whispering about. Of course, she couldn’t see anything due to the black silk scarf that had been wrapped around her eyes, but her Slayer senses still screamed to her of the location of the two powerful demons…

Fortunately, she’d gotten to the point where their distinctive signatures sent waves of desire through her rather than killer instinct. Maybe the Slayer within had finally realized that the only way she was ever was going to kill a Spike was by fucking him to death.

She giggled a bit at the idea, still sitting at the edge of the bed, her feet dangling over the side.

She sensed the two of them move to either side of her and prepared herself for their assault. She still wasn’t quite sure what they had in mind. Usually, blindfolds accompanied things like handcuffs, but they’d left her completely unfettered. Whatever their game was, she was sure she’d enjoy it…

Abruptly, a vampire settled on either side of her, each taking one of her hands.

“’Ere’s how the game goes,” one of them said as they pulled her back all the way onto the bed. “We touch you—”

“I like,” Buffy smiled seductively.

A chuckle. “Figured that’d be your favorite part, pet…”

OK, so that had been _her_ Spike. Only where was he now? The two vamps seemed to be constantly shifting around her so that her Slayer senses couldn’t identify which was which.

“Think she’s figured it out,” a husky voice said into her ear, trickling talented fingers down her throat. “You try to figure out which is which,” he clarified for her, brushing her hair to the side and kissing the nape of her neck.

“Easy,” she said, her body tingling at his touch. “You’re past Spike.”

The instant she said it he was gone.

“Very good, Slayer,” a voice said near her breast before she felt a cool tongue flick out at her swollen nipple.

“My Spike,” she hissed in pleasure, feeling that familiar shiver that went all the way down to her bones at his touch and only his touch.

“She’s good at this,” one Spike commented.

“Guess we’ll jus’ have to make it harder for her…” another purred into her ear.

His tongue flicked her lobe just as the hand of the other vampire gave her clit a slight twist.

“Oh god!” she moaned.

“Was that her guess?” one of them teased.

“Wrong on both counts,” the one at her ear was smiling.

“You,” she said, catching her hand in his hair and twirling it lightly about her fingers. “My Spike. You,” the other vampire was still in her lap, gently licking at the insides of her thighs, “past.”

“Still a perfect score.” They both backed off at the same time.

“What do I get if I win?” she teased.

“Oh, we’ve had _plenty_ of time to come up with prizes,” a firm chest pressed against her back, pulling her into a strong embrace.

“Past Spike,” she informed him before his mouth lowered to plunder hers. She finally broke away from the kiss panting, and his touch abruptly evaded her once again.

“Well?” a vampire suddenly slid up her side, his hard cock poking into her thigh and his head resting on her shoulder while he kissed and licked at the bite marks on her throat.

It was all too clear _exactly_ which marks tingled the most at his caresses. “My wittle Spikey,” she teased.

“Humph.”

She giggled slightly at his offended tone but whimpered when he left her side.

“How ‘bout now?” A gentle caress to her ankle, fingers just barely teasing her sensitive skin.

It took her lust-addled mind a second to process his question. Her powers of concentration were fading quickly, and she frowned for a second before she could finally focus enough to discover the answer.

“Mine,” she whispered softly.

“She’s _very_ good…” a lazy British accent drawled somewhere behind her.

“Let’s give ‘er the final exam then, ‘ey mate?”

And with that, there was one on either side of her, their long, cool members slipping back into her hands as if they had been made specifically for her. Her body was peppered all over with kisses, and she struggled to keep anything resembling coherent thought while her hands stroked them both up and down slowly.

Unfortunately, the only thing coming to her was: fuck vampires _now_!

“C’mon, pet,” one of them purred into her ear. “Jus’ get this last one right, an’ you’ll get a _big_ reward.” He thrust into her hand in time with the word ‘big’ to give her a bit of a sneak preview.

“You’re,” she turned to face him through the blindfold. “You’re…past,” pure instinct finally blurted out the answer for her. “You’re mine,” she turned to the other vampire that was curled up around her.

“Yours,” he agreed softly. “You win, luv.”

“Oh goodie,” she sighed contently. “So, what I get…?”


	17. 169

“You win, luv.”

“Oh goodie,” she sighed contently. “So, what I get…?”

“Well,” her Spike whispered into her ear, “there’s a wide choice of prizes…”

“Hmmm,” she nuzzled his throat lightly and smiled at the soft purr that sent his whole body vibrating. “Do I get to see my choices?” She gestured to the silk scarf that was still tied around her eyes.

It fell away immediately, and she took it from past Spike, wrapping the fabric around her fingers and admiring the smooth, coolness of it…not that she didn’t have _other_ smooth, cool things to admire at the moment…

“What do you want, pet?” past Spike asked, grinding his erection against her from behind.

“It seems such a shame,” Buffy was still fingering the cloth in her hands, “that all this time no one’s managed to get tied up yet…”

“You want us to tie you up, Slayer?” past Spike whispered.

“Or do you want to tie us up?” her Spike finished.

Her brow furrowed for a minute at the difficult decision. Then a look of enlightenment passed across her face. “We’ve got plenty of time still,” she said wisely. “Why not do both?”

“I _knew_ there was a reason I loved you so much,” her Spike flashed her a wide grin.

She actually managed to smile back. This light-hearted love was still a little bit strange to her. After all, most of her romantic experiences had consisted of pure pain and angst. But she kind of liked what Spike was offering her now. It wasn’t too serious or overwhelming…it just _was_. And it was _fun_ …

“Go get the chains,” she instructed him with mock-sternness.

“Yes, ma’am.” He flashed her a little salute and leaned over the bed to begin searching around under it.

“You keep _chains_ under the bed?” Buffy asked in disbelief.

“Where else would you need them?” past Spike defended his future counterpart.

“Good point,” Buffy conceded.

“Aha!” Her Spike returned triumphantly with several sets of handcuffs. “So, pet,” he said in a husky whisper, “who goes first?”

Buffy took one of the pairs of handcuffs from him and turned the metal over in her hands thoughtfully. “I think…” she began slowly, “…that I should lock up the troublemakers first…”

With lightning-quick reflexes she snapped one cuff over past Spike’s wrist where his hand was cleverly sneaking its way between her thighs.

“Naughty, naughty,” she chided teasingly, pulling both his arms up over his head and cuffing them securely against the headboard.

Beneath her he growled in anticipation, the vibrations of his chest sending twinges of desire right to her clit.

“There’re those Slayer reflexes we’ve been hearin’ so much about,” her Spike commented, sliding up beside her and gently running his fingers through her short, blond hair.

Buffy gave him a coy little smile…and then pounced with a predator’s ferocity. Before he knew what had hit him, her Spike was chained up right alongside his past counterpart.

“Now,” Buffy said smugly, allowing her eyes to travel up and down the two naked bodies before her with undisguised delight, “is this the part where I threaten to feed you to each other unless you declare your undying love?”

Past Spike raised his eyebrow curiously.

Her Spike sulked. “That was a _mistake_ ,” he muttered under his breath.

Past Spike gave him an odd look.

“What?!” present Spike exclaimed defensively. “She was bein’ downright impossible ‘bout the whole thing…”

“Mmm-hmm,” Buffy giggled slightly. “I really was. And there’s absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it now while I take my…revenge…” She leaned down and gave the tip of her Spike’s member a delicate lick – just enough to make his hard-on painful but not enough to give him any release.

“Please, Buffy…” he whimpered.

“Oh, I like that,” she gave him a catlike smile. “Keep it up.”

She blew lightly over his erection before backing away and crawling over to past Spike.

“No penalties for crimes not yet committed,” she winked before lowering herself slowly onto his full length.

The two of them moaned in unison, and then Buffy began to ride him hard and fast. Her inner muscles stretched to fit around him like a glove, and with each violent thrust of her hips, Buffy plunged him deeper and deeper within her slick channel.

“Oh, yesssss…” she hissed when his cock began banging against the entrance to her womb, hitting her most sensitive spot over and over and over again…

Her back arched with pleasure, and she splayed her hands across his bare chest, causing her breasts to stick out and bounce roughly with her rhythm.

It was agony for past Spike not to be able to touch the milky white mounds. It was even _worse_ agony for her Spike not to be able to touch her at all and only to watch on as she climbed higher and higher to her peak…

“Spike!” she screamed, her nails clawing at his chest when the world finally exploded around her. The furrows were deep enough to draw blood.

The pain, and the smell, and the feel of her powerful muscles… It was too much for past Spike to bear. He came hard and fast, whimpering her name softly in his pleasure.

Buffy noticed with a satisfied little smile that he was now calling her ‘Buffy’ in their moments of passion together. It was nice to know that she had the power to so easily strip through all of past Spike’s anger and hatred. A little shiver went up her spine, and it wasn’t because of the chilled seed once again inside her…

“Buffy-luv…” her Spike’s moans finally pierced her lust-addled mind. “Please, baby… I need you so bad…”

His voice sounded truly wretched now, and he was breathing unnecessarily in sporadic little pants.

Buffy gave him her best evil smile. She wasn’t exactly good at the whole looking-evil thing, but her message reached Spike loud and clear. He let out a little whimper and shut his eyes tight, his brow furrowing with effort.

“Aw, there, there,” Buffy crawled up beside him and gave him a little pat on the head.

He managed a growl before the whimpers of need returned.

“Are you sorry, ‘pet’?” she teased him lightly.

“ _Very_ sorry,” he insisted. “Never been so sorry in my soddin’ life…”

“What a nice apology,” she commented, her fingers lightly caressing the smooth muscles of his abdomen. “And apologizing _always_ brings nice rewards…”

Her hand finally slipped around his throbbing member, just holding it firmly for a few seconds while a deep sigh escaped his throat.

“That better, baby?” she whispered softly into his ear before taking his earlobe into her mouth.

“Much,” he nodded vigorously, his eyes still shut tight.

Her hand began to pump him up and down lazily. His hips rocked with her motion, encouraging her to pick up speed. She decided he’d have enough torture for now and complied, stroking him from base to tip, her fingers squeezing him just enough to bring him closer and closer to the edge…

“Look at me,” she said softly when she felt he was about to cum.

Stormy blue eyes fluttered open to stare right into hers. Another deep moan, and he was squirting into her hand, his face twisted with unbearable pleasure. Her free hand strayed to his cheek and cupped it as his came, making sure those beautiful eyes of his never left her face for a second.

When his orgasm had finally passed and he began falling into the blissful languid state, she slowly leaned forward to kiss him. His lips lazily responded to hers, and she kissed him deep and tenderly, her tongue re-discovering every inch of that irreverent mouth of his. It seemed speechless for once when she pulled away, though.

“I love the look on your face when you cum,” she told him softly. “I think it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Your eyes… It’s like I can _see_ the love in them…” She bent down to kiss him again.

Foggily, Spike responded, his mind clinging desperately to one fact: she’d used the word ‘love’. True, it wasn’t an admission, but it was a good start…and more than he’d ever expected to hear.

“So,” Buffy commented, the light-hearted seductress once again, “now it’s _your_ turn…”

She unlocked both sets of cuffs, and blinded by lust once again, the two vampires quickly tackled her to the bed.

“Got her!” past Spike commented gleefully, snapping the cuffs about her wrists.

Buffy gave them a few experimental tugs. She could probably break them if she really tried, but she really, really didn’t want to escape right now…

“What do you think?” her Spike said, giving her a little tongue waggle while he cleaned his stomach off with a cloth.

“I’ll take the high road…” past Spike began.

“An’ I’ve got the low,” her Spike agreed.

Buffy quickly lost track of him, however, because soon a sweet, juicy vampire cock was right there in front of her, just ripe for the tasting. She eagerly took past Spike into her mouth all the way. The soft tip of him tickled the back of her throat, but she didn’t mind in the slightest.

He was slightly warmed up now from having been inside her heat, and remnants of their combined juices coated him still. It all made him taste just like a melting popsicle. She licked and sucked, her tongue tracing over every vein it could find.

He moaned and clutched his fingers in her hair but didn’t thrust down into her. She felt as if she could scream. Her hands wanted so badly to just clutch at that firm ass of his and pump him in an out of her mouth with blinding speed…

All thoughts abruptly cleared from her mind and her eyes opened wide when her Spike finally made his presence known again.

A light gentle lick teased her sensitive clit. The pleasure center had long since felt like it had been rubbed raw, but Spike’s tongue was soothing, so cool and tender…

She managed to moan around past Spike’s cock and began licking at him with newfound intensity. He took her signal and began fucking her mouth slowly. She let her teeth lightly scrape him from tip to hilt with each of his out strokes, and he let out a roar of satisfaction and began pounding into her without mercy.

Meanwhile, her Spike’s tongue was exploring her folds with excruciating attention to detail. He gave her a long, slow lick from clit to ass before parting her outer layers. He traced her outline slowly and meticulously, giving extra special attention to any place that caused her an extra shiver of anticipation.

Frantically, she bucked her hips upwards at him, but he held her firmly in place, never picking up his pace.

He was circling her inner folds now, coming ever closer and closer to her quivering channel. Every nerve he struck seemed as though it were on fire, and Buffy dazedly realized that she was about to cum even though he hadn’t even entered her yet.

At that moment, she felt past Spike’s balls clench against her chin, and he came hard in her mouth, once again screaming her name.

It was at that moment that her Spike finally plunged his tongue deep into her hole. Her scream of ecstasy was muffled by past Spike’s chilled seed, but her body still trembled about the other vampire’s tongue, allowing him to lick up her inner juices.

“Oh, god!” past Spike cried out raggedly, rolling off of her and collapsing to the side. “So bloody good…”

Buffy smiled at him in a feline way and licked her lips to clean up any remaining semen that she hadn’t managed to swallow down. One drop of the milky liquid escaped her, and past Spike leaned over and almost tenderly licked it up.

He curled up beside her with a contented purr and released her wrists from the handcuffs.

She massaged her wrists a bit, surprised that they weren’t at all damaged by her violent thrashings.

That taken care of, she turned her attention to her Spike, who was lazily resting his head on her stomach, looking up at her with the most satisfied cat-who-ate-the-canary look she’d ever seen.

“Come up here,” she said, tangling his fingers with hers and pulling him up beside her.

He came gladly, tucking her head against his shoulder and wrapping one arm around her waist possessively.

“You make me feel so good,” she whispered softly, stroking identically mussed peroxide locks with each hand. “Both of you…”

“’S a gift,” past Spike sighed, his hand playing with one of her hardened nipples.

“Takes lots of practice, luv,” her Spike agreed, his finger drawing random patterns on her stomach.

“Hmph!” She stuck out her lower lip, not at all liking the idea of him ‘practicing’ on other women for some reason…

“’S all about you now, kitten,” her Spike said soothingly, holding her tighter against him. “You know you’re the only one for me…”

“I know,” she looked up at him with languorous bedroom eyes. “Teach me something new,” she requested, her hand moving down to stroke his fine, alabaster chest.

“No problem,” her Spike closed his eyes at the wonderful sensations her hand was eliciting from his skin. “What do you think?” he asked past Spike. “169?”

“169,” past Spike nodded, sitting up.

“What’s 169?” Buffy asked curiously, watching the past vampire roll over so that he was now lying on the bed upside-down.

“You’ve heard of 69?” past Spike queried, holding out one hand to her.

“More than _heard_ of it…” She gave her Spike a sly little smile at the memory.

“Take the lead then, luv,” past Spike guided her on top of him.

She spread her legs wide and allowed her inner folds to rest directly above his mouth. Slowly, his tongue began to probe her with that extraordinary skill that only he – or _they_ , to be more specific – had ever used on her.

She let out a few contented sighs before she leaned forward to give his length a good, long lick. A drop of precum had formed at the tip of him, and she flicked it right up, rolling the taste around her mouth.

“Mmm…” she murmured, “69. So what’s with the one?”

“What do you think, pet?” her Spike crawled over to them and raised himself up so that he could lie on her back.

“Gotcha,” she said with a little smile. “169.” Then she returned to the ever-important task of pleasuring past Spike.

Her body tensed in anticipation and her mouth slowed its motions when she felt her Spike beginning to gently stretch her ass hole out again. Luckily, her muscles back there were getting pretty limber, and she didn’t have long to wait before he slowly slid inside her, filling her inch by agonizing inch.

“You got me, pet?” he asked, his voice deep and ragged when he finally plunged the entire way inside of her.

She nodded vigorously, causing her mouth to bob up and down on past Spike’s cock and making him moan deep inside her. The feel of his breath against her innermost folds sent electric jolts all throughout her core.

Slowly, the three of them began to move in time together. Soft grunts and moans echoed throughout the lower level of the crypt.

Buffy’s body was ablaze, the feel of Spikes impaling her in every way imaginable dizzying in its intensity. She was always astonished at just how good he tasted. If her blood was nectar to vampires, then she’d accidentally just discovered what the Slayer’s nectar was…

Apparently, past Spike agreed with her because his tongue was finding new and inventive ways to curl deep inside her, searching out all her pleasure points and then teasing them all to the brink of orgasm.

And then there was _her_ Spike…

His strokes were fast and deep now, causing her entire body to rock with the intensity of them. His mouth had found the back of her shoulder, and he was licking and nibbling at the bite mark he’d left there earlier…the first she’d ever let him give her…

Buffy suddenly realized that there was just one more thing she needed to be complete. She already had both cocks inside, but just one mouth…

“Do it,” she whispered out her outstroke of past Spike. “Make me yours again…”

A gentle lick over the mark he’d made there, and then she felt his features shift against her back. The moment sharp fangs pierced her shoulder deep and hard, she came. She felt the two vampires falling with her over a precipice. The exhilaration was thousands of times better than any roller coaster fall, because it just kept going and going and going…

With an exhausted sigh, Buffy finally collapsed. She felt her Spike land on top of her, his fangs and cock finally slipping out of her. He moaned slightly and then rolled to the side, pulling her with him.

And once again, Buffy felt into a deep, contented sleep, nestled between two Buffy-warmed vampire bodies. Nope, life _definitely_ didn’t get any better than this…

* * *

“What do you mean, _they escaped_?!” Xander began panicking.

“I mean,” Anya said calmly and matter-of-factly, “that they seem to have walked out the back way. And they took the pommel horse with them.” She frowned slightly. “If the Council didn’t reimburse us for training equipment expenses, I’d be very concerned right about now…”

“We have to go get Buffy!” Xander insisted. “Who knows what those three are up to?”

“Buffy’s still at Spike’s,” Dawn commented off-handedly, looking up from her weekend’s homework. “She stayed there last night…”

Xander’s eyes widened, and he put his hands over his ears.

Dawn and Anya shared identical eye rolls and head shakes.

“So,” Xander said, recovering from that horrible place his mind had just been, “we absolutely, positively have to _not_ go get Buffy and wait till she comes here!”


	18. Aches and Pains

Buffy awoke to the feel of a long, cool cock slipping inside her. She let out a little murmur of appreciation and wrapped her leg back around past Spike’s thigh. Neither of them was in a hurry, still drowsy from their naps, and they rocked together slowly, allowing the pleasure to creep up upon them.

Buffy sighed when he hand reached around her to cup her breast. He lightly teased her tender mounds, sending her rocking over the edge.

“Spike…” His name was a mere whisper on her lips as a soul-satisfying climax surged through her.

Behind her, past Spike gasped at the way she squeezed him rhythmically, and his seed squirted deep within her in short, even bursts.

“Mmm…” he purred into the back of her shoulder, his eyes still tightly closed.

“Evenin’, luv.”

Buffy opened her eyes to see that her Spike was also stirring in front of her. She leaned forward to give him a quick wake up kiss.

“What time is it?” he asked, running his fingers through his disheveled platinum hair.

“Almost five-thirty,” she informed him, looking over his shoulder at the clock. “I guess that means we have to go soon…” She gave him a disappointed little pout.

“Scooby meeting awaits,” he agreed. “Oi, mate,” he turned his attention to past Spike, “you might want to take a shower. The smell an’ all…”

“Right,” past Spike got up, stretching like a great cat as he did so. “Which way?”

Her Spike pointed down a little nook in the wall, and past Spike padded off in search of the shower. It wasn’t long before they heard water running.

“You have a _shower_?!” Buffy exclaimed in disbelief.

“Nothin’ fancy,” he shrugged. “Jus’ a pipe in the wall, really…”

“I don’t suppose I could borrow it afterwards…?” she asked, feeling the stickiness between her legs. There was _way_ too much vampire cum there for comfortable walking.

“Sure thing, luv,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him. “How’re you feelin’ this mornin’?”

“A little sore,” she winced slightly when she moved into his arms, “and a little chaffed…”

He gave her a shy little smile. “Feelin’ a bit achy myself, pet…but in a good way.”

“A _very_ good way,” she returned his smile and pushed a few of his wild curls back into place.

She flinched a bit at the twinging in her shoulder.

“Here, let me help,” he said instantly.

She gratefully let him push her down onto her stomach and sighed in relief when his skilled hands began to knead away all the tension in her muscles.

“You make me feel so good…” she sighed softly.

He bent forward and gave the bite mark on her shoulder a light kiss. She shivered at his touch, but he didn’t pursue her arousal, instead continuing to give her the most delightful massage she’d ever had.

By the time he flipped her onto her back, her entire body had turned to jelly at his touch. She half expected him to crawl on top of her and ravish her – and half hoped as well – but he continued on in a purely professional manner, working on her inner thighs and helping to relieve some of the pain there.

“Better?” he finally asked.

“Mmm-hmm,” she agreed, lying back luxuriously against the pillows.

In the background, they heard the water turn off.

“Think I got the Slayer smell off…” past Spike commented, walking in on their relaxation time. He cocked his head curiously at the self-satisfied smile on present Spike’s face and the look of lazy contentment on Buffy’s.

“C’mon, luv. Shower’s open.”

Buffy reluctantly let her Spike pull her up to her feet. She didn’t even think to protest when he entered the small nook with her and turned on the water.

She squealed at the chill of the water, but soon grew accustomed to it.

In the meantime, Spike had lathered up her body with a bar of soap that was obviously stolen from a motel room. She rested her hands lightly on his shoulders, holding herself up, as he carefully cleaned up all the remnants on her thighs. His hands found their way to her rough curls but kept to their task, rubbing the white foam into her skin.

She whimpered at the touch of his hands and clutched him tighter. However, he merely moved on to wash himself off, much more quickly and roughly than he’d been with her.

She rinsed her body clean, and he soon joined her under the spray.

“No fair,” she finally whimpered when he began to rub shampoo – also stolen from a motel – into her hair.

“What’s no fair, pet?” he asked, his fingers gently massaging her scalp and getting out all the grime that had accumulated over the past day.

“You get to feel me up, but I don’t get to touch you,” she pouted.

“You wanna touch me,” he gave her his trademark smirk, “there’s nothin’ stoppin’ you, ducks.”

For perhaps the first time ever, that smirk didn’t make her just want to slap him silly. In fact, she found herself blushing terribly while laughing slightly in amusement at the same time.

Her hands took the opportunity given them and strayed all over his chest while he religiously followed one of the most sacred laws of civilized society: lather, rinse, repeat.

She finally backed off and threw her head back, allowing the cool water to wash out the last of the soap and slick her hair back at the same time. By the time she came up for air, he was pouring another dab of shampoo into his hand.

“Can I?” she asked, suddenly feeling oddly shy.

He looked up at her in surprise and then handed her the shampoo. “Sure, luv,” he agreed.

She eagerly scrubbed the suds into his silvery-white locks. He purred deep in his throat when her nails raked through his hair, cleaning out all the sweat and gel.

“I love your hair,” Buffy commented absentmindedly when he rinsed for the final time. “It’s so white and silky…”

He ducked his head sheepishly and muttered something poncy and Williamish, he was sure. In all truth, he conscious mind was otherwise occupied by the fact that she’d just said the l-word to him for the second time. This was remarkable progress…

“Mmm…” Buffy pulled him into a gentle embrace and stroked his clean hair rhythmically. “I don’t want to get out…”

He sighed and let his head rest against her shoulder for a minute, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him so intimately…

“I know, luv,” he finally said and backed away from her, shutting off the water, “but we’ve got important things to do.”

They made their way back to the main bedroom to find past Spike half-dressed and rubbing a towel roughly through his still damp peroxide locks.

“Here,” her Spike wrapped a fluffy white towel of the sort she’d never have expected him to have around her shoulders. She wondered whether it was also stolen from a motel room. “We’d best dry off an’ get dressed now,” he gave her a reluctant smile before he covered up that wonderful, slick body on his up with another towel.

* * *

“I keep telling you,” Anya said in exasperation, “they’re held up by the hot, sweaty sex. They’re not going to be here anytime soon.”

“Ack!” Xander exclaimed, clapping his hands over his ears. “I’m not listening. La la la la la…”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “And they treat _me_ like the kid,” she mumbled under her breath before snatching up another slice of pizza.

“Maybe I could do a tracking spell or—” Willow paused in mid-sentence and gave Tara a sheepish look. “No spells,” she reminded herself for the umpteenth time.

Tara gave her a reassuring little smile. “I’m sure they’ll be here,” she addressed the group. “Sunset was just half an hour ago. They’re probably just not in a hurry ‘cause they don’t know—”

“Don’t know what?” Buffy asked, walking in the door right at that second. “Oh, pizza!” she squealed in delight and practically dove into the food.

“Jeez, pig much?” Dawn watched her sister wolf down an entire slice of pepperoni in three seconds flat.

“Yeah, she already downed about a month’s supply of Wheetabix,” Spike agreed from the doorway, taking out a cigarette and rolling it between his lips.

“And that stuff is _nasty_ ,” Buffy retorted through a mouth-full of cheese. “How can you eat that crap?”

“Tastes good with blood,” the other Spike commented, sitting on the counter beside his duplicate.

“Uh…” Xander looked nervously back and forth between the two to them. “Which is the one that can rip my throat out?” he asked worriedly.

“Forget about that,” Willow cut him off. “Buffy, we have a problem.”

“Oh?” Buffy was on her third slice by now. Who knew that entertaining two Spikes would take so much energy?

“We’ve had a nerd break-out,” Willow nodded seriously.

“And they stole the pommel horse,” Anya added, irritated. “The Watchers’ Council will reimburse you for that, right?” she continued anxiously. “And they’ll pay to have the scuff marks it left behind polished up, and—”

“Ahn,” Xander cut her off before she began drawing up more damage reports and stuffing them in Buffy’s face.

“What do you mean, they broke out?” Buffy asked in disbelief.

“They snuck out the back way some time between the post-lunch dash and closing time,” Anya clarified perkily enough. “Is it OK if I ask about your orgasms now?”

“No!” everyone exclaimed in perfect unison.

“Fine,” Anya sulked under her breath. “Just trying to discuss things we’ve got in common, is all. See if I care that I never make any friends…”

“Do we know where they went?” Buffy wearily asked Willow.

The redhead shook her head. “Sorry, Buffy. We could try to track them down…” The open-ended statement made it perfectly clear that doing so would be extremely difficult.

Buffy shook her head. “We have more important matters to worry about right now. Besides, I doubt they’re up to anything so soon anyway…”

* * *

“Ow!” Andrew exclaimed. “You did that on purpose, you penis!”

“Did not!” Jonathan retorted maturely. “You’d be fine if you just quit squirming.”

“Ow!” Warren suddenly exclaimed. “That’s it. Give me that.”

“No,” Jonathan tried to pull away from him. “You’re going to hit my thumb again.”

“Am not!” Warren countered. “Ha! Got it!” he exclaimed in delight when he managed to pry the hammer out of Jonathan’s fingers. “ _Now_ , I’ll show you how it’s done…”

“Ow!” Andrew cried out again when the backlash of the hammer hit him in the elbow. “That hurts!”

“Give it back to me,” Jonathan insisted.

“No,” Warren wiggled about on the floor so that the hammer was far from Jonathan’s grasp.

“Hey, guys,” Andrew commented.

“Gimme!” Jonathan repeated.

“No!” Warren stuck out his tongue.

“Guys…” Andrew persisted in trying to get their attention.

“Gimme!”

“No!”

“Gimme!”

“No!”

“ _Guys_!” Andrew finally had to shout to be heard.

“Yeah?” Warren and Jonathan looked at him curiously.

“Well,” he began nervously, “I don’t think that hammer is ever going to break these chains…”

“Sure, it will,” Warren insisted.

“No, it won’t,” Andrew rolled his eyes. “And even if it does, wouldn’t using the welding torch be faster?”

Warren and Jonathan blinked.

“All right, where did I leave the torch?” Warren asked, scanning their basement lair and discovering nothing but junk.

“I think it might be under the couch,” Jonathan commented.

“No, it’s on top of the fridge,” Andrew said.

“I bet it’s under the plans on the desk,” Warren put in his own two cents.

“So,” Jonathan said, “let’s get it.”

They all dove for their respective guesses as to the mystery location at the same time. After about one foot, they’d reached the limits of the chains and were all sent flying back to the center.

“Ow!” Andrew said again when his head collided with the pommel horse. “What are we going to do with this thing anyway?”

“Forget about it,” Warren said. “We need to find that torch. Desk first this time, people.”

“Right.”

* * *

“So you can send past Spike back to where he came from?” Buffy tried to summarize the excessive magical gibberish that had just been thrown at her by the two overly-enthusiastic Wiccas.

“Definitely,” Tara nodded eagerly. “But…”

“There’s a ‘but’?” Buffy winced slightly in anticipation.

“Not a magical ‘but’,” Willow hastily amended. “More like a ‘oh no, we messed up the universe’ ‘but’.”

“Do I even want to know?” Buffy asked sarcastically, nibbling at the last slice of pizza.

“The problem is that past Spike remembers everything from this time,” Anya decided to stop all the dramatic pauses and omens of doom before they damped her mood. “If he goes back, he’ll know everything that happens in the future, and it will completely ruin the timeline so that this might never exist. In fact…” she began warming to her subject, “maybe it will change things so that I never lose my powers.” A little smile brightened up her face before it fell. “But then I would never have met Xander, and I would miss out on many, many pleasing orgasms…”

“Such a tragedy that would be,” present Spike mumbled under his breath.

“You’re right,” Anya agreed with him solemnly, completely missing the sarcasm in his tone. “We just have to do the other spell, too, then.”

“ ‘Other spell’?” Buffy raised an eyebrow.

“Er…yeah…” Willow’s face turned a bit red. “You remember that _Tabula Rasa_ spell I did?”

“The one that nearly got us killed because we couldn’t remember how to kill vampires?” Buffy was _not_ liking this idea one bit.

“We think we need to cast it on past Spike before we send him back,” Tara said apologetically. “I-I’ll be very careful, b-but we need to erase all his memories of this.”

“Hold on there a minute!” past Spike suddenly leapt up from his position on the counter. “’m not havin’ any Witches messin’ around with my head.”

“’S my head, too,” present Spike agreed, his eyes narrowing. “Goin’ through that once was bad enough…”

“I won’t cast it if you don’t agree to it,” Tara hastily amended.

“Well, I don’t,” past Spike crossed his arms in front of himself defensively.

“But then we can’t send him back,” Willow said in dismay. “We have no idea what kinds of problems this could cause…”

“I’m not doing it without permission,” Tara repeated.

“I-I know,” Willow gulped slightly at the accusing looks she was getting, “and you’re absolutely right in doing that, but…”

Buffy sighed when she realized they’d reached an impasse. “Can I talk to you?” she gestured to past Spike and the training room.

Past Spike quirked an eyebrow her way.

So did her Spike.

“Alone,” Buffy clarified, giving her lover an apologetic smile.

Past Spike shrugged and trudged over the training room, eyeing the two Wiccas warily.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Buffy said softly before turning to follow, “but I’d recommend trying to come up with a back-up plan…”


	19. Resolutions

Past Spike watched Buffy pace up and down the training room curiously. Every time she spun to face him she would open her mouth to speak, then close it and start pacing again. Three or four repetitions of this pattern and he finally lost whatever it was in him that sometimes tried to imitate patience.

“Wha’s the problem, Slayer?” he asked, an eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Buffy let out a long sigh. “I don’t even know where to begin.” She put one hand to her temple. “Do you still want to go back?” she finally asked.

“’Course.” He lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag.

“And you want to go back still remembering everything that’s happened here?” she persisted.

His brow furrowed for a second at this difficulty before he shrugged. “’m not havin’ your Witch friends playin’ with my head.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Buffy gave him a scrutinizing stare.

“Oh?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Look at it this way: suppose Willow and Tara come up with some other way to block out your memories of this time, a serum or something non-magical, would you be willing to have your memories erased before you went back?”

He took several deep drags on his cigarette, obviously thinking deeply about her question. “I don’t particularly want to forget all this,” he finally said, gesturing to the room around them with his cigarette.

Buffy groaned. “We have a problem then,” she explained. “We have to send you back in time: you want to go back, and I think you should go back, and the universe could get seriously messed up if you don’t…”

“Not arguin’ with this part, pet,” past Spike interrupted her.

“Good,” Buffy said. “So let’s accept it as fact that you’re going back.”

“All right.” Spike seemed more than a little bit amused at her logical reasoning process and leaned back against the wall, a slight smirk on his lips.

“So now,” Buffy went on, “one of two things happens: you still have all your memories or you don’t.”

“I—”

“I know what you think,” she cut him off. “We’re just looking at this from an abstract point of view.”

He nodded for her to continue.

“For now, let’s assume you go back the way you are now, with all your memories intact. Where do you go back to? Are you out on a hunt or in the warehouse with Dru or—?”

“Last one. Warehouse with Dru,” he provided.

“OK,” Buffy went on, “so you’re suddenly transported back into the warehouse with Drusilla. You’re going to see her again and…what? Lie? Pretend none of this happened?”

“Well…” His brow furrowed.

“Do you really think she’ll buy that?” Buffy demanded. “She is psychic, after all. And – to tell the truth – you’re really not that great of a liar.” She stopped him with a gesture before he could speak. “Or maybe you do tell her the truth. You love her after all.”

“Damn right, I do,” he grumbled under his breath.

“So, either you’re doing a really poor job at keeping this secret or Drusilla finds out about it. What happens then?” she demanded.

“Nothin’ good,” Spike agreed.

“Right. You fight or you have a falling out or _something_ weird happens that never happened in this universe. You change things,” she concluded.

“What do I care?” he shrugged.

“Well, Drusilla’s probably going to break up with you on the spot,” Buffy said. “Take my word on it: when it comes to matters involving you and me, she’s even _less_ level-headed than usual – and that’s saying something. So now things are all wrong. If you’re not there, Drusilla’s probably never going to get her cure. Your life will be permanently changed.”

“I could still cure her,” Spike insisted, “find a way to work things out between us…”

“Kill me if you have to?” Buffy demanded.

He did some high-quality hemming and hawing.

“Suppose you do,” Buffy shrugged. “Suppose I’m dead, and Drusilla’s saved, and she forgives you, and the two of you run off happily ever after. Sound good?”

“Better’n anything ‘ve heard in a long time…”

“But it’s not,” Buffy insisted. “Not really. That’s not how it’s _supposed_ to happen.”

“Who cares ‘bout what’s s’posed to happen?” he countered.

“You should, for one,” she pointed out. “In the next four years you will be pivotally involved in averting two Apocalypses. If you change, what’s to say that the world won’t end?”

He had a sullen scowl on his face now.

“Is this world that bad?” Buffy pressed gently.

He sighed. “It has it’s…benefits…” A rakish leer accompanied the last word, and he looked her up and down hungrily.

“ ‘Benefits’ worthwhile enough to save it?” Buffy took a step closer to him.

“Maybe,” he conceded, his nostrils flaring to pick up the lingering scent of her arousal.

“Then you really don’t want to do anything to mess up this timeline,” she concluded.

A weary sigh. “S’pose I don’t?” he finally admitted.

“Well, then we’re going to have to do whatever we can to prevent this incident from having any impact,” she informed him.

“Couldn’t you jus’ tell what ‘m going to do?” he asked.

Buffy considered this thoughtfully. “Maybe…” she finally said slowly. “The Spike in this time could try to give you a run-through of everything important he’s done in the past few years. That might be enough to prevent things from being altered _too_ much… But we really don’t know. It could turn out that some person he killed in a drunken stupor two years ago would have become the next Hitler and destroyed the planet in a nuclear holocaust.”

“Or he could have _not_ killed your future Hitler because o’ the events that happened in _this_ timeline, an’ if I go back different I might change things by random luck,” he retorted.

“You’re right,” she agreed. “We don’t know what the consequences of our actions will be for certain, no matter what we do. But I can pretty much guarantee you that the world will be OK for at least four years if things happen the way they did.”

“So ‘ll do what he tells me,” past Spike insisted. “I’ll keep things ‘s close to the same as I can.”

“You’ll try,” Buffy assured him. “But it will be hard…impossible, really. I won’t lie. Some really bad things are going to happen to you over the next few years. Do you really think you could willingly and knowingly let the Initiative capture you and run experiments on you?”

He let out a deep sigh. “No,” he finally agreed.

“No Initiative means no chip, which means no second alliance, which means no friendship, no fighting Glory, no…sex,” she blushed a bit. “Everything’s already different.”

“So ‘ll suck it up an’ do it then,” he clung desperately to his plan. “I _can_ keep things the same…”

“The same,” Buffy said seriously. “I hate to break it to you, but the Spike in this time _doesn’t remember_ this ever happening. Just remembering these events is not the same.”

“You’re asking to slice out a section of my life…er, unlife!” he protested. “You want to sacrifice me to fix your precious world. Well, ‘m not lettin’ you steal a part of me!”

“I know what I’m asking,” Buffy smiled apologetically, “but we wouldn’t have to destroy everything that’s happened here, wipe it out completely. We’d just be…borrowing a part of you for a few years. Eventually you could get it all back, if you wanted to.”

“What do you mean?” he looked at her curiously.

“I’m willing to bet that Will and Tara will be able to find a way to return all these memories to my Spike once this is all over,” she said confidently. “You could get your memories back then.”

He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in a way that was strangely reminiscent of Giles.

“Think about what _he_ would want,” Buffy advised him. “What makes him happy will eventually make you happy…”

“He’d be willing to this, wouldn’t he?” past Spike finally decided.

Buffy nodded. “You can ask him yourself if you want, but I know that he would.”

“So nice to know…” he said sarcastically.

“Hey, there,” Buffy stepped right up to him and toyed with the lapels of his leather duster. “This is hard, I know. You’re going to go through a lot of pain if you make this choice. And I can’t really promise that everything will turn out all right even if you do, but…”

“But?” His hand reached up, seemingly of its own volition, and brushed aside a golden lock of her hair.

“But I can try to make him happy…I can try to make _you_ happy…” she finally concluded, her face bright red now.

“Buffy?”

Her name still sounded strange coming from his lips.

“Hmm?” She tilted her head to look up at him.

“How do you really feel about me?” he demanded. “About him?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “Or, I do, but I’m not ready to discuss it yet…even with you or him. But…he makes me happy. And I think I’m finally ready to give it my best shot.”

“You’re an amazing woman, you know that, luv?” He cupped her chin with his palm. “Strong, intelligent, brave, beautiful… It’s no wonder that he loves you.”

She leaned in a bit closer to him, sliding her arms around his waist. “You’re all those things, too,” she whispered, “if you’re willing to let yourself be…”

The kiss was softer than any she’d shared with the past vampire before. In that instant, when their tongues made tender love to each other, she was so sure that this was really _her_ Spike and not the other.

He pulled away all too soon, leaving her breathless and panting heavily against his chest.

“You really think I should do it?” he asked, his words tickling her hair.

“I do,” she agreed. “The world needs you to, and I need you to, and maybe you don’t realize it yet but you need you to, too…and, woah, did _that_ turn into one hell of a tongue twister! Try saying that five times fast.”

“You need you to, too; you need tyou tyou tyou… OK, I give up,” he joked lightly.

“We all need you to make this sacrifice, Spike,” she added seriously. “Only you can do this.”

“What makes you think I’m such a hero, Slayer?” he asked curiously.

“I just know,” she replied softly before their lips met again…

* * *

“I _still_ think we should just stake them both and be done with it,” Xander sulked, scowling at Spike when he stole a handful of Doritos out of _his_ bag.

“Brilliant grasp o’ the issues here, Harris,” Spike gave him a dirty look.

“I still say it’s a thrall,” Xander crossed his arms in front of himself.

“And _I_ still say you’re jus’ a jealous wanker,” Spike mirrored his position.

“Evil Undead.”

“Whelp.”

“Captain Peroxide.”

“Oh, Useless One.”

“Crazy Stalker Guy.”

“Fairy Ponce.”

“I am _not_ gay!” Xander finally exclaimed. “Where do you keep getting this bizarre idea that I’m gay?”

“Who was tying who up next to the bed again, mate?” Spike flashed him a suggestive smirk.

“ _I’m_ not the one who paints his nails,” Xander insisted.

“Hey!” Willow objected. “Oz painted his nails, too. And what’s with all the gay-bashing all of a sudden, anyway?"”  
“Not gay-bashing!” Xander quickly began backtracking like crazy. “Just…asserting my heterosexual manliness.”

“What little of it there is,” Spike grumbled just loudly enough for Xander to here.

“Excuse me—!” Xander began.

“This is boring,” Anya cut him off before he could continue. “I mean, I enjoy sexy displays of testosterone as much as the next girl, but this is just dull. Shouldn’t you two be wrestling or something?” Her eyes lit up. “Oh, in mud! And while naked, too! If they were naked, then we could compare penis sizes and determine for ourselves,” she informed Tara conspiratorially.

The shy Witch turned beet red and looked to Willow for help.

“Uh…Anya…” Willow desperately tried to end the current conversation.

“Sorry, I forgot,” Anya laughed and patted Tara’s shoulder apologetically. “You’re lesbians. You don’t care about penis size. Do you want to discuss breast size?”

“Huh?” Both Xander and Spike suddenly snapped to attention at the mention of the two words every male fantasizes about hearing women discuss: ‘breast size’.

Willow and Tara were both slowly inching away from Anya now in horror. Dawn’s jaw had practically dropped to the floor.

“Nibblet, why don’t you go see if there’s any blood in the fridge downstairs?” Spike suggested none-too-subtly.

Dawn took the opportunity to flee from the room.

“You don’t want to discuss breast size?” Anya asked, forlorn.

“Very much…” Xander managed to gasp out.

“Will you be doing any A-B comparisons?” Spike asked hopefully.

“Men!” Willow and Tara rolled their eyes in perfect unison and then began giggling.

Anya smiled brightly at the fact that she’d finally managed to start a conversation that so many people wanted to participate in.

“So, Spike,” she asked curiously, “do think that pert breasts are vital for a happy orgasm?”

He gave her a conspiratorial smile and signaled for her to come closer. She leaned forward curiously, and her eyes widened at what he whispered in her ear.

“What?!” Buffy had managed to enter the room just in time to hear that line out of context…not that it would have been much better _in_ context. “Spike, what are you telling Anya?” she demanded.

The two of them leapt apart, trying desperately to hide that any conversation had occurred.

“Nothing!” he insisted, holding his hands up in front of himself defensively.

“Not since _you_ interrupted…” Anya mumbled under her breath.

“And where do _you_ get off talking dirty to _my_ fiancée?!” Xander demanded of Spike, enraged.

“It was just a helpful suggestion,” Anya informed him.

“Yeah, right.” Xander gave Spike the Evil Eye Of Doom.

“Here.”

Much to Buffy’s horror, Anya repeated whatever Spike had said into Xander’s ear. A look of horror passed over Xander’s features at the source of the thought…and then in eager anticipation of how it could be adapted to their own situation…

“What?” Buffy demanded, glaring back and forth between the now-cuddling Xander and Anya, a satisfied-looking Spike, and Willow and Tara trying to vanish into the woodwork. She decided to put the brunt of her anger where it belonged: on Spiked. “You were _not_ just discussing the details of our sex life in front of my friends!” she exclaimed, outraged.

“’Course not!” Spike protested.

“Then what did you tell Anya?” Buffy demanded.

“Can’t tell you, luv,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Why not?” Buffy’s tone turned petulant. “You told her.”

“That was ‘Demon Talk’, pet,” he informed her. “Every bit as sacred as ‘Girl Talk’. Can’t reveal a thing…”

He was looking entirely too smug. Buffy yanked him up to his feet by the collar. If anything, that made him look _more_ smug.

“Y-You arrogant, self-absorbed, stubborn pig!” she exclaimed.

“Can’t tell you now,” he purred in a sultry voice, “but I could always _show_ you later…” He gave her a little tongue waggle.

“You wish!” Buffy snorted in disgust, gripping his lapels tighter and pulling him up so that his face was mere inches from hers.

“Xander, can we go have sex now?” Anya yanked at Xander’s sleeve, trying to lead him to the now-empty training room.

“Not now,” Xander waved her off, watching the pair in front of him intently. “They’re fighting!” He said this last part with complete and utter glee.

“Sorry if I got your hopes up, Xander,” Buffy released Spike sheepishly, “but this is a ‘we’re arguing but we’re really flirting’ fight, not a ‘we’re about to break up’ fight.”

Xander’s shoulders slumped. And then he turned to Anya. “All right, let’s go then…” he agreed, “er…and…do inventory,” he desperately tried to cover.

Everyone did their best not to notice when Xander and Anya practically ran into the back room.

“Is it safe to come out now?” a nervous voice asked from the basement.

Tara gave Spike and Buffy a critical eye. They were both sitting innocently beside each other on the couch. It looked like the coast was clear.

“It’s all right now,” the brunette Wiccan called to Dawn.

Dawn opened to door to the stairs a few seconds later with two warmed mugs of blood in her hands. She put one on the table in front of Spike and offered the other to past Spike.

“I thought you might want one, too,” she gave him her best puppy-dog eyes.

“Er…thanks.” He took the mug from her, ducking his head with embarrassment.

“You can lay off, Dawnie,” Buffy informed her. “He’s already agreed to undergo the spell.”

“R-Really?” Tara looked over at him in surprise.

“Sure,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “Jus’ watch that you don’t mess anythin’ up.”

“I’ll be careful,” Tara assured him.

“Well then,” Buffy said, ignoring the demanding looks her Spike was flashing at her, “it looks like it’s spell time…”


	20. Fond Farewells

“OK then,” Tara took a deep breath. “We’re going to have to do this very carefully.” She turned her attention to past Spike. “I’m going to cast two spells on you, OK?”

“Yeah?” he raised a scarred eyebrow.

She nodded. “First I’m going to do the _Tabula Rasa_. I’ll do the incantation, and then we have to wait a while until the crystal turns black. That’s when your memories will vanish. You with me so far?”

He nodded slightly, obviously more than a little nervous at the prospect.

“I’m going to try to time the _Tempus Restitue_ spell so that it coincides exactly with the turning of the crystal,” she continued. “That way, you won’t have any lingering memories of the time between the two spells. If everything works out right, you should reappear from the exact time and place you were taken from with no memories of this time.”

“What about Dru?” past Spike asked curiously. “She was standin’ right by me when I got plucked away.”

“She shouldn’t be able to see that anything happened,” Tara said hesitantly. “Maybe just a bright flash or something…”

“Can you handle this all by yourself?” Buffy asked, concerned.

“Anya and I are going to link our energies together for this,” Tara explained. “Together, we should be able to pull together enough magic to make this work.”

“Which mean that Magicless Me gets to handle all the boring, logistical stuff for the spell,” Willow said, obviously somewhat disappointed that she couldn’t be included. She held up several papers in front on her. “Take one and gather the supplies on the list, people,” she said cheerfully. “It’ll be like a scavenger hunt! Only…with no prizes, and you’ll all know where everything is ‘cause you’ve all worked in the shop before…”

Dawn flashed her The Teenager Look and took the top sheet, heading back down into the basement to acquire the first item on her list. Buffy snatched another and practically ran for the incense section before her Spike could catch her.

He looked like he was about to go after when Willow pulled him aside. “I need to talk to you,” she informed him. “Both of you.”

The two Spikes raised identical scarred eyebrows at each other, shrugged simultaneously, and both plopped down in the vacated chairs at the table with perfect synchronicity.

“Woah, spooky,” Willow’s eyes widened before she shook it off. “Our job,” she began in that voice she had used back when she was teaching, “is to make sure that there’s nothing glaringly wrong about past Spike when we send him back.”

The two vampires exchanged amused glances at her manner.

“How do you mean, Red?” Present Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

“Well, if something’s really obviously different about him when he goes back, it could trigger a memory and shatter the _Tabula Rasa_ spell,” she explained. “Very bad.”

“So what do I do?” past Spike inquired.

“I’ve made a list,” Willow said cheerfully, holding up another sheet of paper. “First off: are those the clothes you were wearing when you first came here?”

“Yup,” past Spike replied.

“Check.” Willow drew a little check mark by item number one on her list. “Two: have you picked up any bruises or other injuries since you’ve been here?”

“Er…” Past Spike turned to present Spike for help.

“He has,” present Spike quickly said, “but ‘e’d just gotten out of a fight. Any new bruises could be explained by that.”

“Good enough,” Willow said to past Spike’s vigorous nod. “Three: do you have anything different with you now? Anything at all you might have picked up since coming here…”

Willow and present Spike watched past Spike search his pockets.

“Nope,” he finally said.

“Have you lost anything then?” Willow added.

“Nope,” he insisted.

“Five: have you eaten here more recently than you had in the past?”

The two Spikes exchanged nervous glances. It wasn’t so much when he’d eaten as what he’d eaten.

“We have to consult,” present Spike informed her, and the two briefly stepped outside to discuss the matter.

“Extra Slayer’s blood,” past Spike sighed. “Problem?”

“How much did you get?” present Spike asked.

“Not too much, but enough to make me stronger’n I should be…”

Present Spike looked thoughtful for a minute. “You _did_ just almost defeat a Slayer,” he finally commented.

“Yeah,” past Spike shrugged.

“You won’t fight her in direct hand-to-hand for another couple o’ months… We’ve jus’ got to hope you don’t notice the sudden change,” he finally concluded.

“Smell?” past Spike inquired.

“Normal enough,” his future counterpart assured him. “It mixes in pretty well with the general ‘I’ve fed off Slayers’ smell.”

“We’re good then?”

“We’re good.”

Willow was waiting for them patiently inside.

“We’re hopin’ it’s close enough that he won’t notice,” present Spike confessed. “There’s nothin’ more we can do.”

“That’ll have to be good enough,” Willow agreed. “OK, last item, and I’m really proud of this one,” she said excitedly. “Do you have the same number of cigarettes now that you did when you came?”

“Oh crap,” past Spike pulled out his box of cigarettes, “not even close…”

“You’ll have to lend him some,” Willow informed present Spike.

The current vampire grumbled a bit and pulled out his own pack. “How many?” he demanded, annoyed.

“Six,” past Spike informed him.

Present Spike raised an eyebrow. “I _know_ ‘ve seen you smoke more’n six,” he accused, eyes narrowed.

“So I ‘borrowed’ the pack by the bedside table,” past Spike defended himself. “Technically, they were mine anyway since ‘m you.”

Willow watched on mildly amused as much arguing and cursing ensued, during which they exchanged cigarettes.

“That it?” past Spike finally huffed, satisfied that he had the same amount he’d come in with.

“Not quite,” Willow said. “The thing is, there’s a bit of problem with the memory spell—”

“Problem?!” both Spikes gulped in unison.

“Not bad problem,” Willow hastily amended, “just something we have to do.”

They didn’t look at all reassured.

“Normally, when you do the spell, you just say the person’s name,” Willow continued, “but that’s kind of a problem since there’s two of you…”

“You are _not_ givin’ me amnesia again!” present Spike objected.

“We’re not planning to,” Willow tried to calm him down. “What we need to do is find some object for the spell to focus on instead.”

“Object?” past Spike looked at her curiously.

“It has to be something that past Spike has that present Spike doesn’t,” she clarified, “a way for the spell to distinguish the two of you. And the more personal the item, the better.”

This led to an interesting process whereby the two Spikes began comparing everything on their persons, trying to find a significant difference. Willow gathered the items Buffy, Dawn, Tara…and a newly returned Xander and Anya were collecting while the two vampires worked it out.

“Ha!” past Spike finally handed her a bottle of black polish triumphantly.

“That’s good,” Willow said excitedly.

“Come, help me set up the candles,” Tara pulled her away from the two vampires.

“Wow, that’s a lot of candles.” Buffy watched the two of them set everything up. “Very…black, too.”

“It’s _always_ about the black candles,” Anya complained. “And they all smell terrible, too. I mean, ugh! Opium? Who wants to smell that?”

“I _like_ the smell of opium,” Dawn volunteered.

Several pairs of horrified eyes stared in her direction.

She rolled her eyes. “I meant the candles,” she sighed in exasperation. “Jeez, people! No, I’m not on drugs.”

Everyone began helping to put the circle together, fearful of catching the gaze of the now-annoyed teenager.

“Are we ready then?” Tara finally looked up from where Anya was drawing a chalk pentagram on the floor.

Willow nodded. “Everything’s a go.”

“You ready?” Buffy asked an increasingly nervous past Spike.

He nodded.

“Let’s begin then,” Tara extended her hand to him.

He took it and allowed himself to be led into the center of the pentagram.

“Sit,” Tara instructed, “and close your eyes.”

He looked to Buffy, and she gave him a little nod before he did so.

Willow lit the candles around the circle before Anya and Tara joined hands around Spike and sealed off the circle. An eerie wind passed through the room, causing the candles to flicker and everyone outside the circle to shiver.

Buffy felt her Spike wrap his coat around her shoulders and smiled up at him shyly when his hands lingered on her arms a bit longer than was absolutely necessary. She’d found – much to her surprise – that he didn’t seem too big on public displays of affection now that their secret was out. If anything, he touched her less around her friends now. She’d kind of nervously half-expected that he’d be shouting out to the world ‘lookee I bedded the Slayer!’, and it was nice to see that she had been wrong.

Tara and Anya had just cycled through a low Latin chant several times now. It was clear that Anya was deep in a magical trance, and Buffy could almost see the magical energy channeling into the young Witch.

It was at this point that Tara let go of one of Anya’s hands. The former vengeance demon seemed not to even notice. Tara picked up the bottle of nail polish and held it above the flame before her.

“I cast this spell for Spike, the owner of this talisman,” she said in a slow, hypnotizing drawl. “May the memories of this alien time be cast from his mind.” She slipped the nail polish into one of his pockets and picked up a clear crystal. “When the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast.” She waved it over the candle three times before taking up the bundle of herbs Willow had prepared for her and setting it ablaze.

“ _Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa_ ,” she intoned.

A magical eddy swirled around them and then dissipated.

“It is done,” a still half-entranced Tara informed past Spike. “I’m just waiting for the crystal to turn now…”

He watched intently along with everyone else as the clear stone slowly darkened. One nervous look was spared for Buffy, and she gave him an encouraging little smile, intertwining her fingers with her Spike’s.

“Close your eyes again,” Tara said when the crystal was reaching its deepest black.

He complied, and Tara gathered the energy once again, fueled by the still-entranced Anya.

“Janus, I beseech you,” Tara chanted once again, “restore what has been set awry.” She poured a liquid mixture over one of the candles beside her, quenching the flame. “Take that which has come to the end…” The candle on the other side of her got the same treatment “…And return it to the beginning.” She caught Anya’s free hand with hers, completing the circle around past Spike.

“ _Tempus Restitue_!” she cried aloud, both her and Anya’s eyes opening wide in unison and flashing with power.

There was a blinding white light that caused everyone to blink. And when they opened their eyes again, past Spike was gone…

* * *

 _Sunnydale, 1997…_

“Good-bye, my Spike. Have a pleasant trip, and come back to mommy soon,” Drusilla giggled.

“What are you talking about?” Spike turned to her, a slight frown marring his usually smooth brow.

He blinked suddenly when a white light overcame him for a second and wobbled a bit on his feet.

“I knew you’d come back to me, my Spike,” his mate cooed, slipping her arms around his waist and holding his head to her shoulder.

“What jus’ happened there, pet?” he asked, confused. “I felt all dizzy…”

“Shh,” she put one long, red nail to his lips. “It’s nothing for you to worry about,” she assured him. “What was will be, but now it is as it was…”

“’ave you been feedin’ off pot-heads again?” Spike demanded good-naturedly.

She let out a delighted peel of laughter and slid on hand up under his T-shirt. “Come to bed?” she asked with unusual shyness. “Let me make you mine once again…if only for a little while.”

“’m always yours,” he purred into her ear. “Always have been, always will be.”

“My poor, sweet Spike,” she smiled at him fondly, leading him to their bedroom, “if only it were so…”

* * *

“It is done.”

The magic in the room dissipated at Tara’s words, and she let go of Anya’s hands. The former vengeance demon blinked blearily a few times before accepting Xander’s hand and stepping out of the circle.

“Very cool,” Willow gave Tara a little congratulatory hug. “You did a great job controlling that. This is one very impressed Willow.”

Tara blushed and smiled, and their hug lingered for a few extra seconds.

“So it worked all right then?” Buffy asked anxiously. “He’s back home and safe?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Tara joked lightly, gesturing to the vampire beside Buffy.

She turned to look at him, one hand on hip.

“Kind of a surreal night,” he shrugged, “but I still don’t remember anythin’ about bein’ flung into the future.”

“It worked out all right then,” Dawn said happily, “and now everything can go back to normal, right?” She fixed a pointed glare on her sister.

“I said I’d think about it,” Buffy informed her.

Dawn rolled her eyes and muttered about the hopelessness that was Buffy.

“S-Spike?” Tara caught the vampire’s attention. “Here.” She handed him the blackened crystal. “If you ever want your memories back, just break it,” she informed him. “You’ll get them back at the time when it’s broken, so it works out OK with the temporal spell and everything.”

“Thanks, Glinda.” He pocketed the crystal.

Everyone seemed not to know what to say for a while.

“We’re done now, right?” Anya demanded. “That means everyone should go. I have to be ready to open tomorrow morning. Xander, make everyone go away.”

Xander flashed everyone a sheepish smile. “Have to…um…clean up and…” he struggled for less brusque words.

“We’ll get out of your way, Xander, don’t worry,” Buffy smiled a bit at his nervousness. “C’mon,” she said, tugging at the sleeve of Spike’s duster and pulling him towards the door, “I haven’t patrolled in a couple of nights now. The vamps are probably painting the town red…literally.”

She frowned at the thought, and Spike held the door open for her as they stepped out.

“I guess we better be getting home, too, hey Dawnie?” Willow headed for the door.

“Bye, guys!” Dawn smiled and waved before heading home.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to stay and help?” Tara volunteered.

Anya waved her away. “We can take care of it,” she assured the Wicca. “Besides, I can’t discuss the things I want to discuss with Xander while you’re here…or so he tells me.”

Xander let out a nervous little laugh.

Tara gave him a knowing smile. “Bye, then,” she said, stepping out into the cool night.

“I’ll put away the candles,” Anya declared. “You clean up the chalk.”

Xander took the oft used cleaner and rag and washed up yet another magical circle.

“It’s going to hard for them,” Anya commented, placing the leftover herbs behind the counter.

“Huh? Who?” Xander finished his work.

“Buffy and Spike,” she clarified. “Now that the past Spike’s gone, they’re going to have to adjust all over again. Buffy will be used to getting twice as many orgasms, and Spike’ll have to pick up the slack.”

“W-What are you talking about?” Xander exclaimed in horror.

“I’m talking about Buffy having sex with both Spikes at the same time,” Anya clarified patiently.

Xander’s face reflected pure, unadulterated fear for an instant. And then it vanished with a good-natured grin. “Nah,” he said dismissively, “Buffy would _never_ do that.” He hummed a bit as he put the rag away. Denial was indeed a lovely place this time of year…


	21. Of Evil Bushes And Lamentable Responsibility

“Oh, what was that?” Buffy asked, pointing to a bush behind Spike.

The bush in question stubbornly refused to do anything suspicious. Buffy’s eyes narrowed. That was a sure sign that this was an evil bush; a good bush would have helped her out in this situation by starting to rustle and giving her a distraction.

Spike rolled his eyes and caught her by the shoulders. “You can’t stall forever, pet,” he informed her. “Sooner or later you’re going to have to answer my question.”

“But…it’s an evil bush!” Buffy insisted.

“Slayer…”

Uh-oh, he had that annoyed tone he used to get right before he would try to rip her throat out.

Buffy sighed in resignation. “Couldn’t you just shatter the crystal and find out for yourself?” she pleaded.

Spike pulled the black stone from his duster pocket and rolled it about in the palm of his hand. “Haven’t decided what to do ‘bout this yet, luv,” he finally shrugged, returning the object to his pocket. “’s a big decision; don’t want to make it hastily…”

“He was pretty adamant about having his memories restored,” Buffy pressed.

“Ah, so you’re finally willin’ to acknowledge that the infamous ‘training room conversation’ occurred?” Spike’s eyes met hers intently, attempting to peer into her soul.

Buffy took a deep breath to organize her thoughts. “I just told him about everything that was riding on his decision,” she finally began. “How this world would never come about if he didn’t do it.”

“An’ he really agreed to it?” Spike looked at her skeptically.

“Not at first,” she admitted, “but there were things he wanted to save: Drusilla, the world even, and…what you and I have now.” She said this last part softly.

“That all?” he demanded. “You didn’t…?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “We kissed twice,” she informed him matter-of-factly. “There was no hanky-panky in the training room.”

“You didn’t ‘ave to bribe him at all then?” he pressed.

She sighed. “Maybe just a little,” she conceded.

His expression darkened.

“I-I just told him that he could be happy in this world…and I’d do my best to make it happen,” she practically whispered, stepping up to him and resting her hands lightly on his hips.

She saw his pupils dilate with arousal and smiled slyly, leaning in for a quick, chaste kiss.

“He did the right thing for the right reasons,” she whispered against his lips. “ _You_ did the right thing…”

“’m still evil,” he grumbled under his breath.

Buffy couldn’t help herself; she threw her head back and laughed.

“’s not funny,” Spike pouted, crossing his arms in front of himself defiantly.

“Sorry.” Buffy wiped the tears of mirth away from her eyes and pulled at his arms. They gave way and came to rest on her waist.

“I _am_ evil, you know,” Spike insisted.

“Sure,” she nodded, biting her lip to keep from bursting out into laughter again.

“C’mon, Slayer,” he pleaded, “let me have this one little delusion…”

“You’re evil,” she agreed teasingly. “You’re the evilest, baby. And while you’re off in the land of denial, can you say ‘hi’ to Xander for me?”

“Humph.” His lips turned down into a sulk, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

“However,” Buffy fought the temptation to suck on that delicious lower lip of his and tried to steer the conversation back on track, “if you were to get much eviler anytime soon, we might have a bit of a problem… Let’s talk chip.”

Spike threw his head back in exasperation. “This is revenge for my makin’ you tell me ‘bout the trainin’ room, innit luv?” he accused.

“Turnabout’s fair play, Spikey,” she agreed brightly.

“What do you want?” he sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

“Scenario,” Buffy whispered, “you wake up tomorrow evening and the chip doesn’t work: what do you do?”

He shut his eyes and was silent for a while.

“Spike, I’m serious!” she persisted when it didn’t seem like he was going to respond.

“An’ ‘m tryin’ to come up with a serious answer,” he finally said. “I could already go after you, if I wanted to,” he began slowly. “I don’t. I also don’t really have any particular desire to see your little Scooby Gang snuff it. As for everyone else…”

“The ‘Happy Meals with legs’,” Buffy reminded him.

“Yeah,” he smiled at the memory with a fondness that made Buffy debate whether she should give his foot a good stomp. His expression turned grave again before he continued, though. “Somethin’ ever seems up with the chip,” he promised her, “’ll come straight to you, luv. No side trips for fast food…”

“And what am I supposed to do with you then?” she gave him a sultry smile.

“Remind me that the side of good has better… _benefits_ than the alternative,” he whispered huskily.

She allowed him to give her a quick kiss before she reluctantly pulled away. “And if things don’t turn out?” she demanded. “Suppose something happens. You stop loving me, or—”

“Not going to happen,” he insisted firmly.

“Or _something_ along those lines,” she amended. “What then?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I wish I could promise you that no matter what ‘ll be a good little boy till the end of eternity…but it would be a lie. I don’t know what to tell you…” He trailed off, a forlorn note in his voice.

Their foreheads rested together for a minute while they thought.

“How about this,” Buffy finally began. “If we’re still in each other’s lives – or proximity – when and if the chip goes, you don’t do anything stake-worthy. You come right to me, no matter what things are like between us. I promise not to stake you. We’ll talk it out and come to some sort of agreement that doesn’t involve us having to kill each other. Because I really don’t think I could dust you after what we’ve had together, baby…”

She placed several feather light kisses across his face, holding his chin with one palm and allowing her thumb to toy with the razor edge of one cheekbone.

“I can do that,” he agreed.

“Good,” she gave him a happy smile.

“On one condition.”

“Oh?” she gave him a curious look.

“You have to do the same,” he declared.

“Uh, Spike, I never got a chip. We already established that pretty clearly,” she pointed out.

He shook his head. “Not the part ‘bout the chip. The part where you actually agree to come an’ _talk_ with me if somethin’s up.”

“What do you mean?” she put her hands on her hips.

“I mean that you start treatin’ me right,” he frowned. “No more jus’ beatin’ me up ‘cause you feel like it. No more tryin’ to shut me out like ‘m something to be ashamed of.” A hint of anger entered his voice at this.

“Spike, I already told them—”

“An’ that was good,” he cut her off. “That was a start. But ‘m givin’ up a lot for you here. You know that, right?”

She nodded weakly.

“So maybe we both need to give a little somethin’ up for this to work,” he concluded. “’m part of your life now, pet.”

“And I _want_ you in my life,” she assured him, running her hands up and down the lapels of his coat.

“Then you’ll ‘ave to let me in a little,” he said. “I can’t keep goin’ the way we’ve been…” He trailed off and apparently found something very engrossing to watch on his boot.

“You’re right,” she agreed softly, tilting his head up to look at her.

“I am?” he asked nervously.

“Of course you are,” she frowned slightly at his reaction.

“Then you’re not goin’ to leave me for sayin’ that?” A slight glimmer of relief was in his voice now.

She fought back the tears in her eyes. “No,” she sniffed slightly.

“What’s this?” he said, concerned, wiping away one tear as it fell down her cheek. “Don’t cry, luv…”

“I’m so sorry!” she finally bawled out. “The way I’ve treated you…” Sniff. “I d-don’t know why…” She trailed off helplessly.

“Hey now,” he gave her a reassuring smile. “It doesn’t matter anymore, Buffy. Tell you what: from this point on, we’re startin’ all over again. ‘ve already forgotten everything you did.”

“Really?” she pleaded.

“Really.”

She once again found his lips just inches from hers.

“So, is this our first kiss then?” she joked lightly.

“Don’t know,” he teased back.

She gave an intense look. “What do you mean?” she finally demanded.

“Well, ‘s the first time,” he shrugged. “Don’t really quite know yet if you’ll let me kiss you.”

She laughed. “I guess you’ll just have to try and find out…” she whispered seductively.

“Guess so,” he agreed.

He leaned in slowly, and she let her eyes flutter shut, savoring the faint smell of leather and cigarette smoke, the sound of the low purr in his chest, the feel of his hands on her hips, and the coolness of his unnecessary breath upon her lips.

Oh, those lips! They were so soft at first that she wouldn’t have even known they were there if it weren’t for that tingly extra ‘Spike sense’ she had. Then they pressed against hers lightly, molding perfectly against her own. Instinctively, they both opened their mouths at the same time, tongues lazily coming to the forefront and teasing and caressing each other gently, knowing they had all the time in the world…

Buffy’s hands clasped behind his neck, pulling him down to her harder. She was suddenly finding the distance between them to be unbearable. Her body pressed up against his, rubbing in all the right places and making him moan. Languidly, she slid one leg up his lean thigh before wrapping it around his waist, allowing them to grind together in perfect alignment…

She whimpered when he finally pulled back, annoyed with herself for needing something stupid like air.

He was also breathing heavily for no real reason. “A bit intense for a first kiss, ‘ey luv?” he joked.

She gave him a playful bat on the shoulder. “Screw the first kiss,” she said. “I want you…”

Soon they were wrapped around each other once again, Buffy’s back up flush against a convenient tree. Hands wandered into all sorts of naughty, inappropriate places, and Buffy let out a deep sigh of relief when one of his knees pressed its way in between hers, rising against the tree trunk until it was situated right at the apex of her thighs. She ground down against him, crying out at the shocks that went through her clit at this new and delightful friction.

They were quickly reaching the point of no return, they hazily realized together. And then, by some subconscious mutual signal, they stopped.

“Woah,” Buffy said breathlessly. “That was…woah.”

“Woah,” Spike nodded, holding himself up against the tree with one arm. “Woah,” he repeated after he finally remembered he didn’t have to pant for breath.

“OK,” Buffy said once she could finally speak again, “we’re both mature adults here.” She gave Spike a wry look. “Well, we’re both _adults_ at least,” she amended teasingly.

“’ey!” he protested, smiling slightly.

“So here’s the first consequence of being in my life,” Buffy said solemnly. “I have to go home, check up on Will and Dawnie and such. I haven’t been home for almost two days now.”

“OK,” Spike nodded, “I can see that. Can I come with you?” he asked almost bashfully.

She slapped herself in the forehead to fight back the practically instinctive objections that popped into her mind. She gave him a sheepish smile when she saw that he was looking at her like she was crazy.

“Yeah,” she said, “you can come with me. But you can’t stay the night. Willow still has problems sleeping sometimes because of the after effects of the withdrawal, and I do _not_ want my sister to _ever_ hear us…”

“Gotcha,” he said cheerfully, walking alongside her. “Stop in for a bit of a chat with the Nibblet, maybe a hot cup of cocoa, no sweepin’ you up off your feet an’ carryin’ you up to bed…”

Buffy’s eyes got a glazed look in them at the idea. “We’ll have to arrange that,” she gave him a catlike smile. “Get Will and Dawn out of the way some evening, have the place all to ourselves…”

“Finally break in that bed o’ yours,” he winked at her. “Been wantin’ to do that for a _long_ time…”

“And I’ve been thinking lately that my room really needs a naked vampire to complete it,” she teased. “I don’t suppose you could help me with that?”

“In the name of interior decoratin’ only,” he joked back. “’s quite a sacrifice, after all…”

She laughed and hesitantly slid her arm around his waist as they walked. He looked a bit startled at first, but then gave in to her demands, flinging one arm casually across her back and letting her rest her head on his shoulder for the rest of the walk to her house.

“And we really have to get back in gear with the slaying,” she sighed. “Warren and Jonathan and…er… What’s his name?”

Spike shrugged. “I refuse to fight those wankers,” he frowned slightly. “’s bleedin’ humilatin’. Can’t you come up with some nasty demon or something actually worth fighting to be your arch-nemesis?”

“Would if I could,” she agreed wistfully. “Where’s a good, challenging enemy when you need one?”

He gave her a sly smirk. “I could always be your arch-nemesis again if you want, kitten,” he teased.

“Mmm,” she murmured, amused, “I’d have to tie you up then, keep you from doing terrible, horrible things to me…”

“Sounding better all the time, ‘ey luv?”

She laughed. “At least you could give me a run for my money,” she agreed. “Those losers are probably off doing something completely inept even as we speak…”

* * *

Warren’s eyes narrowed at the image of Buffy on the screen before him. He nervously wiped the sweat from his brow as his finger tightened on the trigger. Slowly, he snuck forward, keeping his aim directly on his target.

Fifteen feet until he was in range…ten…five…

She turned around just as he came in range.

Too late!

He pulled the trigger frantically, emptying the clip of his handgun into her chest.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, raising one hand in the air.

The words ‘GAME OVER. YOU WIN!’ flashed across the screen.

“Adding Buffy’s likeness to ‘First Person Shooter’ was a brilliant idea,” Jonathan commented, watching the end credits of the game roll by.

“So are you done now?” Andrew whined in the background. “’Cause I’d really like to get this off sometime soon.” He held up one half of a set of handcuffs that was still latched to his wrist. “It chafes,” he complained.

“Yeah,” Jonathan said. “It’s my turn to play anyway. I want to kill Cordelia and Harmony.”

“Just one more game,” Warren clutched the controller to his chest like the precious treasure it was.

“No fair!” Andrew and Jonathan complained in unison. “Give it up!”

“Oh, yeah?” He stuck his tongue out at them. “Then make me.”

He squealed like a little girl and ducked when various crunchy and sugary snacks in colors never seen in nature were pelted at his head.

* * *

“Also, I have to spend some time with Dawnie this weekend,” Buffy went on regretfully. “I can’t keep running away to your crypt at all hours of the day.”

“’s OK,” Spike said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“I only have a half-shift at the Doublemeat Palace on Tuesday, though,” she informed him. “I could stop by your place afterwards, if you want, maybe spend the afternoon…”

“I definitely want,” he agreed.

“Good.” Buffy puffed up and felt proud of how responsible and grown up they were being about this now.

“Hey, Buffy,” Dawn said cheerfully when she saw her walk in the kitchen door. “Hey, Spike!” Dawn squealed and ran up to give him a hug when she saw he was there, too. “You’re here!” she said excitedly. “This is _so_ cool!”

“Hey, watch it,” Buffy laughed slightly. “I might get jealous…and I’m not sure of which one of you.”

Dawn let the extremely embarrassed vampire go. “So?” she demanded. “So?!” She looked back and forth between Spike and Buffy expectantly.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister’s antics and gave Spike a little ‘see what I have to put up with?’ smile. “Dawn – and I – want to know if you’ll come over for dinner this Friday,” Buffy finally caved in to her sister’s anxious little squeals.

Spike raised an eyebrow at Buffy’s bemused expression and the pleading puppy-dog eyes Dawn was now using on him with full force. Hell, he’d always been a sucker for those big, liquid pools. “Sure.” He managed to maintain a very cool tone to his response. He was particularly proud of it.

“This is so, _sooo_ cool!” Dawn bounced and clapped her hands together, a wide grin on her face.

“It should be illegal to have that much energy without coffee,” Buffy teased.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said “hi” to Willow when she walked to check out what all the fuss was about.

“Oh!” The former Witch’s eyes widened. “Er…hi Buffy, hi Spike…” she laughed nervously.

“Spike was just, um…walking me home,” Buffy said apologetically to Willow. She elbowed him in the side.

“Oh…right!” His eyes widened with sudden realization. “I was just…droppin’ Buffy off so that I could be on my way to…some place that’s not here,” he attempted to back her up lamely.

Willow looked back and forth at the two anxious faces and concealed an evil little grin. “Actually,” she said, trying to hide the mirth in her voice, “I was going to teach Dawn how to read rune stones tonight. No magic, just book knowledge, I assure you,” she hastily added. “But,” the sly smile now made it to her lips, “it would be much easier for us to concentrate if Buffy wasn’t around making her usual racket…” She blinked innocently at Spike. “I don’t suppose you could…take her with you?”

Buffy and Spike looked at her, then looked at each other, looked to Dawn who was nodding at Willow’s statements with false gravity, then back to each other… Identical idiotic grins appeared on their faces at the same time.

“Well, if that’s what’s best for you and Dawn…” Buffy tried to sound reluctant and failed miserably.

“’s quite a sacrifice, but I s’pose she could stay with me for a while longer…” Spike nodded enthusiastically.

“But I’ll definitely be back by midnight,” Buffy said sternly. “After all, I’m a responsible adult and parent. I need to be around tomorrow so we can hang out and go to the mall.”

“Cool,” Dawn agreed. “But the responsible thing to do would _definitely_ be to let Will take care of me this evening…”

“Done!” Buffy and Spike both exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

“We’ll just be then…” Buffy backed towards the door, casting a longing look in Spike’s direction.

“Yeah, get out of your way an’ all…” Spike met her at the door.

“Bye, you crazy kids,” Willow joked when they practically fled out the door.

She and Dawn shared a conspiratorial little smile.

“You _so_ have to make Buffy give us the details tomorrow,” Dawn laughed slightly at the antics of her sister and the vampire she’d come to love like a brother.

Willow put on a mock angry expression. “ ‘Buffy, how _could_ you keep this from me? We’re best friends’,” she practiced her plan of attack for tomorrow. “ ‘You owe me the entire story right now!’”

“Ah, the guilt trip,” Dawn sighed nostalgically. “That one always works on her…”


	22. Love Consummated

Buffy was very, very proud of them; they’d managed to keep their hands off of each other the entire way back to Spike’s crypt. Their resolve broke the instant the door shut behind them, though.

Neither of them could have said how they ended up with Spike pressing Buffy into the wall, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. And they didn’t bother to ponder the matter, either. Their lips fought savagely and their hands roughly demanded access to the other’s sensitized flesh, blocking out all coherent thought.

Buffy shoved the leather duster off his shoulders roughly, causing it to pool on the floor around his feet. Her fingers clutched frantically and the button-up he wore – that same royal purple one that seemed to have become a symbol of their wild passion.

Spike ground his rock-hard erection hard against her, eliciting a moan and a little wince. He quickly pulled out of their embrace.

“You all right, luv?” he asked, concerned. “’Cause if you’re still banged up from last night, we don’t have to…” He gestured emphatically, pointing back and forth between them. “We could do somethin’ else, I mean. Talk or…”

“Spike,” she quieted him with a finger to the lips, “I _want_ to…” She repeated his earlier hand motions. “I want to very much.” She took another step towards him and winced once again when she pulled a muscle in the wrong way. “But, maybe we should go a bit easy this time,” she conceded.

“I can do easy,” he agreed, walking over to her.

She squealed in delight when he whisked her off her feet. She allowed her arms to wrap around his neck, and he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Where are you taking me?” she giggled, swinging her feet in the air when he began to walk her across the crypt.

“ ‘Easy’ involves a nice, soft bed,” he informed her, “not cold, stone surfaces.”

“No biting either,” she insisted firmly. “I was starting to feel a little woozy after…”

“…We bit you about a dozen times?” he finished, a hint of laughter in his eyes. “Guess we got a bit carried away.”

“No, it’s OK,” Buffy reassured him. “It’s just…I think I need to start taking iron supplements before I go through _that_ again. Although I was surprised how little it effected me…”

“Love bites,” he explained. “Not meant to drain blood…just give pleasure.”

“Mmm, they did at that…” She reached up to kiss the hollow of his throat as he carefully carried her down the ladder. Having reached the lower level of the crypt, he set her on the edge of the bed with great ceremony.

“Now what, pet?” he teased.

“How about a little game?” she smiled at him coyly. “We pretend it’s the first time…”

“Destroyin’ an entire building doesn’t exactly qualify as ‘easy’,” he teased, “’t least not in _my_ book. Plus, ‘m a bit less eager to tear down my home than some abandoned house…”

“Not that first time,” she whispered in his ear with a sultry voice, “ _my_ first time… Pretend I’ve never had…” She trailed off with a blush.

An evil grin lit up his face. “You want the Big Bad to deflower you?” he purred against her throat.

“Mmm-hmm,” Buffy agreed lazily, twining her fingers in his hair.

“What my Slayer wants, my Slayer gets,” he gave her a quick kiss on the nose before diving in.

To Buffy’s surprise, rather than tackle her back onto the mattress, he lowered himself to his knees in front of her, situating himself between her legs which still dangled over the edge of the mattress. He placed one hand on the bed on either side of her hips and leaned in to kiss her with agonizing slowness.

Buffy clasped her hands at the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his with ferocious intensity. He returned her passion, but the motions of his tongue within her mouth remained languid, setting a slow pace for their lovemaking.

His hands were so light on her back at first that she almost didn’t feel them. They skimmed up and down her spine with increasing familiarity, causing her nerves to tingle with anticipation wherever he touched her.

“Mmm, Spike…” she murmured when his lips finally left hers, kissing a lazy trail up to her temple and then back down her throat.

“Buffy,” he whispered against the hollow of her throat, his breath cool and giving her goosebumps, “my Buffy…”

“Yours,” she agreed, her own hands slowly exploring his back and shoulders, rubbing against the smooth fabric of his shirt. She nuzzled his hair gently and took in a deep breath. “Spike scent…” she sighed happily.

“Buffy scent,” he agreed, his nostrils flaring against the valley between her breasts.

One of his hands caught hers as it traveled over the firm muscles of his upper arm. He brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip in turn before planting an open-mouthed kiss on her palm. She let out a little squeak of delight when his lips moved slowly up the back of her arm, tasting her from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against the fabric of her blouse. “So very beautiful…”

He caught her other wrist and gave that arm the same treatment as its predecessor. She practically melted, only his strong arm around her waist keeping her from falling back on the bedspread.

“What do you want?” he whispered into her ear, gently biting the lobe with blunt teeth.

She gasped. “You,” she finally said breathlessly, sliding her arms around his waist.

“You’ve already got me, pet,” he purred, his tongue licking her Adam’s apple before following a meandering path down to the low neck of her blouse. “’m right here…” He kissed a path down her sternum to her stomach, still above the fabric that hid her from his eyes.

“I want more…” She hissed when his lips found her navel, and his tongue prodded it through the blouse. “I need to feel you skin on mine…” She arched her back when his teeth lightly gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. She would have fallen backwards once again, but he still held her in place.

He tentatively kissed the flat of her bare stomach. “That better, kitten?” he teased lightly.

“Oh god, yes!” she cried aloud.

He tongue proceeded to trace every scar he could find, drawing intricate symbols up her stomach to her chest…

He had pulled her blouse off so slowly she had barely realized it. The amazing things he was doing with his mouth distracted her when he slipped her arms back out of the sleeves. It was only when he pulled it over her head and tossed it carelessly aside that she finally noticed.

“So beautiful…” He gently rubbed his forehead against the silk of her bra.

“Please, Spike,” she whispered raggedly.

One of his hands glided up her back, quickly locating the clasp. Deft fingers figured out the locking mechanism instantly, and he gently slid the straps down her arms, rubbing the satiny material against her skin as he did so.

His tongue slowly flicked out and swirled around on her right nipple. Buffy’s nails dug into his scalp, and she forced his mouth onto her with her full strength. He complied, licking and biting and twisting, doing things so incredibly wonderful that she couldn’t even begin to describe them.

The ache between her thighs was now most certainly not pain but need. Her hands fumbled against him for a bit before catching hold of his zipper.

However, he caught her wrists before she could release him. “Ah, ah, ah,” he tsked. “You’re a fluttering virgin, remember?” he reminded her.

“Screw that,” Buffy struggled half-heartedly against him.

“Oh, I very much intend to,” he gave her a lascivious smirk, “but first ‘ve got to work you up to it. Virgins tend to be a bit flighty, you know, but the payoff’s more than worth the effort.” He winked.

Buffy’s eyes widened, and she calmed in his arms. “Right…” she said dreamily. “Right,” she agreed more firmly. Her hands came to rest on his waist again.

“’Bout time you went for the buttons, though,” he said, pouting slightly.

She looked at him askance.

“What? You’re suddenly _surprised_ by my impatience?” he teased.

She leaned in to kiss him in response, taking his advice and slowly undoing his buttons. Her fingers explored the open expanse of his chest, her nails scratching him just lightly enough to make the taut muscles beneath her hands quiver in anticipation.

His mouth returned to her throat, and he pressed his chest firmly against hers, flattening her breasts and rubbing them against his cooler flesh in delicious ways. She caught his chin and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. They murmured into each other’s mouths, their tongues stroking each other slowly.

Buffy sighed contentedly against his lips when one of his hands began massaging little circles into her shoulders, relaxing her once again and turning her body to Jell-O.

“Christ, Buffy,” he finally gasped out, resting his forehead against hers, “you make me want to start composin’ terrible poetry.”

She giggled slightly. “Go on,” she teased him. “I promise to laugh hysterically the entire time.”

He chuckled wryly. “Not a good idea, luv,” he informed her. “’m so terrible I could probably drown out the fire between us…”

She kissed him quickly on the lips. “I like you anyway, though,” she smiled.

And then moaned aloud. He had taken advantage of their little conversation to sneak one hand down the front of her pants. It had been done with such exceptional skill that she hadn’t even felt him until he thumbed her clit.

“Oh, Spike!” she gasped, her eyes widening when he slowly flicked her back and forth.

“That good for you, pet?” he breathed into her ear. “Can you felt it? The fire burning deep within you…”

She nodded frantically.

“I can make it feel so good…” His voice dropped an octave into a husky whisper, and his eyes were with black with desire. “Let me show you, my love.”

She looked deep into those stormy eyes and found herself completely entranced. She barely registered the fact that he’d lifted her up to slip off her jeans. Her boots, socks, and pant legs all came off while she was still mesmerized by his gaze. Her panties had – of course – been destroyed by their earlier activities; she didn’t really process this thought, though. She was so completely caught up in the fantasy. He was to be her first, and he was so, so beautiful…

His lips met hers yet again, and her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders, loving the way his flesh had now warmed to her touch. She whimpered and moaned when his hand reached between them again to twist and tease her clit, setting her entire body ablaze with desire.

One of his fingers was tracing the entrance to her innermost depths now, brushing against all the sensitive spots in her moist folds and causing them to part eagerly when he drove deeper. His finger entered her so slowly she couldn’t really say when the exact moment of penetration had occurred. All she was aware of was the fever that swept through her body, demanding more and more.

“I can bring you pleasure you’ve never even dreamed of,” he purred into her ear. “I can make every inch of your body hum with delight. I can make you feel like…” he paused for a second and then his eyes lit up when he remembered one of their previous conversations, “…like Heaven was _nothing_. You haven’t even _begun_ to experience ecstasy yet, baby…”

A second finger slipped inside her, gently stretching her inner walls. Buffy ground her hips down against his hand, needing more, needing him…all of him…

“That’s my Slayer,” he whispered soothingly, adding a third finger to the mix.

She shut her eyes tightly at the strain on her sore muscles, but soon the pleasure overcame the pain.

He watched her face relax and allowed himself a smug smile. “I can give you everything,” he pressed lightly, his fingers still pumping in and out of her slowly. “All you have to do is ask me…”

“S-Spike?” she finally managed to whimper.

“That’s it, luv,” he purred. “I can show you…”

“Show me how much you love me,” she finally pleaded.

His eyes widened in amazement. Buffy watched the expression on his face, fascinated. It was that same look he’d gotten when she’d first impaled herself upon him…only ten times so. A strange combination of awe and disbelief and love…so much love…

His lips were upon hers once again now, bruising in their intensity. She clung to him desperately, whimpering softly when he twisted their positions around, sitting on the edge of the bed and cradling her in his lap. Her knees squeezed his thighs slightly, and she realized that he’d somehow managed to pull down his jeans in the midst of that clever little maneuver. Now there was nothing separating her and…

Oh god!

His velvety soft head brushed up against her outer folds, making her body scream aloud for him. Her hips wriggled about frantically, trying to lower herself onto him. However, he held her buttocks firmly, stilling her desperate motions.

“Shh, luv,” he hushed her softly. “Jus’ breathe and let it happen…”

She felt herself calming at his words and did as he said, gasping for breath.

“That’s it, kitten,” he continued in that same hypnotic tone, “jus’ breathe. In an’ out, in an’ out, in an’ out…”

She managed to slow herself down, matching the steady rhythm he’d set.

“There now,” he gave her a little smile, “innit that better?”

She nodded and brushed back the locks of honeyed hair that had fallen in front of her eyes so that she could see him better. “I want you,” she whispered softly, stroking his cheek with her thumb. “I want you so much, Spike…”

“Shh, just breathe…”

She continued to draw the outlines of his face and did as he asked. And soon it became very apparent what he was doing. With each breath she let out, he lowered her slightly, causing his stiff member to poke deeper into her folds each time her body sagged on her intake of breath.

“In, out,” he repeated. “Slow an’ deep, in an’ out…”

One millimeter at a time, he was slowly penetrating her, allowing her natural rhythms to set the pace.

“Out,” he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers and lowering her a bit so that his position within her remained the same. “In.” Her breath pushed her down a little bit farther, and his words took on another meaning as she took in both the air and more of him.

“Spike…” she moaned softly as she breathed out, savoring every inch of him as he gradually filled her up.

“Buffy…” he murmured, breaking his steady mantra for one beat.

In the back of her mind, she wondered at this new act of union. They were both so anxious and tempestuous and fiery, yet oddly neither was in the slightest hurry to rush this. It felt so perfect, taking the time to feel every moment as he leisurely pushed into her core.

She felt the muscles in his jaw twitch beneath her right hand. Under the other, his chest rose and fell in the same steady rhythm that hers did. For a second, she could have sworn he felt his heart beating; then, she realized it was her own pounding pulse, travelling through the tips of her fingers into him.

Their foreheads still rested together, his nodding forward slightly with every breath in order to accommodate her lower position on his body. She could feel the beads of sweat pressed between them, making his skin slick and sticky and creating a powerful suction that held the two of them locked in that position.

He cupped her ass lightly, holding her just strongly enough to keep her in place. His hands were just the perfect size to hold her, she realized dazedly. It still seemed so odd to her that a vampire’s body could be so exquisitely well matched to a Slayer’s. She would have thought the Powers That Be would have made damn sure two such fierce enemies could never fit together this well. Unless, of course, this was meant to be…

And, oh, did it _feel_ like it was meant to be!

With one final slow sigh, she lowered herself onto him completely. His hands released their hold on her butt cheeks and began lazily stroking up and down her back. She returned the favor, her hands lingering over his body, intent on discovering every inch.

Their hips continued to rock together gently, keeping him deep within her. She marveled at the fact that he’d managed to push all the way inside her without straining the over-sensitized skin and muscles within her. The way he was holding her, touching her, exploring her inner depths…it was truly a work of art.

She made soft little mewling noises with his every in stroke, keeping precise counterpoint to the slight hisses that were escaping his lips.

“I love you, Buffy,” he whispered into her hair softly. “I love you so much…”

She caught his chin and lifted his head so that she was looking directly into his eyes. For once those cerulean depths held no secrets for her. He was giving himself completely and wholly to her. He was so fragile in that moment, so vulnerable…

“I know,” she replied before peppering his face with kisses as light as butterfly wings. “I can see it in your eyes,” she informed him. “How much you love me…” She pulled back so that their eyes met one again and rocked down against him a bit harder, causing him to moan. “Look into my eyes,” she instructed him. “Tell me what you see.”

Her irises were brilliant emerald at her arousal. He felt as though he were drowning in those twin pools. They kept sucking him in deeper and deeper…

“The woman I love,” he finally said, his voice taking on an oddly upper-class accent in the height of his passion.

Buffy was willing to bet that this was his real accent…soft, smooth, cultured… She continued to look directly into his eyes and increased her pace, feeling the pleasure building between them now. Everything she was thinking and feeling she tried to pour into her eyes, to show him…

He gasped in amazement at the emotion he saw reflected back at him for just a second. He let out a soft whimper and collapsed against her shoulder as he came slowly within her.

Buffy clutched his head to her chest as her own ecstasy broke through her. This was a peak she’d never experienced before, gradual and everlasting. It felt as though her orgasm had been occurring throughout their entire union, and only just now was she realizing it.

Their bodies clung desperately together, unable to bear the slightest sliver of candlelight to slip between them.

Her inner muscles clenched and unclenched around him in the steady rhythm of their union, milking him slowly and evenly for everything he had.

At that final moment, when the one last burst of extreme pleasure washed over them, he finally fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling her with him.

“Oh, Spike…” she murmured raggedly against him.

“I-I love you, Buffy,” he repeated hesitantly, shyly.

She rolled to the side, and he rolled with her, resting his head between her breasts, looking so delicate and unguarded and almost childlike…

“I…” Buffy stuttered slightly, unable to force out words to describe the strange, new feelings that were building within her at that moment and causing her stomach to twist up in that delectable way she’d only experienced once before. “I-I can’t, baby,” she finally finished sadly. “Not yet. I’m so sorry…”

“’S OK,” he smiled against her solar plexus. “’m not a patient man, you know,” he said thoughtfully, watching his fingers glide up and down her arm, “but I can wait for this…for you. You’re worth the wait.”

“You’re beautiful, you know,” she smiled as well, brushing the damp platinum curls back off of his forehead. “In every way. So beautiful…”

They lay there like that for while, her lying back against the snowy white sheets and him resting against her chest and purring softly.

It gave her plenty of time to imagine scenarios where she would finally say those three words to him. She wanted it to be just like this. She’d get him to make love to her the way he just had, and then she’d… _Woah_ , her mind slowed her down, _not there yet, remember?_ Her fantasy world stubbornly refused to listen to this reasonable objection. _Hmmm, should I tell him here or at my place?_ she wondered. After all, the event in question was almost inevitable…

“Buffy,” he finally broke the silence curiously, “am I still enough for you?”

She looked down at him in disbelief. “Of course!” she insisted vehemently. “In fact,” she said with a sly smile on her face, “not that the last couple of nights weren’t wonderful, but I’m kind of glad to have you all alone to myself again.”

“Technically, you always did,” he joked lightly.

She laughed. “You know what I mean,” she batted his arm lightly. “It’s nice to have some…one-on-one time.”

“Mmm-hmm,” he agreed, snuggling deeper into her chest. “Actually, I was a bit surprised at how willin’ you were to…er…” He trailed off with uncharacteristic embarrassment.

She found it strangely charming. “You want to know a big secret?” she whispered in a low voice.

“Hmm?” he raised an eyebrow in her direction speculatively.

“I wanted you,” she confided in him, “even back then…”

He looked up at her in surprise.

“Nasty little inappropriate Slayer thoughts,” she giggled slightly at the shock on his face. “But if I’d known you were this… _spectacular_ , I would have jumped your sexy, undead bones years ago.”

He chuckled slightly and slid up her body until their eyes were level with each other. “We’ve got lots of lost years to make up for then, luv.” He bent his neck and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Mmm,” she sighed when he pulled away, “Spike taste…” She rolled over onto her side so that she was facing him and smiled. “I wonder about him, you know,” she sighed. “What he’s doing right now—”

“He’s in bed with you,” he teased.

She gave him a good-natured scowl. “Stop with the confusing time-travel talk,” she pouted. “It’s giving me a headache.”

“Sorry,” he kissed her temple.

“Oh, good idea!” she said. “Kiss it and make it all better.”

“Love to, pet,” he agreed, kissing her other temple as well.

“I worry a bit,” she frowned slightly.

“Oh?” his lips murmured against her forehead.

“The _Tabula Rasa_ ,” she sighed. “It’s doesn’t exactly erase everything…”

He gave her a curious look.

She blushed slightly. “All I know is that Joan found Randy devilishly attractive…even if he wore the lamest clothes on the planet and whined the entire time.”

“Really?” he gave her an evil little smirk. “An’ I s’pose Randy thought Joan was the most gorgeous woman alive, despite the fact that she was a bossy, stuck-up little chit.” His grin widened. “Or maybe because of it…”

She decided to flaunt her newfound sense of maturity and stuck her tongue out at him. She should have known that would be a bad idea. His own tongue was upon it was voracious intensity, and soon they were locked in another passionate kiss.

It was quite a while before she could breathe to speak again. “I just can’t help wondering,” she picked up her earlier train of thought. “Just when _did_ you start falling for me, anyway?”

His brow furrowed for a second. Then he shook his head. “Can’t really recall,” he shrugged. “Wasn’t aware of it for the longest time.”

“I wonder…” she sighed.

* * *

 _Sunnydale, 1997…_

“What will you do now, my Spike?” Drusilla asked, gliding her crimson nails up and down his bare thigh.

He sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into her shoulder tenderly. “’d better come up with a new plan,” he finally conceded. “Get some of the minions to watch the chit more closely, learn her moves…”

“It will all work out in the end, my love,” Drusilla nodded. “Or in the beginning.” She giggled to herself as if this was some kind of clever joke.

Spike laughed slightly as well. After all, he was used to her existing on a plane that he couldn’t really reach.

“One thing’s for sure,” he insisted, a hard glint in his eyes, “next time, things’ll be very different for Bu—” He paused in mid-syllable, and his eyes softened for a second before he shook the strange feeling of familiarity off. “…for _the Slayer_ ,” he finally finished.

* * *

“So?” Buffy prodded lightly.

“Dunno,” Spike shrugged. “I mean, it changes _everythin’_ …”

“Not so much,” she shrugged. “You were with him most of the time.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t _experiencing_ it,” he insisted. “I kinda like the memories of our first time together the way they are…”

She nodded in understanding. “Well, it’s not a decision you have to make anytime soon,” she agreed.

She let one foot slide seductively up and down his calf and gave him a sly smile. “We’re still got a couple of hours before I have to go,” she whispered into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and twisting. He moaned and caught her roving foot between his feet.

“Eek!” she squealed. “Your feet are freezing!”

“Then warm ‘em up for me, luv,” he muttered in a deep growl.

She gave him a coy smile and then pushed him onto his back. He squirmed a bit beneath her, trying to gain the upper hand, but finally gave up and settled back contentedly, his arms clasped behind his neck.

Buffy ran her fingers gently up and down his sides, carefully testing his reactions. It was about time she learned exactly what pleased him the most. Like a science experiment, only _much_ more fun… _Kiss on the stomach, negative. Stroke along the inner thigh, positive. Bite to the throat, positive. Caress of the solar plexus, definite positive…_ She continued to catalogue his every little response, practicing so that one day she’d be able to play his body like a finely tuned harp.

“Buffy,” he moaned softly and reached up to her.

She caught his hands before he could touch her and forced them back behind his head. “Relax and enjoy,” she instructed him.

“But what ‘about you?” he asked.

“This has been all about me for too long already,” she informed him. “It’s about time it was all about _you_.”

“But—”

“Shh,” she cut off his final protest with a finger to his lips. “Just lay back and let me make love to you…” And then she was upon him again, her hands and mouth finally taking the time and energy needed to memorize every inch of his body…


End file.
